Brell's Misadventure 'Into the World Under'
by The Random Psycho
Summary: Here, we have the First chapter of this Immortal man's adventure, and it so happens to be Undertale! Wonder how he deals with this world? Immortal-OC. Ratings may vary depending on how the Story goes. Also, check the Prologue if you haven't. Currently Rated-T for Violence, blood, and other stuff. May have some rated-M stuff as well.
1. Chapter 1 - Part 1

_**Hello and welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the next chapter in Brell's Immortal & Dimensional Adventure!**_

" **For those who haven't read the Prologue of the story, that's because most of your readers have most likely never went to look through the "X-Over" section of the "Misc." area. Jesus, I wonder just HOW MANY people are going to look at this and actually say "Wait, there was a prologue?" because I'm having a big feeling that there are going to be like 5-20 guys that would most likely say that."**

 _ **Well, from here on out, it's going to be a crossover, and the few things that the majority of this story will have in common is the same protagonist—**_

" **Which is me, if you haven't figured it out, or is new to this."**

 _ **-and that all crossovers will have "X-Overs" be the one all will crossover with. Though, they CAN look through my profile to find the story. Much easier that way.**_

" **Now to the question I'd like to ask my writer, "Why did you pick Undertale?" You know we had a Poll for this."**

 _ **Well not many people actually voted at all, and as I said from the Prologue, "If anyone hasn't voted within a few days, I would roll a die and see what gets picked", and I rolled the dice and see which can win 3 out of 7 times, and Undertale won over.**_

" **Well, that's just great. SO I would most likely end up at the same time and place where this kid "Frisk" started. By the way, you haven't gotten a picture for the series. Haven't had the time to chat with Zengie111?"**

 _ **More like he's been busy with college, same for me, so it has been a bit… difficult to keep in touch.**_

" **Alright, but next time you get together, get him to make a pic for this. What's the required size, 600x800, or is it the other way around?"**

 _ **One of the two, but can't remember which one.**_

" **Check the requirements again when you HAVE the time. I also have to ask, about that LAST wish from the Prologue… Who's going to be the one I would in sometime in the future MARRY and LIVE WITH ME for AS LONG as I LIVE?"**

 _ **Like I would give that out. You're gonna have to wait and see for yourself.**_

" **Fine, but if it's someone that is insanely annoying, I swear to god I will—"**

 _ **Let's just start the story before we get out of hand.**_

" **Hey, we're waiting on you, NUMBNUTS!"**

… _**Fair point, let's just get the Disclaimer over with**_ **.**

" **We own nothing! Nada! The only thing the writer owns is me, while my appearance is from a guy on DeviantART and Steam."**

 _Chapter 1: Jump in that mountain, and I'll give you a bucket_

 _No One's Point of View._

Here we are, at the mountain, Mt. Ebott, in which is where the Monsters of old lived their lives for centuries. As the short and vague story goes, war broke loose with Humans and Monsters, and the Humans won the war, and sealed the monsters in the mountain. Since then, a few humans have entered the mountain, but none ever returned. Where we are right now, is the entrance to the inside of the mountain where the…

 _ **Hey, wait a minute, where's Frisk?**_

A few seconds later, a door poofed into existence, and our dimensional Protagonist entered the world.

"Well, it may not have an appealing entrance, but I'm not mad about it, at least it gets the job done." Brell told himself as he shrinked the door and putted it in his pocket. Soon, he looked at the entrance and looked around. Soon, he noticed what was missing, and decided to do his awareness shit.

"Hey, writer. I did say a bit ago that I was going to be at the same time as Frisk, and you haven't denied that, right?" Brell asked, looking confused as he leaned on a nearby tree.

 _ **Yeah, I was expecting Frisk to be here too. What happened?**_

Soon, Brell's eyes widened, and asked, "You don't think… we entered a version of this world where the kid isn't here, right?" He looked at the sky, seeing that it is raining. "I mean, if the kid is here, but just late, I guess I could just wait out for a bit." He suggested to himself. He decided to get in the cave, but not too far to where the pit would be. Since he's Immortal, he doesn't have to worry about starvation, and he can be patience, but—

"I might as well wait and see if the kid is actually in this dimension. If the kid doesn't come here in at least one WEEK, then I will assume that the kid isn't in this dimension, and I'll be going down in the mountain." Brell decided, now waiting the time.

Sooner than he expected, a week has past, but no sign of Frisk. Since day one, Brell has been feeling a bit more disappointed every day, and when the time came up, he felt very disappointed in this dimension.

"Well, it could have been worse, a similar dimension, only I never got involved." Brell told himself, smiling a bit at the thought. Soon, he decided to go deeper in the cave of Mt. Ebott, and found the pit. He went to the edge of the pit, and wasn't able to see the bottom. Before he decided to do anything, he brought his hood over his head, just to shadow most of his face, leaving only his mouth to show. But back to the matter at hand, which is trying to see the bottom of the pit.

"Curse my bad eye sight. I'm going to need to figure out how to fix that, and hopefully not have the need to wear glasses." Brell said. When he couldn't think of a better way to get down, he decided to drop down the pit, and by drop, I mean falling like a tree. When he fell onto the ground, instead of landing softly on the flower bed, where the kid would normally land on, Brell slammed on the solid ground, and felt many of his bones break from the fall. He put his hand on his mouth to muffle the screaming from the intense pain he was feeling and waited for a few seconds. Soon, his body fixes itself, though it was a painful process, and he was on his feet again, though he still felt the pain from slamming onto the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, oooh, that hurts. Fuck my bad landing" Brell swore, and decided to rest for a bit. 20 minutes later, he got the pain out of his system, and started his journey in the underground. "Well, at least I can repair what damages I've recieved in a short time, but I wonder... can I control how long I can keep said injury?" He asked himself, a bit curious if he can do such a thing. He then went through a corridor, he noticed that the room was empty, and looked around a bit. "Huh, nothing in here, might as we—"

"Howdy!" A Sunflower came out of the grown, and startled the man.

"HOLY SWEET JESUS FUCK!" Brell yelled, jumping back, falling on his ass. Soon he got back on his feet, and glared at the sunflower. The sunflower ignored the glare, and smiled happily, but completely unaware of who the man is, or what he is capable of. "The Hell?! Don't just come out of nowhere and try to scare me like that! I'll hurt you if you do it the next time!" Brell yelled, a bit pissed off that he got startled over a flower. Flowey ignored the comment, and decided to introduce himself.

"Heh, sorry about that. I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower." The Sunflower, now known as Flowey, introduced himself. Brell shook his head, and decided to introduce a bit of himself. "The name's Brell. Nice to meet you Flowey."

"You must be new to the Underground, aren't you?" Flowey asked. Brell still doesn't trust the flower, but will play along for now. He was thankful that he had his hood over his face, otherwise, he may end up having a LONG conversation as to why he has a face like that to begin with.

"Yeah… never been here before." Brell stated, and it seems to be enough to work for Flowey. Soon, Flowey started teaching Brell a bit (if only like 15 seconds of his time) about how to handle the Underground. Soon, Brell's soul appeared in front of his chest, but unlike the Red Soul that Frisk has, it was gray and it looked cracked on the edges.

" _So this is what my soul looks like in this Universe? Huh, wonder why it looked cracked? Is it because I feel... unstable? I don't know, but let's hope that this is just describing my personality."_ Brell thought, as he was a bit surprised. His soul seems to have surprised Flowey as well.

" _What is wrong with his soul? It looks broken… Bah, doesn't matter, a soul is a soul, and his will do. But I wonder, where's the brat? Did this guy have to do anything with them?"_ Flowey thought to himself, but decided to continue. "You seem to lack a lot of LOVE. Here, let me help you with that. Grab as many of my "Friendliness Pellets" as you can!" Flowey then shot a few pellets towards Brell. But when the pellets hit, nothing happened. Soon, Flowey started to look a bit scared, wondering why this is happening to begin with. " _HOW?! How is this POSSIBLE?! This shouldn't be possible! Who... What the hell is this guy?!"_ Flowey thought, trying to understand the situation the hooded man brought to reality.

"Hey, uh, Flowey? I don't know if you noticed, but that didn't seem to work. Something wrong?" Brell asked, a bit confused as well. He knew that Flowey was going to try and kill him, which would obviously fail due to the fact that he can't die. But he never knew that any intended damage to the soul would be like throwing a penny at a Hurricane.

While he's glad that he can't take any soul damage, he was a bit disappointed that this would lead him to not try anything, hell, not even requiring to move in battle. But because many of these Monsters don't know that, that gave him an idea; to challenge himself to try and dodge as many attacks as he can during the course of his journey here, and while that may sound... impossible, that won't stop him from trying. Soon, Flowey looked surprised at Brell, but Brell looked confused. "…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why are you… bleeding from your head?" Flowey asked. I didn't know if he was joking or not, but I decided to check with my hand, and when I looked, I saw Blood on my hand. While Flowey didn't understand why, Brell knew what was going on.

" _Someone's trying to control me, or manipulate. One of the two, who though… I'll have to figure that out later._ " Brell thought, before deciding to make an excuse. "It's a condition, but nothing to worry about." He said, smiling a bit. Soon, though, he was surrounded by what appears to be a LOT of pellets. He raised one eyebrow, looking at Flowey.

"Whatever you are, I can't let you ruin my plans for this world, so do me a favor and JUST DIE!" Flowey yelled, as the pellets started getting closer, hoping that this amount of pellets would kill him this time. But like the last time, nothing happened. Flower got very frustrated, but was soon sent away from a Fire ball that was sent his way. Brell looked at where Flowey was sent, which was hard since he was sent into the darkness that surrounded him. Soon, another monster came into view, and what Brell saw and heard would have been an equivalent to a mother, in his opinion of course.

"What a horrible creature trying to hurt an innocent being." The Monster said, before looking at Brell. "Do not be alarmed, Human, I'm Toriel, Gatekeeper of the Ruins." Brell chuckled a bit, and waved her off.

"Don't worry, I'm not alarm, just thankful that you came by just in time." Brell thanked, bowing his head a bit. Toriel smiled, glad to know that Brell was unharmed, but soon decided to ask. "You're not like the other human that came… How old are you? And why do you wear that hood over your head?"

"Right, well, I'm around 25 or something like that. As for my hood... I don't want to show my face right now." Brell answered. It was easy to answer the first question because of the fact that it was true. The one about his hood was because he felt like he would expose his not-so-human face. Toriel nodded, and said, "Well, even if you can take care of yourself, I may wish to ask you a favor of a sort." Brell raised an eyebrow, tilting his head a bit. "What kind of a favor?" He asked, curious, but having a bit of an idea.

"I will show you in time, which won't be too long from now." Toriel answered. Even if Brell didn't get a straight answer, he'll accept it, knowing that she will show him soon enough.

"Alright. Since I have absolutely no idea where to go in this place, I wish to ask you if you could give this man a guide on the Ruins here." Brell said, knowing that he has no clue where to go. Toriel nodded, and led the way. They passed through some puzzles that Toriel made, Brell thinking that this was most likely for children, and from the way Toriel asked about age, he assumed that every child before him, and the one that never came, were children.

Later, Brell and Toriel came to what appears to be a dummy. Brell didn't know what the dummy was for, but Toriel explained the reason. She explained that the dummy was there to test the children on how greet and handle a fight without fighting the monsters. Brell understood the reason, and handled the dummy with a wave, and spared the dummy. Toriel was happy to know that Brell didn't attack the dummy.

Soon, Toriel gave Brell a cell phone, but Brell told Toriel that he doesn't fully trust phones. She didn't know why, but decided that she won't give him the phone. While Toriel got to her home, Brell went through some of the other puzzles by himself, and soon saw a ghost, who seems to be pretending to sleep.

"Hey, you okay?" Brell asked the Ghost, and soon, Brell noticed that the ghost needed some cheering up, and he did just that. The Ghost then made a hat out of his tears, and when Brell saw the hat, he said, "Now that looks good on you, good sir!"

Soon, the Ghost left, but was glad that he made a friend. Brell smiled at the ghost before leaving to head to Toriel's house. Once he got there, Toriel was just coming around the tree, and saw Brell walking into the area.

"Oh, Hello… I'm sorry, but I never asked for your name." Toriel said, and Brell sweat dropped from forgetting to introduce himself.

"My name is Brell, and don't worry, I handled those puzzles well, even made a friend with a ghost." Brell said, smiling widely. Toriel smiled, and nodded to that. The two then went inside the house, and Brell decided to ask, "What were you doing while I was going through the puzzles?"

"I was making a pie for you. I hope you— do I smell something burning? Oh dear, give me a minute." Toriel said before getting to the kitchen. Brell chuckled at that, but soon saw a staircase, and got curious about it. He then went down there, and saw that there was a hallway. He continued walking, until he heard something from behind. He Turned around and saw Toriel, running towards where he is.

"What are you doing down here? You're not supposed to be here." Toriel said, looking a bit frustrated. Brell sighed, and said, "Sorry, just got curious as to what's down here." Toriel seems to be slightly satisfied with the answer, but still had that frustrated look. "I'm sorry, but please, I don't want you to be harmed from entering further into the Underground."

Brell stood there for a minute, and asked, "Alright, but I must ask, why? Is there someone out in the Underground that would want me?" The question seems to have bothered Toriel when her eyes didn't meet Brell's.

"I'll… take your silence as a yes." Brell said. Even if he is incapable of dying, that doesn't mean that everyone knows, and the less people who knows about it, the better. Brell then started walking back to Toriels house, much to her surprise and relief. She was surprised from the fact that Brell was coming back, rather than leaving and end up dead like the others.

"But as soon as I start getting bored of being here, no offense, I wish to go and look through the Underground." Brell told Toriel. Toriel sighed, knowing that Brell leaving would come, but thankfully, it won't be soon.

During his time with Toriel, they both had some topics on what to talk about, from snails to school, to the one right now. "Brell, why do you have that hood? I know I've asked this before, but you never answered, and since you'll... be leaving soon, can you answer this question?" Toriel asked, very curious about why Berlin had the hood on since they both met. Brell sighed, knowing that she'll be seeing his face sooner or later... well, at least some time before he leaves.

"I'll answer it, but after that, I have a question of my own, and hope that you'll answer the question as well." Brell told Toriel, wanting to know what causes Toriel to worry about him, and possibly get some other answers about the underground.

"Of course, I'll answer your question." Toriel replied. Brell nodded, before having a hand over his hood. Soon, he pulled the hood back, showing his face once again. Toriel seems to have been surprised and shocked at what she sees. No pupils on his eye, no nose on his face. Two things that could easily seperate himself from the rest of the human race.

"Welp, the cat's out of the bag. This is why I had my hood on before I went into this place." Brell told, shrugging a bit. While he knew Toriel was shocked from the way his face looks, he really didn't care. It's his face, and nobodies going to tell him otherwise. Soon, Toriel recovered from her shock, and asked, "Why do you not have a nose, or pupils in your eyes? Isn't it normal for humans to have those two characteristics as well?"

"Well, I must have been an acception, since I was born this way. Nobody understood why I was like this to begin with, but the doctors said that I don't have any problems from lacking those two, SOMEHOW. But that's fine, I didn't care if I had them or not." Brell answered. Toriel nodded, even if she was confused on why his face was like what it is.

"So, what is your question?" Toriel asked, waiting patiently for Brell to ask. It didn't take long for him to ask though.

"Why did you not want me to continue into the Underground? Is there actually someone who wants to kill me or something?" Brell asked. Toriel fliched a bit, but Brell noticed, and assumed that he was right. "Well, it's not just you... Every other human that would go into the Underground. Asgore, the Leader, or King, of the Monsters here, has a plan to destroy the barrier that seperates us Monsters from the rest of the world, but it requires him having... human souls." Toriel told, looking very depressed from the information given. Brell, with raised eyebrows, was surprised from what was required to breach the barrier.

" _I don't understand why the writer didn't tell me, but euch, might as well try and understand everything on my own._ " Brell thought, a bit peeved at the writer for not telling him.

 _ **Not in my job discription you lil' shit!**_

"I didn't want you to go because I didn't want you to be another soul lost to his... cause. Please, don't leavve." Toriel said, a bit desperate for Brell to not leave. Soon, he just laughed, and Toriel was confused. "Why are you laughing? This is not a laughing matter!" She asked, getting annoyed by Brell's laughing. Soon, he stopped laughing, and asked, "Do you know why I believe that this Asgore won't be getting my soul any time soon, or the fact that I'm laughing at this to begin with?"

Toriel shook her head, but wasn't fully expecting to see what Brell did next. He tore his head off, and had his head in his head. "This, is my reason why." Brell stated, though not smiling from doing this. 5 seconds later, we see Toriel on the floor, fainting from the scene. Soon, Brell put his head back on, and face palmed from this. "Never in my life have I done something THIS stupid." He told himself, before he brought Toriel to her bedroom, putting her in her bed. Brell just sat on a chakr in the kitchen. For some reason, he was incapable to sleep at all. He could say that his Immortality could have put him in a possition where he couldn't sleep. He hasn't been able to sleep since after he made his wishes, and while he feels regret being incapable to sleep, he doesn't regret the inability to die... yet.

Later, Toriel came to the kitchen, finding Brell sitting on a chair with his hood on. When she saw what he did before she fainted, she wasn't sure if calling him human was good enough anymore, and soon, asked him an obvious question, "What are you?"

"... Just a man who got his wishes from a Genie." Brell answered. Toriel got herself seated next to him, and asked, "I'm sorry, but what's a Genie? I have many book here, but none ever says anything about what this... Genie is." Soon, Brell's head looked at Toriels direction, and said, "It's a being that allows you to grant three wishes, and they come true." He answered easily. Soon, he decided to tap on the lamp that was attached to his pants, and five seconds later, Jeffery the Genie came out. Toriel was surprised to see a genie, but a bit weirded out by the fact that the Genie was a Pink Skull.

"Yes, is there anything you need?" Jeffery asked, before noticing Toriel. "Who's this?"

"A friend who never heard of genies." Brell stated.

"Ah, right then. My name is Jeffery, or the name that this man here gave me." Jeffery said, with Brell nodding at the comment. Toriel was fascinated from seeing the genie, and asked some questions. "So, this is the genie that granted your three wishes?"

"Five, actually." Brell corrected. Toriel looked at Brell, confused as to why he said that, but Jeffery answered the reason why.

"His first wish was "whatever number I get on this die, I would get that many extra wishes." The Genie answered, with Brell showing the four-sided die he used. Toriel now understood the reason for why he was able to use Five wishes.

"So... what were your five wishes? Though, I might know one of them already." Toriel said, getting a grin from Brell.

"My first wish, besides the dice wish, was Immortality, wish explains why I was able to tear my head off and was still standing right there. Though I never wanted to do that to begin with, I needed to point out the reason why I didn't need people to worry about me when it comes to death. I'm un able to die, whether it is starvation, my soul being attacked, anything that involves death." Brell told, lowering his head in shame. "Sorry about earlier though." Brell apologized to Toriel, feeling bad for tearing his head off just to show why she, or anyone, shouldn't be worried about him when it comes to death.

Toriel nodded, "Apology accepted, and you will try to not do that again, right?" Toriel asked, getting a nod from Brell. "What about your other wishes?"

"I'll only tell you my other two wishes. The other two feels more... private to me." Brell told Toriel, not wanting two of his wishes to be revealed. Toriel nodded, accepting what he has told. Soon, Brell took out what appears to be a miniature door out of his pocket. "My second wish was to jump through different universes and dimensions, and this door is my was of travel through them." Brell told, placing the door on the ground, only for it to grow to the point where it was only 5 inches taller than him. Toriel looked at the door in surprise that the door can grow and shrink at Brell's command.

"And your third wish?" Toriel asked, looking back at Brell. Brell took his door back, and it shrinked back to pocket size, and he put it in his pocket. "Well, it's more of a fourth wish. The Third and Fifth are the private wishes. But to answer the question, I'm incapable of being controlled, from mind control to possesion, I'm not able to be taken that easily. Though the "Side-effect" to that is whenever someone or something does that, I would bleed from the head, giving me, and others who know about this, the idea that someone's trying to control me." Brell smirked, feeling secure from those type of situations. Toriel nodded, and said, "I'm still surprised that you are willing to tell me your wishes, even if it's only three of the five you were granted."

"I'll at least give you a thought about my other two wishes; one relates to fighting, and the other relates to finding my "Soul Mate". That's enough information for those two." Brell stated, and Toriel nodded.

"Well, since we're in the kitchen, how about we make some lunch?" Toriel asked, and Brell nodded in acceptance. Why he doesn't need to eat, he still does it out of habit, and helps him hide his Immoratily better. Soon, though, it was time for Brell to go further in the Underground. But before he went through the gate, he had a small talk with Toriel.

"I'm sorry that I would have to leave you, and I really enjoyed our time together, but I wish to continue into the Underground." Brell stated, hugging the motherly monster. "But that doesn't mean I won't come back. I'll come by a few times, and get together with you."

Toriel nodded, and soon, Brell went through the gate, waving goodbye to Toriel, and she waved back, smiling that she knows that he'll come back sooner or later. He was excited to see more of the Underground, and he won't regret every second of his time there.

He then saw a spot similar to when Brell first met Flowey. Soon, Flowey came by, but Flowey seemed frustrated. Brell wondered if it was because he was here to begin with, or something else, though Flowey asked the question that answered his thought.

"Where's the brat?" Flowey asked, and Brell understood, Flowey wanted to know where the kid was. Brell decided to go into a thinking pose, and gave his answer, "They're not here, and probably won't be coming here, EVER."

"Y-You're lying! The brat has always been here! The resets, the paths they took... You must have done SOMETHING! What did you do?!" Flowey yelled, looking a very angry. This man has managed to ruin what little plan he had wanted to start, and that's just with him BEING here. Brell's smile seems to put Flowey off a bit, and wondered if this guy was hiding something, what with him hiding his face behind his hood.

"I'm not lying you weed. I've been at the entrance for a full week, waiting for the kid to come… but he never did come. So now, you're gonna have to deal with me, boy, and I'm not in the mood for your shit. So what are you going to do, attack me, or run away?" Brell asked, losing the smile, and gave an angry glare. Soon, Flowey went into the ground, retreating away.

"Yeah, go run like the little bitch you are, ya shitty flower, but the next time I see you, I will beat your face down to the ground." Brell swore. He will have to think of a way on how to handle that flower before it starts causing serious problems for him. Brell then went to the next gate, and when he opened it, he started to see what appears to be… snow.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **Welp, first chapter of Brell's Adventure in Undertale, hope you enjoyed it!**_

" **I'm still trying to figure out who though."**

 _ **What do you mean?**_

" **Who am I going to marry?"**

 _ **Oh for… just shut up and wait. I swear, you're like a child.**_

" **Screw you, and We'll see ya later fellow readers!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello and welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the next chapter of Brell's Undertale Adventure!_**

 **"** **Not what the title of this story is actually called, but still good enough."**

 ** _We know where we left off here, with our protagonist entering the next area of Undertale, known as "Snowdin"._**

 **"** **Jeez, there's an easy pun to use right there."**

 ** _Much like my friends Steam name being only three letters removed from Umbrella._**

 **"** **And I feel like Sans would use that pun for me in this story, right?"**

 ** _Probably once, and would most likely work if it was raining._**

 **"** **So not in this chapter, yeah?"**

 ** _Basically._**

 **"** **Alright, now, before we start, the writer here apologizes for the late chapter update, due to small amounts of motivation, and busy life and such, but it won't stop him from continuing this series, even if he doesn't update it like every day, but hey, "Better late than Never", as some people would say! Now, let's get to the story."**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, or any upcoming story that is involved in this series, just my OC, but appearance and name is owned by my friend on Steam._**

 _Chapter 2: Oh look everyone, Snow, Puzzles, and Skeletons_

 _No One's Point of View_

As we left off from the last chapter, we see Brell opening the gate to see snow and trees everywhere. Brell stood there for a few minutes, and decided to ask himself out loud, "… Is this gate to Narnia? Because with all this snow and trees, it would be very understandable to be in a place like that, though it would actually require going through a wardrobe of a sort." Soon, he saw a bush, and saw something shine within the bush. Brell decided to check it out, and saw what looks like a camera, looking right at him. Raising an eyebrow, he decided to say something.

"Helloooo? Anyone home?" Brell asked, smiling like the idiot he was. He tapped on the lens a few times, wondering if the camera was on to begin with.

"Well, if you're seeing this, I mean you no harm… as cliché as it sounds." Brell said, shaking his head, then continued, "But if you or any of the monsters down here are going to try to harm me... actually, never mind, I'm not entirely worried about it. Just hope that we can be friends and all that good sass." Brell chuckled at that last bit, but before he started walking away, he added, "Oh, can you alsos try to record everything you see that relates to me? I... don't really have a reason why, but if you can, that'll be great." He then started walking away, leaving the camera by itself. Soon, Brell passed a downed and old branch that was on the ground, and soon…

SNAP

Brell looked back, seeing the branch break, but no sign of the guy who did it.

"… Either someone is following me, and can hide very well, or I'm ending up like one of those bad internet servers, lagging the living shit out of me." Brell told himself, even though he knows it would be the former. He continued walking, until he came to what looks like a gate of a sort, but soon stopped right in front of the gate, when he heard crunching snow behind him, confirming his suspicion, and soon heard, " **Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand**." Soon, Brell turned around, and saw what he could describe in his thought as a " _Frickin Midget"_ , but shook the hand that was in front of him. What was heard next was a fart noise, and that made Brell laughing a bit.

"heh, heh. The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, always works." The short skeleton said, having that smile on his face. As soon as Brell calmed down, which took 5 seconds, the Skeleton decided to introduce himself. "The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"Brell's the name, and nice to meet ya, Sans." Brell said, nodding towards Sans. However, Brell can tell that Sans was expecting someone else rather than himself. " _Heh, really wish the kid actually came by."_ Brell thought, seeing Sans looking a little unease, though it was hard to tell, what with that grin he makes for most of his time.

"I'm actually on patrol for humans, but I don't really care about that. My bro, however, he's a Human hunting fanatic. In fact, I think that's him right there." Sans said, which cause Brell to look back. "I have an idea. Follow me." Sans suggested, and soon, Brell came to what looks like a sentry post. "Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped rock." Sans told Brell, and soon Brell walked behind the rock, hidden from view. Later, another skeleton came to view, and noticed that he was much taller, and much skinnier than Sans.

" _What is this, the Mario Bros_?" Brell thought, mentally laughing at the idea. Soon, the skele-bros, as Brell would consider the two, started their conversation.

"Sup bro?" Sans started, waiting for his brother to respond.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP, BROTHER. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE YOU'VE HANDLED YOUR PUZZLES! WHY IS THIS?" The taller and armored skeleton asked, looking a bit annoyed at his shorter brother. " _Puzzles? Is this how this skeleton wants to try capturing humans? ... Not bad."_ Brell thought, respecting this skeletons idea for capturing humans.

"... Just been staring at this rock Papyrus. Looks cool. Wanna look?" Sans said, surprising Brell. " _Wait, what?! Is he literally trying to rat me out?! Or... is there something I'm missing?"_ He thought, literally confused as to why the shorter skeleton was taking about the rock he's hiding behind. Soon, the taller skeleton, now known as Papyrus, started stomping his foot, very frustrated.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT IT! I MUST BE READY!" Papyrus started, and while the two talked, Brell started thinking more and more of his brother when around Papyrus. He smiled at the thought, but frowned for some reason. He sighed, and before he knew it, Papyrus was already gone. Brell stood up, seeing that Sans was still there. "Sup Brell? Took some time to get up. Ya alright?" He asked.

Brell chuckled a bit. "Yeah, just remembered my younger time when I was with my brother." He said, smiling. Sans nodded, and soon Brell started walking away, but soon Sans asked, "Hey, can you do me a favor? My brother has been a bit down for a while. I think if he sees a human, it would brighten his day."

Brell looked at Sans, and thought about it for a few moments, but smiled and gave Sans a thumbs up. "Thanks a million. I'll meet ya up ahead." Sans said, before going the opposite direction of where Papyrus went. Brell was about to tell him he's going the wrong way, but stopped himself. He then had a thought. " _Huh, you and your teleporting skills_." He thought, smiling at the idea, before heading to where Papyrus is. He then spotted Papyrus and Sans having a small chat. " _Man, that ability feels useful... but overpowering in my hands_." Brell thought, before hearing what Papyrus said.

"SO AS WHAT UNDYNE SAID..." Papyrus stopped when he spotted Brell, then back to Sans, who looked at Brell, then back and forth, before the two started spinning. " _Pfft, I like these two already._ " Brell thought, chuckling from what he was seeing. Soon, the two had their backs towards Brell, and Papyrus started to speak.

"OH. MY. GOD! SANS, IS THAT... A HUMAN?!" He asked. Sans looked back at Brell... or what appears to be behind Brell, and said, "uhhhh... actually, I think that's a rock." Sans said, dropping Papyrus' mood.

"OH..." he said, feeling dissapointed. Brell sighed. " _Jesus Sans, messing with your brothers head? For shame Sans, for shame. Even I don't do that to my bro_." He thought, before Sans mentioned, "What's that in front of the rock?" That's when Papyrus saw Brell, and got very excited about it.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A HUMAN! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL... I'M GONNA... I WILL BE SO... POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Papyrus yelled in excitement, though calmed down, and started saying, "HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE... IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus then left the area, leaving Sans and Brell there.

"Well, that went well. Don't sweat it man, I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Sans said, winking at Brell.

"Thanks Sans, see ya up ahead." Brell said, seeing Sans nodding and leaving to catch up with Papyrus. Brell continued walking, until he stopped near a sentry post, where a dog looking monster with shifty eyes and a bone in his mouth.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving... For example, a human... I'll make sure it never moves again!" The dog monster said. Brell processed what he said, and figure that he'll need to stay still long enough for him to get bored. After 5 minutes of waiting, and managing to pet the dog, "S-S-S-Something pet me... Something that isn't m-m-moving... I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!" The dog monster said, before going back into the sentry post. Brell snickered a bit, mentally laughing at this situation, but continued his journey. Soon, he spotted Sans, and nodded that he's there. The skeleton nodded back, still having that big smile on his face. He then got to an area where he spotted the Skele-bros. talking about sleeping.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus started.

"I think that's called... sleeping." Sans replied.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus said, annoyed with Sans answer. He soon spotted Brell, said, "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU... MY BROTHER AND I CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE... QUITE SHOCKING! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE!" " _Well that makes sense_." "WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." " _Pretty obvious there Pap_." "OKAY, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." Papyrus said, and when Brell went forward, Papyrus got shocked for some reason. Brell got confused at this, but waited to hear why this happened.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Papyrus asked, assuming Sans did something about this.

"I think the human has to hold the orb." Sans answered, which was good enough for Papyrus. That also helped Brell understand why Pap got zapped rather than himself.

"OH, OKAY." Papyrus said, now walking towards the human, not completely aware that he ended up making a trail, which was the path to get through the maze. Soon, papyrus got to Brell.

"HOLD THIS PLEASE!" He said, as Brell took the orb. Papyrus then rushed his way back to where he was originally standing, which was next to Sans. "OKAY, TRY NOW!" Due to the fact that Papyrus didn't even see the trail he made, Brell had an easy time getting through the maze.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM." Papyrus told Brell.

"I hope so, cause I always want to try out puzzles!" Brell said, giving Papyrus a thumbs up. This seemed to boost his mood a bit. Papyrus soon left, and left the two there again.

"Hey, thanks... my brother seems like he's having fun." Sans thanked Brell.

"Glad I'm able to, because if I wasn't, I'd be a pile of shame right here." Brell commented, laughing a bit.

"By the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" Sans asked him.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that. Is that some sort of armor?" Brell asked, slightly confused.

"You can say that. He calls it his "battle body", though we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since... man. Isn't my brother cool?" Sans asked, looking to the side.

"He sure is, Sans, he sure is." Brell answered while he crossed his arms and was smiling. He then started walking, and soon got to the two at what is considered the next puzzle. But from what he sees, it's just a piece of paper on the ground between him and the bros.

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." Papyrus started, before pausing for a second. Apparently, he noticed the paper as well. "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!" he asked Sans.

"It's right there, on the ground. Trust me. There's no way they can get past this one." Sans said, still having that huge smile on his face. Brell felt insulted by this. " _Seriously Sans? you know what? Screw that, I'm-a just gonna walk past that._ " And Brell just did that.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus pointed out.

"Whoops. I knew I should have used today's crossword instead." Sans said.

'WHAT?! CROSSWORD?!" " _Wait, are you serious_?!" Papyrus said, while Brell thought, both feeling insulted in their own way. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION... JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST." Papyrus continued. " _I don't actually know what Junior Jumble is, but that doesn't mean that I won't side with Pap here_." Brell thought.

"What? Really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones." Sans commented.

"UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!" Papyrus suggested. Brell made an easy call.

"I'm going with Papyrus here. Crossword puzzles are too easy for me." Brell commented, which got papyrus in a better mood.

"HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY FIND CROSSWORDS TO EASY. THEY MUST FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE VERY DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!" Papyrus said, soon leaving. Soon, Brell looked at Sans, crossing his arms.

"Really Sans? Crossword puzzles?" Brell asked, only getting a shrug from the short skeleton. Brell sighed, and continued to what he may find is the next puzzle. But he stopped, seeing a table with Spaghetti on it, and another table with a microwave on it. He also spotted a note.

"HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI! (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP... DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT... THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE HAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!) NYEH- HEH- HEH, PAPYRUS."

"Well, isn't that thoughtful." Brell said, smiling a bit. He tried to eat the spaghetti, but unfortunately, it was as frozen as ice to the point where it's stuck to the table. "Aw man! I wanted some. Fuck you cold weather." Brell said, annoyed about this. He continued his journey, until he got to the next puzzle. What he saw was basically a puzzle where you have to turn every X into an O and stand on the switch. When he was done, which was quick due to the fact that there were only 2 to change, he turned off the spiked wall, and saw Papyrus surprised.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY... IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?" Papyrus asked. Brell then thought it must have been the Spaghetti, and sadly said, "No, I left it."

"REALLY? WOWIE... YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA, JUST SO THAT YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME? FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT!" Papyrus said, before leaving the area. Brell followed the path, and what he saw was a similar puzzle to the last one, only more X's to turn.

Soon, Papyrus got to the spot, and said, "HUMAN! HMMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS? YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE. SO... I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE. BY ARRANGIN THE SNOW TO LOOK LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND. I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS... WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"

Soon, after trying and messing up multiple times, he managed to solve the puzzle. While he may not get exhausted that easily, Brell sat down, wanting the pain from falling on his face to go away.

'WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP... INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!" Papyrus said, feeling joyful as he left the area. Brell smiled, not only because he feels proud of himself brightening Papyrus' day, he's enjoying the puzzles as well, even if they're painful. When he got to what may be the next puzzle, he saw a machine next to a lot of tiles on the ground.

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES?!" Brell nodded, noticing the tiles. "ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH... THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM... YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED! THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS! BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES. SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT... IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, THE PIRAHNAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP SMEELS LIKE LEMONS, WHICH PIRAHNAS DO NOT LIKE! PRUPLE AND BLUE ARE OK! FINALLY, PINK TILES... THEY DON'T ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE! HOW WAS THAT?! UNDERSTAND?!" Papyrus asked Brell, only to see Brell jumping, looking a bit excited.

"Yes, oh Great Papyrus!" Brell said, very excited. He was so excited to try this one out. " _Finally, something that may be challenging_!" he thought.

"GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING. THIS PUZZLE... IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAVE NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY...!" Papyrus said, and soon he flipped the switch, and the tiles were changing colors and... they stopped at what appears to be a pink line with two red lines on the edges. "... _what_?" Brell thought, completely confused. He saw Papyrus spinning himself away from the area, confused himself. He sighed, and continued his journey.

Much time has passed, and he was now crossing a bridge. Soon, he saw the Skele-bros. on the edge of the bridge. Papyrus also spotted him as well.

"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! THE GAUNLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" Papyrus said, as a bunch of deadly weapons, and a dog for some reason, came into view. " _Well, talk about overkill_." Brell thought, surprised to see all of this.

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" Papyrus said, and Brell expected something to happen, but nothing seemed to be happening, and Sans also noticed this.

"Well? What's the holdup?" Sans asked.

"HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP?! I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Papyrus answered, but apparently, nothing's happening.

"That, uh, doesn't look very activated." Sans commented.

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS... MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EASILY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!" Papyrus said, as the deadly weapons moved away.

"PHEW!" Papyrus said, before noticing Brell staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH! HEH! ...HEH?" Papyrus said before leaving the area. Brell sighed, and continued forward. What he didn't expect to see passed the bridge was a town called Snowdin. He decided to continue forward, but at least admiring the town along the way. Once he left the town, there's a fog coming up, and soon, a silhouette of papyrus came out.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING A LOT OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN... WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..." Papyrus stopped, before looking away. Brell felt confused as to why he stopped.

"NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THE, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus said, before the two prepared themselves. Brell sighed, but he isn't going to fight him. It may take a while, but that doesn't mean that he'll be stopping any time soon. After 20 minutes of bone dodging, and 10 seconds of arguing with a random dog and failing, the two stopped.

"WELL...! *HUFF* IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T... *HUFF* DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR OWN BARE FEET! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!" Papyrus suggested. Brell easily spared him, but after that, Papyrus seemed upset.

"NYOO HOO HOO... I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU..." " _Well, I've been hiding my strength under these baggy clothes, so he'll assume that I'm weak. I'm fine with that... well, at least in this underground._ " "UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISSAPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD... AND... MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANY!" Papyrus said, feeling disappointed in himself. Brell felt bad for the Puzzle loving Skeleton, and decided to walk to his side, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, You're a good Skeleton, why not we be friends?" Brell asked, smiling. This seemed to brighten Papyrus up quickly.

"REALLY? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME?" Papyrus asked, looking very surprised.

"Yeah, you have that sense of enthusiasm that I enjoy, and you make pasta for goodness sake! Plus, I enjoyed doing those puzzles as well!" Brell said, having a big smile on his face.

"WELL THEN... I GUESS... I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU! WOWIE! I BET WE'LL BE GREAT FRIENDS TOGETHER IN THE FUTURE!" Papyrus said, overjoyed with this event. "YOU ARE ALLOWED TO PASS HERE NOW. FEEL FREE TO COME BY TO MY HOUSE!" He added as he went back to his home. Brell stood there, looking at where Papyrus went, and smiled. "Heh, he really is a cool dude." He said to himself, smiling. He then decided to go back to find Papyrus to hang out with him. He didn't expect him to be standing right in front of his house, but that made it easier for him to find Papyrus. Papyrus spotted him coming, and waved at him.

"OH-HO, IT SEEMS THAT YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT AT MY HOUSE!" Papyrus said.

"You bet I do. I'm enjoying being around you and your brother. Mostly you for your enthusiasm." Brell said, giving him a thumbs up.

"GREAT! LET US ENTER MY HOME!" Papyrus suggested as the two entered. The first thing he saw was a rock on the nearby table.

"THIS IS MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK. HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT. AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY." Papyrus said.

"At least you're handling his pet well." Brell told Papyrus.

"THANK YOU!" Papyrus thanked. Soon, they entered the kitchen, and the first thing Brell looked at was the unusually higher sink.

"IMMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK. NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!" Papyrus said, and when Brell opened the door, he saw the same dog that god involved in their fight. Papyrus also saw the dog.

"WHAT?! CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" Papyrus told me. I jumped at the dog, but I unfortunately missed, falling on my face in the process, with the dog getting away.

"CURSES!" Papyrus said, annoyed at this. Soon, Sans peeked out of his room, and played his Trombone.

"DON'T YOU SASS ME BOY!" Brell yelled, annoyed that Sans had to annoy him with playing that instrument. After that event, Brell and Papyrus went to Papyrus' room, where they had some fun chatting about stuff and things. Soon though, Papyrus asked about the hood he wears as well. "Right, sorry for hiding my face, I didn't want to spook you from what I look like." He revealed his face to Papyrus, but Papyrus seemed confused. "WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM WITH YOUR FACE?" Papyrus asked. "Well, let's just say that humans usually have a nose and pupils on their eyes. makes me feel a bit of an... outcast from the rest."

"OH... SO YOU'RE A HUMAN, BUT NOT ENTIRELY THE SAME AS THE REST?" Papyrus asked.

"You... can say that. But hey, I'm here, and glad to make friends." Brell said, smiling. "Hey, Papyrus, I'm gonna be going to see the rest of the Underground. I'll be back sometime later." Brell added.

"OKAY! I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN SEEING THE REST OF THE UNDERGROUND!" Papyrus said, waving good by as Brell started leaving. Brell pulled his hood over his head before leaving though.

Soon, Brell left the house, but before he even went to the Waterfall area, Sans was waiting outside of the house. Brell looked at him, before asking, "Is there anything you need?"

"I wish to talk to you about something." Sans asked, and he sounded a bit more serious than he originally was. Brell decided to join him, and asked, "Is there something you need to know?"

"Just one. Have you seen a kid with a striped shirt?" Sans asked.

"Oh... you mean the kid that didn't come?" Brell asked, getting a slightly surprised look from him. "I've been waiting at the entrance for like a week, and the kid never showed up. Didn't know if this was a dimension where the kid never entered the underground or not."

"Dimension?" Sans asked. All Brell did was pulled out a miniature door, placed it on the ground, and it grew to his height. Sans looked surprised about this, and Brell said, "I'm a bit of what people would call and adventurer, except I go through Universes and dimensions... and like I said earlier, this must be a dimension where the kid never came."

Sans nodded slightly. "So, then what ARE you going to do here?" He asked, wondering what Brell's motive is for this world.

"Just wanting to see this world, and have as much fun as possible, making friends and such." Brell said with a smile on his face.

"Well, that's something I can live with. Take care." Sans said.

"Alright. It was nice seeing you Sans." Brell said, Sans nodding back. Soon, Brell started his journey to the next area, which seemed to involve a lot of water. " _Whelp, looks like I'm gonna get soaked in this area, but I ain't standing down from getting wet."_ Brell thought as he continued.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Whelp, this went well for you.**

 **"Yeah, getting to be friends with the two skeletons. It's cool!"**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter readers, and we'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello and welcome to the next chapter in the Undertale chapter of Brell's Misadventures!_**

 **"** **I'm still surprised that you managed to get this far."**

 ** _Eh, I try my best to continue this series, and also, I decided to make a poll for-_**

 **"Oi. You didn't make the decision! Your friend on Steam didn't see this at all, and he told you to do something for him when he found out!**

 _ **... God dammit. He's right viewers. Of course that thing he wanted from me was basically a decision for the readers here to pick: "Which YouTuber of this list will be the voice for the Immortal (and crazy) Protagonist?"**_

 **"Of course the guy only had 5** **YouTubers to pick, and these guys are pretty easy to find, and the choices are:**

 **Markiplier, the "King of the Squirrels!"**

 **Jacksepticeye, the "Irish Boss!"**

 **Jontron, the "Former Game Grump"**

 **Egorapter, the "Current Game Grump"**

 **and Danny, the "Third and current Game Grump"**

 _ **For the readers job here, whether they handled the choices in the poll or review, is to find out which of these guys voices fit our disfunctional protagonist best, and JUST A REMINDER, this was because my friend noticed this and wanted me to give my OC a voice to use.**_

 **"** **Right... so insults asside, in this chapter, I'm most likely going to fight… or in any case, run from the energetic fish woman."**

 ** _That's what every person that does the Pacifist Run did, and if you're not going to kill any of the monsters, which you didn't, you'll most likely do the same. Oh and by the way, there may be a chance that Undyne may look… different._**

 **"…** **How different are we talking?"**

 ** _You're gonna have to see for yourself._**

 **"…** **Right, but I'm having this feeling again."**

 ** _Oh boy, just keep that thought out and worry about what's going to happen currently._**

 **"** **Fine, but if I get that feeling again DURING ANY of the chapters in this series, I WILL sass you about it."**

 ** _…_** ** _Fine. Let's get this disclaimer over with and get back to the bloody story._**

 **"** **The Writer owns nothing but me, but my name and appearance is owned by his friend on Steam!"**

 _Chapter 3: Flopping with the fishes_

 _-No One's Point of View-_

After having a small chat with Sans about what happened to the kid, Brell started walking towards the next area of the underground… which looks very similar to waterfalls. This might show that later in the Underground he would end up getting closer to what may be like a volcano or something. BUT ANYWAYS, Waterfalls. Brell kept his hood on and kept walking until he went into what may have been similar to bushes, but he'll call them bushes because he can't remember what they're actually called.

"Oi, I thought YOU were the one who can't remember them, but bushes would be easier anyways." Brell said, annoying the writer again. He entered the bushes, in a crouching position since he's too tall if he stands up straight. He then spotted a hole in the wall, and decided "Why not, might as well see what's on the other side." What he didn't expect was that instead of what, it was WHO was on the other side, and what he saw was a pretty big and bulky armored knight, standing close to the shadow. The next thing he saw was Papyrus coming into the scene as well. Brell soon put two and two together and—

"H... HI, UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT... UH, REGARDING THAT HUMAN I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER..." Papyrus said. The armored knight, now known as Undyne, looked towards him, looking like as if talking to Papyrus, but Brell was unable to hear Undyne. "... HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY!" Papyrus answered. Undyne looked away. "... WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM...? W-W-WELL... NO I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END... I FAILED." Papyrus answered again. Undyne looked back at Papyrus. "... W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMAN'S SOUL YOURSELF... BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE... YOU SEE..."Undyne looked back at Papyrus, scaring him a bit. " _I really need to see if I can get Undyne to lighten up… If I don't turn into a pin cushion at first sight_." He thought, sweat dropping from the "attack first" part.

"I… UNDERSTAND, I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN!" Papyrus told her, before leaving. Brell was about to move, but he accidentally made some noise, and that got Undyne's attention. " _Oh shit_." Brell thought, as Undyne created a spear, walking slowly towards Brell's direction, before stopping in front of the bushes. After 10 seconds of unbearable silence (for both parties), Undyne removed her magic spear, and left the scene. Brell then sighed in relief, and left the area. But when he left the bushes, he saw that he wasn't alone. He saw what appeared to be an armless yellow monster with a yellow stripped shirt.

"Yo... did you see the way she was staring at you...? That... was AWESOME! I'm SOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention...? Ha ha. C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" The kid said, but Brell put a hand up. "What is it dude?" He asked. Brell looked at him and said, "Nah, you go ahead, I'm going my own path. Have fun with what you want to do!" Brell said, before leaving the kid on his own.

During his time trying to get through some of the puzzles, he saw what appears to be glowing flowers. He decided why not, and touch the first one he got to.

" ** _Long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hope with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling..._** "

" _ **Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that**_!"

" _ **Come on, sis! Make a wish**_!"

" ** _I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday_**..."

"Man, these monsters really want to go to the surface. Really wish I could help." Brell said, sounding a bit sad for them. He doesn't know HOW long these monsters were stuck here, but he could say it was a LONG time.

Soon, he found what appeared to be a walk way, and went through that, though he wanted to read what was on the wall.

" ** _The War of Humans and Monsters_**."

" _ **Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster**_... _**just to equal the power of a single human soul**_."

"Jesus, talk about comparing a single human to every monster in the Underground." Brell commented, surprised abut how strong humans are to these monsters.

" ** _But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. Its power allows it to persist outside of the human body, even after death_**."

" ** _If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul... a horrible beast with unfathomable power_**."

"... Soul Eater, anyone?" Brell asked, chuckling at the idea, but continued on. He then saw a picture of something that feels... unsettling, but it didn't bother him too much, though bothered him enough to know it could be dangerous to those around. He decided that he should continue on with his path...

Unfortunately, he was spotted by Undyne, if the thrown spear that he barely dodged was proof enough. "Oh great. I AIN'T GOT TIME TO DED!" Brell said as he spotted Undyne. Brell started running, Undyne following behind… or from across the water. She threw several spears at him, while Brell flopped, jumped, and rolled, trying to dodge the spears as stupidly and luckily as possible. Then, Brell saw more bushes to hide, and he jumped right into them, hiding from Undyne. Undyne got to the bushes, and from above, we can see that she is clearly above Brell, and was about to find him… only to hold up the same monster kid from earlier. She stared at the kid for a few seconds, before putting him down, and went back. Brell soon left the bushes, with the monster kid following behind.

"Yo... did you see that?! Undyne just... TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again...! Man, are you unlucky." " _more like lucky to avoid her, just glad you got there first, otherwise she would be pulling MY head up. Thanks little dude_." "If you were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left...! Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll be seeing her again!" The kid then left, leaving Brell there.

" _Jesus, Head Royal Guard, and a Woman? I thought that Undyne would have been a guy to begin with, and misheard all of what the others said… eh, unless I hear the voice, I might as well stay in the doubt for the time being_." He thought, before he kept on walking, though slowly due to thinking too much about what Undyne may look like under that armor.

Soon, he approached an area where there was one path and a lot of water around it. When he started walking, he wasn't completely aware of the tentacles that were coming out of the water. What made him aware that he wasn't alone was the fact that a giant monster came out of the water.

"Hey... there... Noticed that you were... here... I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'hear!" Onionsan said, which freaked Brell out a bit, but he decided to continue his journey. The monster followed him, much to his... annoyance.

"You're visiting Waterfall, huh? It's great here, huh! You love it, huh! Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite!" Onionsan said. Brell tried to keep himself calm from being annoyed by this giant onion looking monster.

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here... I, have to sit down all the time, but... He-hey! That's okay! It beats moving to the city! And living in a crowded aquarium! Like all my friends did!" Onionsan said. Brell kept walking, but didn't stop the monster from talking.

"And the aquarium's full a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I... That's okay though, y'hear! Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear! I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'hear!" Onionsan said. Brell didn't comment, which he never did since Onionsan came by. Brell soon got to the exit, though Onionsan wasn't finished.

"Hey... there... That's the end of this room. I'll see you around. Have a good time! In Waterfallllllllllllllllllllllllll" Onionsan said, going under the water. Brell looked at where Onionsan sank for a minute, then said, "Bye, have a beautiful time.", and continued his way. Soon, he saw some more written signs ahead.

" ** _This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's soul. When a monster dies, its soul disappears. and incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster_**."

" ** _There is only one exception. the soul of a special species of the monster called a "Boss Monster." a Boss Monster's soul is strong enough to persist after death... if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul. but this has never happened. And now it never will_**."

Soon, he saw a statue, and later a bucket full of Umbrellas. He decided that he would take one for the statue. After placing the umbrella where the umbrella could cover the statue, the statue plays some calming music. Somehow, it brightened Brell's mood a bit, but he had to continue his journey. Soon, he spotted the Monster kid, and he spotted him back.

"Yo! You can't hold an Umbrella either?" He asked, and Brell chuckled.

"Nah, I have a habit where I like to feel the drops of water fall on my head." Brell answered. The monster kid decided to join Brell for the moment, and the two walked. Of course that was short lived from the fact that there was a wall up ahead. Brell climbed up easily, but as for the Monster kid...

"Yo, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" The kid said before leaving the area. Brell nodded at the kids direction, and went his own way. He enter was appears to be a dark area, but was still able to see the writings on the wall.

" _ **The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy**_."

"Whelp, now I know why some of these monsters are angry at the humans, they started it first! Scared bunch of numbskulls, always paranoid about something!" Brell told himself, annoyed at the fact that humans were always scared of things, but hey, that's human nature in most aspects.

" ** _In the end, it could hardly be called a war_**." " _More like a slaughter_." " ** _United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single soul was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust_**..."

Brell sighed, and continued to where he is on wood. He was too much into his head that he didn't notice the glow on the ground. When a spear popped out from under, Brell jumped back, and then spotted Undyne, which was just a floor under. " _Whelp, running again_." Brell thought as he ran, avoiding the spears that kept coming from the ground. After minutes of running and dodging, He soon saw that he got to a dead end… well if the fact that there wasn't much more of a bridge up ahead. When he turned around, he saw Undyne just a few meters away, and prepared himself, though he didn't expect Undyne to cut the bridge between them, and Brell started falling. "Oh bawlz." Brell said, seeing the ground.

Like the first time he entered the Underground, instead of landing on the flower bed, he slammed right onto the ground, not even near the water that covered most of the ground.

"God dammit, again with hitting the ground!" Brell yelled, mostly in pain. He laid there for 20 minutes, and soon got to his feet and started walking. When he looked at his surroundings, he noticed a lot of trash down here, most likely from the surface. "Jeez, way to find a dump." Brell said, slightly annoyed, but sighed and continued forward. He noticed a dummy similar to the one back at the Ruins with Toriel. He looked at it, waved at it, and left. Of course, he didn't expect to see it move, having angry eyes, and got in front of him. Feeling a bit weirded out by the fact that this dummy was in front of him, an yelling a lot of nonsense towards him. " _Jesus fuck, this guy's angry. He needs a better hobby than standing near the trash_." Brell thought, before the same ghost from the Ruins came by, unintentionally helping Brell getting the Dummy away.

"Oh hey there! Nice to see you again!" Brell said, waving at the ghost, but soon realized something important, and slouched in shame. "Why are you slouching? Are you sad?" The ghost asked, getting a nod, and Brell said, "I'm said because I didn't introduce myself to you the first time we met AND the fact that I never asked for your name." Soon, we see him holding his legs to his chest, sitting towards a corner in shame. "Oh, well, my name is Napstablook, what is your name?" Napstablook asked. Brell soon got out of his feeling of guilt, and smiled towards the ghost. "The name's Brell, and I'm glad to see you again." Napstablook smiled at Brell, and nodded. While Brell was with Napstablook, they did some things together, though for some reason Brell's favorite was just lying down on the ground. What Brell felt when on the ground, lying there for a period of time… he felt like he was one with the universe and at peace at the same time. " _Jesus, this feels so relaxing. Thanks Napstablook for this. I owe ya one, buddy_." Brell thought, smiling.

Unfortunately for Brell, he had to stop his relaxing, and soon, had to continue his journey. He thanked Napstablook before leaving, and soon he found himself around what appears to be an area where the floor he needs to walk on glows in the dark when touching the glowing shrooms. Soon though… he seems to enter what seems to be… Temmie Village. When Brell saw this, and stayed there for three minutes…

" _What in the name of sweet baby Jesus am I in_?" Brell thought, and soon he left that area, which he was thankful of. He doubted that he would last in that area any longer without being driven crazy. He found out that the last shroom lit up the right path, but he didn't know until the last second. He was annoyed about it, but he decided to put it aside, and went to the path.

Brell sighed, and soon found what appears to be a single flower. He didn't trust this, but since there wasn't anything to do here, he decided to touch it, but what he didn't expect was two words that seemed to get his on his toes.

" _ **Behind you**_."

Brell slowly turned around, only to see Undyne standing right there. Brell felt that he was on edge, as if Undyne was about to attack immediately, but soon, Undyne broken the silence, "Seven."

Brell blinked for a second, and asked, "Eh... Excuse me?" He was both surprised and confused. " _So Undyne is a woman. Talk about not figuring it out until the last second, but what does seven have anything to do wit—."_ His thought was interrupted from Undyne.

"Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king… King Asgore Dreemurr… will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity… And give them back the suffering and pain we have endured… Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your soul… or I'll tear it from your body." Undyne said, preparing a magic spear. Brell just stayed silent, and started chuckling, which began to start laughing, with tears coming down from his eyes.

"Huh?! What are you laughing about, punk?!" Undyne angrily asked, which stopped Brell, but he still smiled sadly. Soon, he put his arms out, and said, "I am sorry, but when it comes to me… it's a lost cause. Maybe some other human would willingly be put here so that you can take that one. But not me… I have my reason, but I won't show it until I have a better sense of trust in you, and since you don't trust me, neither will I trust you… for the time being."

Undyne tilted her helmet to the side, but shook her head, and said slightly angrily, "Don't be a fool, human. I doubt it will be anytime soon before another will come by, and since you're here, it'll be good enough for us to leave this Underground." She then started to charge at Brell, surprised that he hasn't moved from where he was standing. She was a few meters away from impaling the guy, only for the monster kid to come out, stopping here from continuing. From what Brell can understand at this point, it seems as though the monster kid was completely oblivious to the fact that he is, or was but still looks like, a human. But he won't hold it against him, he's still a kid to begin with. Soon though, the monster kid was being pulled by his cheek by Undyne, walking away from Brell. He then decided to walk in their direction, only to see another path that he didn't see before. Curious taking his interest, he went to the path, and soon found himself near two bridges, one between the edge of his side and a pillar, and the other bridge connecting the pillar to the other edge. When he was about to cross the second bridge, he heard a voice.

"Yo!" it was the monster kid. Brell sighed, and turned to see the kid in front of him. While he was thankfully about the few times that he helped him out, he didn't want the kid to follow him to the point where he meets the King.

"Yeah?" Brell asked, crossing his arms. Soon the two started talking, mostly about him being a human, and the kid asked him to hate him. Brell laughed at the idea, and said, "I can't hate you kid. You have that sense of personality that reminds me of my younger times."

"R-really?" the kid asked, surprised from his comment. Brell went on one knee, due to the fact that the monster kid was short, and said, "You're a nice kid, who really like his idol. I can respect that. I'm surprised that you'd go as far as wanting to HELP her in battle. That takes a lot of guts for someone like you. That in it on itself, you deserve a medal." Brell smiled at the kid, and the kid smiled back. The kid decided to head back home, but due to his clumsiness and lack of arms, he tripped over himself and would have fallen off the bridge if him holding onto the edge with his teeth didn't stop him. Brell was shocked that this happened, and he spotted Undyne at the other side of the bridge. When he went to get the monster kid, Undyne tensed up and was about to stop him, but she didn't when she saw that Brell got the kid onto the bridge rather than trying to attack him. When the kid got his footing right, he saw Undyne, and immediately tried to defend Brell from her, with words of course, and Undyne started backing off, surprising Bell again.

"Once again kid, that took a lot of guts. Thanks." Brell thanked the kid, patting the kids back gently. The kid smiled back, and soon left the area. Brell went back to where he was going, but soon, he saw what appears to be a rock formation with an entrance at its base, an on top of the rocks stood Undyne. " _Sweet Jesus fuck, this girl doesn't give up, does she_?" He thought, sweat dropping. When e got close enough, she started speaking again.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed." She started. Brell then thought, " _Man, she must be THIS desperate to try and take my soul, from the fact they're one soul away. Jesus, I respect her already."_ He decided to continue listening.

"First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago…" She started, but paused. Brell was waiting, but was wondering if she is going to continue.

"…No, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!? NGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne yelled, and a flash of light came to, preventing Brell from seeing Undyne. When the light died down, he saw her back towards him, and looked over her shoulder. She turned towards Brell, and now showed her face. He was able to tell that Undyne was a girl, due to the fact that her face looked femminine, making Brell blush a bit, thankful that he is wearing his hood over his face. " _Well, at least i know that Undyne's a woman... though I wonder what's under that armor of her's?"_ Brell thought, before hearing what Undyne has to say now.

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphy's history books made me think humans were cool… with their giant robots and flowery swordsman." " _wait what, giant robots and what now_?" "BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy good-two-shoes-schtick! "Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers!" You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!" " _Jesus bawls, this girl has some issues about being down here_." "That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose!" She shouted, and now was glaring at Brell, and added, "Now, human! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhuhu!"

Brell sighed, and thought, " _Well, no way to pass through her mind but doing it the old fashion way_." He would have stepped forward, but was stopped by Undyne's next choice of words. "Even if you're my enemy right now, I wish to know their face before I strike you down, so stop hiding yours like a coward!" Brell stepped back, holding on his hood. Undyne noticed this, and asked, "Are you that scared to show your face? What's the matter, trying to hide something that would be considered ugly?!"

Brell squinted, a bit annoyed by the comment, but decided, "Eh, fuck it, might as well." And soon took off his hood. While Undyne was eager to fight the human, she wasn't expecting the human to lack a nose and pupils. The lack of those two made his face feel a bit… unsettling, but she didn't back down. "That's it, come closer, because HERE I COME!" She yelled, jumping down towards Brell. They were now in a fight, and Undyne tried to send a spear to Brell just so he can at least try to defend himself, but he declined, due to the fact that his arms were behind his back. This confused Undyne, but then realized that Brell isn't going to fight her, which angered her a bit.

"I can't believe that you're not going to fight me in this battle, but I can't back down now! Not when we're so close to getting our freedom!" Undyne said, throwing a bunch of spears at him, and he dodged them, rather than deflecting them, which confused Undyne, but that didn't matter for now, she had to fight. "Undyne, while I would see that you're doing your race a favor, which is a good thing, you're wasting your time on a guy like me!" Brell told her, though he didn't want his secret to comeout... not just yet. "SHUT UP! Just make it easier for the both of us and stand still!" Undyne yelled as she conntinued her assault.

Several minutes of trying to attack Brell and failing seemed to have put Undyne on the edge, and was started to get a bit exhausted, but still continued her attack. Brell noticed this, and decided to flee, when she didn't look. When she noticed that Brell ran passed her, she started chasing him, "HEY, Get back her you punk!", but she didn't expect Brell to say, "Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" That threw her off a bit, but she continued chasing him. They both then entered Hotland, and Brell got to the other side of the bridge, Undyne barely catching up. When she fell to the ground, Brell saw that he could give Undyne a cup of water that was from a water cooler, which he has no idea how that's there to begin with. Unfortunately, he tripped on the bridge, losing the cup of water into the lava.

" _Shit, looks like I'll need to carry her back_." Brell thought, but when he tried to pick her up, she was too heavy. " _DOUBLE FUCK! I didn't think that my training wouldn't be good enough for this! HOW MUCH WEIGHT DOES THIS FUCKING ARMOR WEIGH?!_ " Brell thought angrily. He knew that he would have to take the armor off, but that was the hard part, and by hard part, I mean literally uncomfortable in doing it, but... " _Oh boy, let's just get this over with, and get her home_." He thought, now starting to take the armor off. He started with the arms and legs first, and now the body. After getting the armor off, he was just thankful that she was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of blue pants. From what he can see, Undyne's muscles are pretty buff... of course that didn't stop her from having slightly big breasts that her shirt covered, of course that bit doesn't help our protagonist here. Brell smacked himself, and said "God dammit. I really hate this part."

Soon, he carried Undyne, in a position where her chin was resting on his head. Of course that lead to her breasts pushing on his neck. " _God dammit! This is embarrasing_!" Brell thought, before looking at nothing in particular, and sent out the middle finger.

 _ **... was that towards me?**_

"YES IT WAS, YA PIECE OF SHIT!" Brell yelled, almost dropping Undyne. "This has to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done."

 _ **Only thing more embarrassing that that is doing it with a bunch of people staring.**_

"Fuck you." He grumbled, continuing his walking, still carrying Undyne, though he was having some difficulties. He sighed, seeing that he almost managed to get to Undyne's house, which looked like a giant fish. He never knew that she was neighbor with Napstablook, but put the thought aside, and got inside Undyne's house. When he got inside, Undyne stirred, and got Brell on edge. He placed Undyne on the ground, with one of those cusions under her head. He then written on a note, placed it on the table, and left, mostly wanting to see Napstablook again.

 _ **-Dis is a line cut, don't mind meh!-**_

 _ **Originally this was suppose to be where we would stop, but I decided to continue on with this chapter.**_

 **"Okay then! Just do it!"**

 _ **Shut up ye lil'shit!**_

 _ **-Dis is a line cut, don't mind meh!-**_

- _With Undyne_ -

When Undyne started waking up, the first place she originally thought she was going to wake up in was at the bridge in Hotland, with her armor still on. Seeing herself in her house without said armor made her confused. " _The hell? How did I get here in... oh. That punk! What the hell did he do?! Where is he?! And why am I not in my armor?!_ " She thought, angry. She may have lost that fight, but that was because he didn't fight back, and got her to faint from the intense amount of heat. When she got up, she saw a note on the table, and went to look at it. When she grabbed the note, it said;

" _Hey, Undyne! Sorry about having to take your armor off. It was because that armor weighs too much for me to bring you to your home with your armor at the same time. I'm planning on getting the rest of the_ _armor... after relaxing with Napstablook for a bit. And if you REALLY want to fight me... just don't say I didn't warn ya_." -Brell

"Brell... what kind of stupid name is that?" Undyne asked herself, even though she knew she'll get that answer from him. She decided to find him at Napstablooks house before he tries to get the armor. When she got there, it appears that she was too late to find him quickly. The next place she decided to go to was basically where she fainted from being there in armor, though she may find him sooner than later, since she's running in the same path Brell took.

- _Back to Brell_ -

Brell was standing at where he and Undyne fought, hood over his head and covering his face, and looked at the rock formation where Undyne stood. "She was pretty strong, though I didn't let her hit me, which to me makes it sound humiliating for her, and I kinda feel bad about it. *sigh* Well, if she wants to fight me the next time, fine, but hopefully not to-." "HEY, YOU!" "GOD DAMMIT! Had to jynx myself, didn't I?!" Brell shouted at himself, hearing Undyne again too soon for his own good. He turned to Undyne, and said, "So, you here to fight me, or to help me with bringing your armor home?"

"You know exactly what the answer is, you punk!" Undyne shouted, pointing a finger at him. Brell sighed in annoyance, mostly because he didn't want to fight. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Or are you just a chicken?!" Undyne taunted, trying to get the human to fight her.

"... Fine." Brell said, now facing her. Undyne smirked at this, but a hand from the human was put up, confusing her. " _What does he think he's doing? Is he trying to stall me or something?_ " Undyne asked, getting a bit impatient. Brell used his other hand to pull down his hood, and said, "But here's the thing. I made a promise not to fight any of the monsters down here, which was also the reason why I ran instead." Undyne squinted her eyes, or eye at the fact she wears an eye patch over her left eye. "However, since you want to fight me, and doesn't seem to want to stop, I'll make an exception here, but there are two things you will need to know first."

"And what are those two, human?" Undyne asked, bringing up a magic spear, though she didn't realize that doing so made Brell look more annoyed.

"One... get rid of those spears. If you wish to fight me..." Brell started before smashing his right fist into his left palm, cracking his neck, and added, "... Put up your fists." Undyne was surprised at this type of fighting. " _Well, If that was the reason why he didn't fight back earlier... well besides that promise he made_." She thought, before putting her spear away. "And the second thing to know?" Undyne asked, bringing her fists up.

"The second thing... I don't want to hurt you, but when I'm fighting, it's pretty hard to hold back, so don't say I didn't warn ya, like I left on that note in your house.." Brell said, before getting into a pose similar to Ryu (From Street Fighter). Undyne didn't know why, but she felt like this human is capable of doing more things than she would know. She will find out how good he is in a fight though.

- _ **Round one: FIGHT**_ -

Undyne started with a straight jab to Brell, only to be blocked easily. She followed up with a quick kick to his legs. He jumped back, only to see Undyne sending a strong punch towards his face, which nailed it, sending him flying back a bit. He got back up, and got back to his pose. Undyne jumped at Brell, sending a kick towards him, and he blocked it. He decided to go for the attack started with sending some punches and kicks, most of those attacks were blocked or dodged, but some managed to get to her. He then sent a kick towards her face, sending her flying a bit, and fell to the ground. When she got up, she barely dodged a straight jab from Brell, but didn't see Brell's next attack.

"TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!" Brell shouted, getting Undyne caught in the attack, kicked multiple times before being sent flying away. Brell got his feeting back, and noticed that Undyne was getting up again, and went on the defensive again. Undyne went straight towards Brell, sending multiple punches at him. He blocked and/or dodged most of her attacks, and soon grabbed her arm, and threw her over his body right to the ground. He jumped back, waiting for Undyne to get back up. When Undyne got back up, Brell decided to end this fight quickly. He ran right up to her, dodged her punch by crouching, and...

"SHORYUKEN!" Brell yelled, flying upward with the fist connecting to Undyne's chin, and also sent her flying in the air.

 ** _-K.O.!-_**

Soon, the two got back to the ground, Brell landing on his feet, while Undyne fell on her back. Brell thought that he won, due to hearing the SF4 announcer saying it, but noticed that Undyne was slowly getting up, though groaning from moving too much. Brell was surprised at Undyne's unwillingness to give up from his attacks.

"I have to say, you managed to handle my attacks very well, but from what I can see, you look like you'll get knocked out for good if I continued." Brell pointed out. Undyne gritted her teeth, annoyed from the comment, and said, "This... *huff* This is Hnnn... Nothing! I'm not going to... stop from trying to beat you!" Brell sighed, and looked away. Clearly, she was stubborn as well, seeing that she isn't backing down.

"While I'll give you credit for not giving up, is that stubborness I hear? Because you're barely standing on your feet." Brell stated, knowing that Undyne is getting exhausted from this fighting and pain. "Please, don't do this Undyne. You don't have to-." He couldn't continue when he got impaled by a spear through where his heart would be. He looked back at Undyne, seeing that she threw a spear at him. He looked shocked for a moment, but soon smiled. "Heh... a sneak attack, I see... really didn't... want to show..." He spoke, before the spear dissapeared. Undyne seemed very surprised from the fact that Brell was still standing, even if he stumbled a bit.

" _How is he still standing like nothing has happened?! He would most likely be on his knees from that at- Wait, want to show what_?" Undyne thought, and soon, she got to her feet. She decided to throw another spear at him, but obviously the same trick doesn't work twice, since he dodged that one. "What secret are you hiding, Human... no, whatever you are?" She was getting a weird feeling from the guy, but she was somewhat thankful that this isn't a negative type, since this guy never intended to harm any of the monsters down here.

"Just someone who is not comfortable with speaking about his secrets in the open. Who knows if there's anyone else out here to listen?" Brell stated, frowning. Undyne didn't say anything. He was right, and if she wanted answers, it would be best to get them privately. That said, she had an idea, tough she's having a hard time if it WAS a good idea or not, but it's one she'll be taking.

"I may have a place, but any funny business..." "You don't have to worry ma'am. I won't do anything." Brell said, putting up his hands, showing that he isn't going to do anything. She pointed her index finger at her eye, then pointed the same finger at Brell, basically saying "I got my eye on you" and Brell smirked at that. He rolled his eyes at that as well, though it was obviously difficult for Undyne to know that due to his eyes lacking the pupils. "And if it's the same place we're thinking about, then that's perfect. Cause I left something there that I somehow lot there." Brell added, now putting his hands in his pockets.

"And what might that be?" Undyne asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. She didn't know if she actually missed something that wasn't there to begin with, but she did just leave immediately after waking up and reading the note that was left there, so there's a chance she missed what he left behind.

"A lamp... I'll explain that as well. But first, are we going there before or after getting your armor?" Brell asked. Undyne was a bit surprised to still see that Brell is willing to bring the armor, even after he "supposedly" won the fight, but smiled and answered, "Let's get my armor first. Then we'll talk. But is there anything we CAN talk about that relates to you while we're getting my armor?" While she can wait for the big secrets, she still wants to know some other stuff about the man that stands with her.

"Well, that depends on what you ask. If there are questions that relates to my secrets, I won't speak. If the questions doesn't, I'll answer." Brell stated, and Undyne nodded. While they're heading to where her armor is, she asked, "Where did you get your training from? I mean, you were able to dodge my attacks from our "First" fight, and just a few minutes ago, you managed to beat me down to the ground with barely any injuries!" Brell chuckled at that, and said, "Well, let's say that I had my training from a good and wise master. Gouken is his name... wonder how he and the others are doing?"

While Undyne got her answer for that question, she's still surprised about that his master was able to train him so well, she and the rest of the underground would have been dead if Brell decided to kill everything here. She was basically glad that Brell doesn't have that set of mind... or at least for the Monsters Underground. "So... how long have you been training with him?" She asked, wanting to know if he did this for a long time, or if it was short.

"Eh... maybe around a month or two? I felt like I was finished at that time... but now, I'm starting to feel like my training isn't finished, so after my time in the Underground, I'll go back to continue my training." Brell answered. Undyne nodded a bit, but soon remembered a small detail that would ruin that plan.

"Er... sorry to burst your bubble, but your kinda... trapped down here with the rest of us. Did you not know about the Barrier, the one thing in between us and freedom?" Undyne asked, wanting to know if Brell knows about the barrier.

"Yeah, I know about the Barrier. But I doubt you know about what I can do, though I'll tell you back at your place." Brell answered. Undyne processed those words and thought, " _So, this is another secret he doesn't want to be public. Fine, but I'll find out when we get back_." Soon, the two got to Hotland, and found her armor on the ground. When they got all the pieces of armor, they started walking back. They reached back to Undyne's house, and placed her armor next to the piano, which Brell doesn't know why she has one to begin with. Soon, the two took their seats, which were cushions, and Undyne asked the first question Brell knew was coming.

"So... about that spear through your chest. How did you handle that attack without even... falling on..." Undyne asked, seeing that Brell was holding his head in his hands, disconnecting from his neck. Undyne's eyebrows raised due to the amount of shock she's having, but unlike Toriel, she didn't faint from the scene. "Are you... Immortal or something?"

"Whelp, I'm surprised you're handling this better than the... first one I showed. But yes, I am, though I originally wasn't." Brell told, putting his head back in place. Undyne was confused and thought, " _Wait, you were never immortal to start with? Then... how did you achive it?_ " "AH! There you are!" Brell said, getting up, and walking to the sink. Undyne didn't know what he was talking about, until she saw a lamp that wasn't there before. She saw him grabbing the lamp, and tapped it. What came out of the lamp was a pink colored skull, and the first thing it asked was, "Let me guess, another person that wants to know about your wishes?" " _Wait, WISHES?! Is THAT how he got his immortality?! ... well, that explains why he wanted to get back here to start with_." Undyne thought, before realizing that the two were staring at her. "Uh... what is it?"

"Well, you were spacing out for a second. Is there any other questions you have to ask us?" Brell asked, before sitting back down on the cusion, placing Jeffery on the table. Undyne asked, "What do you mean "wishes"? You mean this... whatever it is, is capable of making wishes come true?!" Undyne asked.

"I am only capable of making the wishes to only one person. It's just so happens to be this man here had beaten everyone else to the punch." Jeffery stated. Undyne looked at Jeffery, before looking back at Brell, crossed her arms, and asked, "So... besides your "Immortality wish", what other wishes did you make?" She has been getting more questions every time she gets an answer, but she'll get her answers here, since Brell felt that talking about it wasn't good to do in the open.

"Well, my next wish was to have the ability to going to different dimensions and universes, using this." Brell stated, pulling out a miniature door. Undyne looked at it, and thought, " _That little thing? How can he possibly get to other wor-_ " her thought was interupted when she saw the door growing to Brell's size when he placed it on the ground. "... _Guess I should have seen that coming_." Undyne thought, sweat dropping from not seeing it. This also answered her earlier question on how he would be able to leave the Underground.

"Then there's my wish of not being able to get controlled, whether it was through manipulation, possesion, basically anything that involves controlling me. Of course I added a bit of a... "Alerting system", which is that everytime someone tries to control me, I start bleeding from my head." Brell said told. Undyne nodded, but when she was expecting him to tell more, which he didn't for 15 seconds, she asked, "Alright, but what's stopping you from telling me the rest?" Brell sweat dropped, before saying, "Well... alright, I'll tell you, but let me just say that I didn't want to tell you one of them out of feeling embarrassed about it " That made Undyne squint her eye, but nodded. " _Embarrassed about it? Just what wish did you make_?" Undyne thought. Soon, she didin't expect to see Brell looking more... sick, or something. "Uh, hey... what's going on? You're looking... very sick!" Undyne asked, not knowing what's going on, but Brell just waved her off, which confused her.

"Nah, just showing you my other wish. It's basically an ability where I can increase my strength and speed, though the higher the amount I use, the more dead I look. At full power, I would look like a skeleton." Brell stated, before going back to looking heathly again. While Undyne felt a bit weirded out about looking more dead when using more power, she was slightly psyched about this ability.

"Holy crap, this reminds me of Dragon Ball Z!" Undyne said, smiling at the idea, and Brell was confused and said, "... what do you mean?"

"I mean like Goku, or his race in that fact, is able to increase their strength, though the difference here between you and them is that while they grow more hair..." "I lose more flesh. Well, never knew that before... Huh." Brell finished, slightly surprised about that fact. "How did you know this "Dragon Ball Z" thing?" He asked, wanting to know how she knows about it.

"Well, I was introduced to it, thanks to my Friend, Alphys." Undyne answered, getting an "Ah." from Brell. Undyne soon asked about the last wish, but she seemed to have a difficult time trying to get him to talk, but after 3 minutes of asking...

"ALRIGHT! Fine! But jeez, I wasn't expecting to tell anyone about this, so... ugh, how do I start this?" Brell asked himself. Undyne didn't know why it was difficult to answer, much less didn't know why it was embarrassing, but she's about to get her answer soon, but since he's having a hard time trying to start it, she suggested, "How about why you made that wish to begin with?"

"Right... I know that some point in my life, I would have this feeling, where I would feel... lonely." Brell started, and Undyne then started having an idea as to why it was hard for him to tell this wish, but then had a thought as to why he was having a hard time speaking about this. She narrowed her eye, and asked, "Are you... hitting on me!?" That got Brell's attention, if him looking at her immediately, slightly jumping at the words was getting his attention.

"W-What?! I-I.. What?!" Brell asked, blushing from the words that came out of her mouth. Undyne laughed, and said, "It was a joke! Calm down!" Brell soon narrowed his eyes at her, and said, "Don't do that. You scared me shitless from you saying that, just after I told you a small bit of that wish."

While Undyne laughed a bit, she had some mixed feelings about this, and the way he tried to tell it to her, she thought, " _Is he REALLY interested in me? ... I'll have to figure that out, but after I know more about this... wish he made_." Undyne continued listening to Brell's wish.

"As I was saying... I didn't want to feel alone, doing all of this stuff by myself. I know that it won't be until some hundreds of years have passed, but having that feeling just... doesn't suit well with me. So my wish was... If I ever get into a relationship with someone, and the deal is done, my considered "Soul Mate" would have my first wish as well, which is the Immortality wish." Brell told, scratching the back of his head. Undyne now understood why he made the wish, but the part where he felt embarressed about it... she has a bit of an idea why, but that considered "Lucky girl" could be anyone, though which one is the question. She had a thought and asked, "What is it in girls that mostly draws your... attention?" She didn't know why she asked, but it was mostly something to think about.

"Er... mostly girls who can kick my ass... and that isn't human." Brell answered, before he slammed his face on the table, most likely out of embarressment. Undyne looked at him, sweat dropping from his action, and thought, " _Whelp... I'm probably the first to be found in that list_." Undyne sighed, before her phone rang. She looked at the phone and realized that it was Papyrus. She talked to him, asking what he wanted. Papyrus said that he wanted to bring a friend over to hang out... and wishes to get to his training as well. While Undyne felt a bit... skeptical about this friend, she decided to accept this, and waited for Papyrus to come by.

"Was that Papyrus?" Brell asked, looking at Undyne. She nodded, and that brought Brell's mood up a bit. "Well, it's good to know that Pap's alright." He chuckled a bit, smiling at the fact. Undyne raised an eyebrow, but smirked at the comment. " _He must have made friends with Papyrus, which explains his behavior about this guy... Brell was it? ... still feels weird, but well, might as well use it_." Soon, knocking was heard, but instead of Undyne getting the door, Brell had beaten her to the punch, and opened it first. They saw Papyrus, and he was surprised to see Brell here as well, which made Undyne easily assume that Brell here was the considered friend he was bringing over.

"SO... HAVE I MISSED ANYTHING?" Papyrus asked, and both Brell and Undyne smiled. "Nah, You just got here in time for your training!" Undyne told him, Brell raising an eyebrow at that, but decided to watch what their "Training" is like. He soon figured out that his training has been related to cooking... though from the way they handled cooking felt a bit... chaotic,.to where the house started burning. Soon the trio left the house, and they ended up getting to Pap's house.

"Well... that escalated quickly." Brell commented, before sitting on the green couch. "I mean, in all my life, that was the fastest way of burning down a house.. and no, I don't want this house to be next." He added, looking at Undyne, who chuckled a bit. Soon, Undyne asked, "So, what are you going to do now?" She is curious on what he'll be doing next. She already knows that he's capable of leaving the Underground (or in this case universe/dimension) at will, but she never understood why he came here to begin with.

Brell knows why, and he mentally cursed the writer of the story, but sighed. He can't do much about that until he reaches this "Episodes" end... as in, the end of being in this universe and going to the next. He just HOPES that these readers handles the next poll that relates to where he'll be going next.

"I would most likely try to see the rest of the Underground, then stay here for a bit. I mean, I did promise that I would come back to the Ruins to check on my friend again." Brell answered. Undyne felt surprised that he's willing to stay, but she didn't seem to be bothered at that. Through at this point, the considered "rest of the Underground", or the areas of the Underground that he hasn't explored yet, are comprised of Hotland... and Asgore's area. While Undyne already knows about his Immortality, and possibly Alphys, since she has cameras everywhere, she doesn't think that EVERYONE ELSE knows about this, which meant that Brell was doing a good job at hiding his secrets. But even if he has been capable of handling himself, she felt that it would be better if she "escorted" him to the King herself, mostly for two reasons.

Her first reason was to mostly know more about Brell and a bit of his life. While he may have been secretive at first sight, once he trusts you enough, he's an honest guy. He's even sometimes fun to be around as well. Plus, she really wante dto know what type of fighting style he used in that fight, since he beat the living shit out of her with it.

The second reason was to talk to the King herself first before meeting Brell, just so that they didn't have to start, what Brell would say, "a pointless battle.", though it may not be completely pointless, though it depends on what happens when they get there.

"If you're going to see the rest of the Underground, then I'm going with you... even if I'm not the biggest fan of Hotland." Undyne told Brell, which surprised him. "What? I-I don't understand. Why do you need to come with me for the rest of the place?" He asked, leaning forward in the coach. He felt that it would lead to an awkward situation between the two. "I have my reasons, though the only acceptable one is when meeting with King Asgore. I'm willing to try and make sure he doesn't attack you instantly." Undyne told him, scratching the back of her head. Brell looked at her, before saying, "Well, if that's the reason you want to go with me, that's fair enough." Brell told her. Undyne looked at Brell, and smirked a bit.

"You know, you not half bad... for a noseless human." Undyne said, putting a hand out. Brell looked at the hand, then to her face, and smirked as well, taking the hand. "You're not so bad yourself, ye One-Eyed Fish." Brell told her, and the two laughed for a bit. Though before they left, Papyrus asked, "ARE YOU GOING TO SEE THE KING FRIENDS?"

"Well... mostly to see the rest of the Underground, but the King is of that area." Brell pointed out. Papyrus nodded and said, "WELL, HOPE YOU HAVE FUN! THERE'S A BIT TO SEE THERE... EVEN IF I DON'T GO THERE MUCH." Brell smiled, and said, "Thanks Papyrus. We'll come back after that."

"Yeah, and don't worry, I'll be with him as well. You know me Pap!" Undyne said, giving Papyrus a huge grin.

"YEAH, UNDYNE, SOMEONE WHO IS ABLE TO SUPLEX BOULDERS!" Papyrus said, which got Brell to freeze a bit, but kept his smile going. The two then left the house, with Brell pulling his hood over, and looked at Undyne. "What is it?" She asked. Brell crossed his arms, and asked, "Suplexing Boulders?" "Because I can!" Undyne told him. "Jeez, and here I thought you had normal knight training... Though those signs back in waterfall did mention about the difference between humans and monsters." Brell noted, scratching his beard in the process. Undyne nodded, which got Brell thinking that was the reason why she had boulders involved in her training.

"Alright, let's get going. I'm pretty excited to see the rest!" Brell said, before starting to walk ahead. Undyne caught up easily, now walking right next to him. "Hey Brell?" Undyne asked, getting his attention. "Yeah?" He asked, looking at Undyne. "Sorry about me trying to kill you in the first place." She said, a bit disappointed in herself, but Brell placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Hey, it's alright. You barely did anything to me, and I did want to brighten you up when I first saw you... which was when You and Papyrus talked about his report... on me." That got her attention, and said, "So that noise I heard WAS you!" Brell chuckled, and said, "Your right on that. I was worried that you'd do something else to me that didn't relate to my soul."

"... Fair enough." Undyne said, accepting on what he said, and continued their walk towards Hotland.

 **To be continued...**

 _ **Well, that took a long time.**_

 **"Yeah, making this chapter 10,000 words, rather than an average 5,000 like the last 2 chapters."**

 _ **I mean, if you read this, you'd understand.**_

 **"Fine, let's just hope there isn't much rage from our readers here on out, because I'm starting to think that this Universe of Undertale is where Undyne and Alphys are just friends and are not Bisexual."**

 _ **Just wait for the next chapter, and have a good day readers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter of Brell's adventure in Undertale.**_

" **Or 5** **th** **chapter, since my writer here decided to have 2 chapters in one in the previous chapter."**

 _ **Oi, if I make it into one chapter, then it will be one chapter!**_

" **Anyways, from what you can tell from the last chapter (which I'm still surprised about), both me and Undyne have some… mixed feelings about each other after I told her about my considered… 5** **th** **wish."**

 _ **And also the fact that Undyne wishes to bring him to Asgore, rather than just leaving that to himself.**_

" **It's basically like an escort to a king, only some differences…"**

 _ **Like the fact that Undyne may have a crush on you, even though you both have only been together for like… 3 or 5 hours? And let's not forget about your first time meeting her...**_

" **OI! She was just doing her duty! Jesus, way to bring the mood down. And besides, We got our first Review, by one "** _ **Austin 'SirAuruda1st' Bass**_ **"."**

 _ **Really? Didn't see that coming.**_

" **Of course he asks about if there's an actual shipping between me and Undyne. Well Sir Austin, if you haven't notice our discussion earlier, there MAY BE a shipping between me and Undyne, though our dear writer hasn't given a straight answer. Thanks for the question by the way!"**

 _ **You'll see it a bit more of that later… even though my friend from dA and Steam isn't exactly enjoying the fact that his appearance and name is involved in this, and thought that thinking of a voice actor for the Brell here isn't enough punishment. Anyways, from what we've mentioned in the last chapter, there is a poll about which voice would best suit Brell, though due to the fact that my OC literally has the appearance and name of my friend, said friend told me that since I'm making a series with an OC that looks like him, he wanted me to pick a person of the list of YouTubers that he picked to figure out which one of them would be the voice of my OC.**_

" **This doesn't mean that said YouTuber is GOING to read this. This is just to make things more interesting for the series… or just to add some sass into it."**

 _ **Let's see the results**_ **:**

 **Markiplier-**

 **Jacksepticeye-**

 **Jontron-**

 **Arin of Game Grumps (Also known as Egoraptor)-**

 **Danny of Game Grumps-**

" **Also, if nobody has voted for any of these guys, then leave a review on who would best suit me."**

 _ **Or just send me a Private Message about the subject as well.**_

" **And from what I see here, I see that your friend managed to make a pic for your story… though it doesn't look much."**

 _ **He's not entirely good at art, which is mostly why most of his posts are of Garry's Mod, and the fact that he wishes for a model of his own to use.**_

" **Anyways, let's get to the story."**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC, but his appearance and name is owned by my friend in Steam.**_

 _Chapter 4: meeting the lizard scientist, and being on TV with a robot!_

 _-No One's Point of View-_

When Brell wasn't able to change Undyne's mind that he can meet Asgore himself, which he barely did try anything to change her mind, he was mostly stuck to being with Undyne. " _It's probably for the best… whether I like it or not._ ", Brell thought as he scratched his beard-covered chin . Of course that didn't stop him from putting his hood back on. Thankfully, it did help him feel less lonely in their travel to meeting Asgore. This also gave Undyne some time to learn a bit of Brell, which lead to their current topic; his martial arts skills. She already knows who he got it from, since he told her the name, Gouken, but she never asked about the art itself, which was why they were talking about it.

"I'm still a bit surprised that you want to know about the art, since you're already trained with your spears." Brell commented, smiling as the two headed to Alphys' Lab, or that is what Undyne told him. The reason for heading to Alphys' Lab is mostly because the Lab is in the same path to meeting Asgore.

"You've beaten me in a short amount of time with me barely giving you any damage, and that punch to your face. Of course I want to know the art! It's also pretty cool!" Undyne answered, smiling at her "Human" friend. She already knows about the fact that his wishes put him to the point where calling him a "human" is a bit… insulting to him (or at least what she thinks), but he did tell her that it's best that not many people know about these wishes. He just doesn't want to deal with the annoyance of being a test subject to a bunch of scientists, which explained his uneasiness towards meeting Alphys earlier, but Undyne told him that she isn't like the scientists that he's thinking about.

"…Fair enough. It's called the Ansatsuken, or "Assassination Fist" in English... Is it Assassination Fist, or Assassin's Fist? I don't know, but it is originally, and may still be, used with the intent of murdering their opponents. Master Gouken had learned the art, but wished to train the art to people without the murder part… more specifically people who he considers worthy of training. There was another move in it called the Hadouken, but I'm literally incapable of doing it, unlike the others." Brell said, though slumping on the last bit. Undyne raised an eyebrow, not hearing the word before.

"The Hadouken?" Undyne asked, not knowing what it is.

"You've mentioned Dragon Ball Z, right?" Brell asked Undyne, getting a nod from her. "It's like those energy blasts, only it looks more detailed and you're only able to shoot one at a time… though it may be easier if I showed you." Brell added, which got a somewhat surprised looked from Undyne, but she nodded at the last bit.

"It's a shame that you're incapable of doing it, would have wanted to see it in action… though I doubt you'd use that against me." Undyne commented. She may now have a bit of an understanding on what a Hadouken is, but like Brell said, it's better to show it than it is to try and describe it, but from knowing that he is incapable of doing it, the best way to show it is if he took her to where he was trained.

"Eh, while I was incapable of doing that, I put more training in my other attacks, which would have made me slightly stronger than the others in those moves… if we started our training at the same time… I'm literally going back to get some more training. Maybe I could try to learn something else than just within the Ansatsuken. " Brell told Undyne. She smiled at the comment, but was slightly surprised that Brell also added, "Maybe you would like to join me in that training as well. You DID say you were interested in the art, right?"

"I'm…. surprised that you'd let me join you at all, but I'll consider it later. For now, we're almost at Alphys lab." Undyne told Brell, though he smiled and said, "Eh, I just thought I'd ask, that's all." Undyne nodded at that, smiling at her friend.

Soon, the two entered the lab, but noticed how dark it was.

"Hey Alphys! You there?!" Undyne yelled, mostly to make sure that they didn't entered her lab without her noticing them. While Undyne looked around a bit, Brell noticed a giant screen with him on it, basically telling him that Alphys has been watching him for some time… most likely since he left the Ruins.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Brell suggested, just pointing out his thought of where the scientist could be. Undyne already knows about the giant screen, but decided to ask, "When did she start keeping an eye on you?" She understood why Alphys would keep her eyes out for humans, mostly to see if the human has been causing a lot of deaths or not, but Undyne was curious as to where she started this activity.

"Most likely when I just left the gate that leads to the Ruins. I know this mostly because after I left the Ruins, I saw a bush, and saw the camera in it. It was pretty easy to spot when the camera made a shine in the bush that gave its position away." Brell told her. Undyne raised an eyebrow at that comment, but nodded. Soon, the lights of the room turned on, and a yellow lizard like monster in a scientists clothing came out. " _This has to be Alphys_." Brell thought, before she spotted him with Undyne.

"O-Oh! H-Hi Undyne, and the human!" Alphys said, surprised that they got here sooner than she expected. Undyne went to her side, trying to calm her friend, while Brell was just standing at where he is, not exactly not knowing what to do at this same situation. When Alphys calmed down, she and Undyne looked at Brell, and asked, "S-So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. How about you?" Brell asked, seeing that Alphys is someone he can trust, since this is another friend of Undyne's.

"I'm doing alright, thank you." Alphys thanked, looking less nervous when she continued their conversation. They decided to sit comfortably on some of the chairs, and continued their conversations, though it soon came to Alphys asking Brell about being cautious, due to the fact being that she made a robot that is like one of those TV hosts, called Mettaton, though she also made it a killing machine that attacks humans on sight, which made Brell sweat drop from hearing about the killing part. Alphys told him not to worry about it too much…. Before the room started to shake. At first it was barely noticed, though every second, the banging got louder, and soon…

"Oh no." Alphys said, realizing what it was.

"OHHHH YES!" A robotic voice was heard, and soon, a robot came out of the wall. From what Brell can remember, this robot almost looks like the machine Papyrus tried to use, only it had arms, a wheel, and a microphone in its right hand.

" _I feel very underwhelmed about this right now_." Brell thought, not understanding what just happened in a span of 3 seconds. " _VERY underwhelmed_."

"WELCOME BEAUTIES TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" The Robot, named Mettaton, spoke out loud. Brell didn't know if they're actually on TV or not, but hopefully not. Of course, with the confetti and lights going on, he assumed the worst, and slouched in defeat.

"OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GOING TO BE A GREAT SHOW!" " _Maybe for you and the audience, but not me for being in it_." "EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANT!" Mettaton said, clapping at the moment. Brell was stared to feel more uncomfortable the longer he stayed there.

"NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?" " _Gorgeous? Jesus, this robot's putting me on the edge right now."_ "NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY… OR YOU DIE!" Mettaton told Brell. "… _That escalated quickly_." Brell thought, before the questions began.

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE!" Mettaton started, and the first question asked:

" **What's the prize for answering correctly**? A. **Money** , B. **Mercy** , C. **New Car** , D. **More Questions**."

Alphys and Undyne were behind Mettaton, which gave them a chance to help out Brell… or at least Alphys, since Undyne doesn't know the answers either. Alphys made a hand symbol of "D" which was more questions. " _Figures_." Brell thought, and went to D.

'RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!" Mettaton said, which was clear enough that he was oblivious to Alphys. Alphys gave Brell a thumbs up, basically telling him that he's doing alright, and he nodded at her.

"HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE!" Mettaton said, which was just another question as it said:

" **What's the king's full name**? A. **Lord Fluffybuns** , B. **Fuzzy Pushover** , C. **Asgore Dreemur** , D. **Dr. Friendship** "

Brell immediately went to C, since he already heard the name multiple times during his time before entering Hotland, his first time hearing the name from Toriel. " _Man, I'll have to see her again after meeting Asgore."_ Brell thought, smiling at the thought. Alphys was surprised that Brell knew, but decided that now wasn't the time to ask, though she may have a bit of an idea on how he knew.

"CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER! BUT ENOUGH ABOUT YOU. LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!" Mettaton said, starting another question:

" **What are robots made of**? A. **Hopes & Dreams**, B. **Metal & Magic**, C. **Snips & Snails**, D. **Sugar & Spice**"

Brell went to B, because the other answers doesn't sound like what robots are made of. Alphys thought it'd be easy for him on this one, but still wanted to help in any way possible.

"TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH? THEN HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!" The next question came, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to read all of it in seconds, so he relied on Alphys for this one, who shaped her hand in a "D". Brell went to what Alphys suggested.

"WONDERFUL! I'M ASTOUNDED, FOLKS! BUT DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY…" Mettaton warned, before the next question came:

" **How many flies are in this jar**?" We then see a jar, and the answers suggests that the amount is either 52, 53, 54, or 55. Brell looked at Alphys again, and went to what Alphys shaped A. " _Jesus, this robot's trying to kill me with these questions_!" Brell thought, annoyed by the questionable questions. He was just glad that Alphys is helping him.

"CORRECT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TODAY! NOW, LET'S PLAY A MEMORY GAME!" Mettaton says, and the next question came up:

" **What Monster is this**?" A picture came up, which looked like half of a Froggit's face. Brell almost went to Froggit, but Alphys shaped her hand, suggesting that "Mettaton" was the answer. Brell squinted his eyes at her, but went with it. He didn't realize that the picture went back to see Mettaton wearing a shirt that has a face of Froggit on it. " _Yep, literally trying to kill me_." Brell thought. He already knows that he is incapable of dying, but for the sake of keeping that knowledge a secret from the world, he'll need to play it safe and try to _humanly_ pass these questions, no matter how insane some of these are.

"I'M SO FLATTERED YOU REMEMBERED! BUT CAN YOU GET THIS ONE?" Next question says:

" **Would you smooch a ghost**?" and all the answers had "Heck Yeah" on them. Alphys didn't make and hand signs, and looked at the answers with squinted eyes. Brell decided to just pick one, and wasn't surprised that he was correct.

"GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT! NOW HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE." Mettaton said, getting the next question.

" **How many letters in the name Mettaton** …" But soon Mettaton started getting more n's. Brell looked at the amount of n's being added, and looked to Alphys, since he can't even keep up with that amount. She had C, and Brell went with it.

"OF COURSE THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU! BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS!" Soon, the next question says:

" **In the dating simulation video game "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie" what is Mew Mew's favorite food**?" Unfortunately, Alphys started talking about the entire show… anime… whatever, and realized that she spoiled the answer.

"ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS. YOU AREN'T HELPING THE CONTESTANT, ARE YOU?" Mettaton asked, while Alphys was sweating, knowing that she got caught. " _Oh dear, what's that robot going to do next_?" Brell thought, getting a bit worried for Alphys' sake. Undyne was also starting to get worried about this next bit as well.

"OOOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU WANTED TO ANSWER A QUESTION!" Mettaton said, which confused Alphys. She didn't know that Mettaton was going to ask Alphys a question. She thought that Mettaton would ask a different question for Brell.

"I'LL ASK A QUESTION, AND YOU MAY KNOW THE ANSWER TOO!" Mettaton said, before the dreaded question came out:

" **Who does the human have a crush on**? A. **Undyne** , B. **Dr. Alphys** , C. **I don't know** , D. **No one**."

This question literally made Brell and Undyne jump, and looked at Alphys. " _What the hell?! How did this robot get this question to begin with_!?" Brell and Undyne thought, not knowing how the robot even knows about this. Soon, Alphys looked at Brell and Undyne, who both worried about what Alphys would pick. It was obvious that Brell liked Undyne, it was easy for Alphys to find out, due to the fact that she has cameras everywhere, but to save them the embarrassment…

"I… I don't know." She answered, to which Brell and Undyne sighed in relief. They mentally thanked Alphys for not answering the question truthfully, but unfortunately…

"WELL, YOU MAY NOT KNOW THE ANSWER… BUT I DO!" Mettaton said, which the immortal and fish jumped again. _"Is this robot trying to embarrass me to death?! Because he'll be able to if he decides to give out the answer!"_ Brell thought, sweating from the thought, and from the look on Undyne's face, she seems to be having the same thought about the situation.

"… BUT I WILL GIVE THE ANSWER OUT IN A LATER TIME!" Mettaton said, but then faced Brell, and added, "WELL WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU…" " _How did he know she was helping_?" "THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED!" " _Jesus, this robot's making this show sound more of a dramatic horror movie series that went down the drain instantly_." "UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING…!" Mettaton then started flying out of the scene. The three looked at where Mettaton flew, then Brell looked at Alphys. She was sweating from the fact that the last question was related to the human for some reason, and didn't know what to say, until…

"Alphys, I do not know how Mettaton knows about my… *sigh* I'm not blaming you for this." Brell said, now sitting on a chair. "I mean… oh." He added, now realizing how the robot knew.

"W-What is it? You have an idea on how Mettaton knew about you two?" Alphys asked, and Undyne was looking at the immortal as well, wanting to know.

"Let me ask you a question Alphys." Brell said, getting the two's attention, and soon he asked, "… Do you have a camera in or near Undyne's house?" He asked. Undyne looked at Alphys, wondering if this part is true or not, and Alphys slumped, nodding to the question, basically saying yes.

"Well, not only does that explain how Mettaton would know about us, but I don't have to repeat what I showed to you again." Brell said. Alphys looked a bit disappointed in herself, but Brell didn't want her to feel that way.

"I'm s-sorry, Brell. I just-." "You don't need to apologize. You were just making sure that I wasn't a threat to your people… even though the last part about hearing our conversation was a bit... unnecessary." Brell interrupted Alphys, surprising her a bit, but smiled at the comment. While she does use the cameras to keep an eye out for anything that could cause trouble to the monsters underground, she may need to handle that one camera near Undyne's house… even though it is destroyed by Undyne's "Training" with Papyrus. Brell soon got off the chair, and started heading to his destination, with Undyne at his side.

"W-Wait!" Alphys called out, getting the attention of the two. Alphys gave Brell a phone, but Brell said, "No, I don't want a phone."

"You may not want it, but it's for handling Mettaton, since earlier may not be your only encounter." Alphys explained, which was pretty much good enough for Brell to take the phone. He didn't know how this phone would help, but decided to have faith in Alphys' choice, and went with it.

 _ **-A few hours la—**_

"Okay, are you seriously that lazy at this part?"

 _ **Shut up.**_

"Oi vey, this must have caused you to not even continue the story, ey?"

 _ **For god sake, can you leave me alone?**_

"Fine, as long as I can do some fancy poses when I fight Mettaton."

 _ **That's fine.**_

"Awesome."

 _ **-A few hours later, and one sassy argument between OC and writer, with a confused fish-**_

From the time Brell and Undyne left Alphys' Lab to right now, Brell already had to handle a lot of sass from the TV host/killing machine, Mettaton. From baking a cake, to defusing bombs, to handling the "Floor puzzle", they managed to get to where they have to get to. Brell was thankful for Alphys, since she gave Brell a phone that had more functions than a Swiss army knife. Of course there's only one way to getting to King Asgore, and that path is blocked by Mettaton, which leads to our current situation; Brell facing off Mettaton with Undyne and Alphys unable to get past the sealed door.

"OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING." "Again with the darling thing, Jesus." "IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE "MALFUNCTIONING" ROBOT." " _I… Don't see anything wrong with you_." "…NOT! MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT." _And a mighty fine job you did, with almost killing me_." "ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN…" " _Okay, this proves my earlier thought_." "… SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURES. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. " _Eh… more like I inserted myself into the writer's story about my adventures_." After some more dialogue, soon things escalated quickly. They entered a battle, and from using the blaster function in the phone earlier, he would think that it would work like last time, only it didn't.

"THAT WORTHLESS PEA-SHOOTER WON'T WORK ON ME, DARLING." Mettaton told Brell. Brell sweat drop from that, and dodged attacks from Mettaton. Soon, his phone started to ring.

"U..uh… I can't see what's going on in there, but don't give up! Th… there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton… um… you know how Mettaton always faces f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside." Alphys managed to get out. "I see what you're saying. Don't worry." Brell said, before looking at Mettaton. "Yo Mettaton, there's a huge ass mirror behind you!"

"OH? A MIRROR? RIGHT, I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE!" Mettaton then turned around, and low on behold the switch is there. Brell instantly went to Mettaton and flipped the switch.

"DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?" Mettaton asked before he started going crazy, and soon a flash of light blinded Brell. "Oohhhh Yeesss!" Brell heard, and soon, darkness. Brell then saw some type of lights, and they turned on, and with a mist in the way, Brell can only make out a silouette of someone else, but from what he heard next, this guy has to be Mettaton.

"Ohhhh myyy. If you have flipped my switch, then that means one thing. You're desperate to see the premiere of my new body." " _Eh... not exactly_." "How rude... Lucky for you, I've been wanting to show this for a long time. So... as thanks, I think you deserve a handsome reward." " _I don't think that's entirely needed for this._ " "I'll make your last living moments..." Soon, the fog was gone in a flash, and Mettaton appears, looking very different from his first form. "...ABSOLUTELY beautiful!" And soon, the fight started, or what Brell would like to nickname it, "The Pose/Dance off", due to the fact that Mettaton did poses and in a way it looks like dancing, and from this, Brell couldn't help but join the posing/dancing. There was a lot of posing, and a bit of boasting from Brell. Soon, as Brell continued to face off Mettaton, He ended up blowing up Mettaton's arms, and felt sorry for that. "Who needs arms when you have legs like these?" Mettaton said, still smirking. Brell just nodded to that, and they continued their thing. Later, Mettaton's legs blew off, and Brell was getting worried that Mettaton would probably destroy himself before they finished their fight. Thankfully, they managed to reach past 10 thousand ratings, and that's when Mettaton mentioned about it.

"OH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!" "Looks like Mettaton brought that voice again." "THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO TALK TO ME... BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER!" " _Wait, why does he want to leave again... Oh, so he can be a Star on the Surface for the Humans_." "LET'S SEE WHO CALLS FIRST!" *RING* "HI, YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW?"

"... oh... hi... Mettaton... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring... but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously. I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you... Mettaton... oh... I didn't mean to talk so long... oh..." The caller said before hanging up, despite Mettaton wanting the caller to stay a bit longer. To Brell, it shows that there are still those down here who likes Mettaton's show and of the sort. Mettaton decided to bring up another caller, and of course it's the same, or similar, response; they would miss Mettaton if he decided to leave them, and from the look on his face, he seems to regret the idea of leaving them.

"I... I SEE... EVERYONE... THANK YOU SO MUCH... DARLING. PERHAPS IT IS BETTER IF I STAY HERE FOR A WHILE." Mettaton said.

"It's better this way, Mettaton. while I admire your wish to go up and being the star of the Human race, who'll be the star for the Monsters down here? It HAS to be you to bring the happiness and joy for them. If you left..." "... THEY WOULD LOSE THEIR SPARK. I'D LEAVE AN ACHING VOID THAT CAN NEVER BE FILLED." Mettaton finished, looking upset from the thought, but soon brought a smile. "SO... I THINK I'LL HAVE TO DELAY MY BIG DEBUT. AND BESIDES, YOU'VE PROVEN TO BE VERY STRONG. PERHAPS... EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE. I'M SURE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PROTECT HUMANITY." " _They are not the only ones I wish to protect here_." "HA,HA... IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST, ANYWAY, LIKE YOU SAID. THE TRUTH IS, THIS FORM'S ENERGY CONSUMPTION IS... INEFFICIENT. IN A FEW MOMENTS, I'LL RUN OUT OF BATTERY POWER, AND... WELL. I'LL BE ALRIGHT. KNOCK 'EM DEAD, DARLING. AND EVERYONE... THANK YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!" Mettaton said, before he ran out of power. Soon, he heard from behind him that Alphys managed to get the door open. Soon, Alphys and Undyne came into the room, seeing Brell and a deactivated Mettaton.

"Oh my god." Alphys said, before rushing to Mettaton, checking to see if he's alright. "... Thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have... I would have..." Soon Alphys turned to see Brell, and said, "I m-mean, h-hey, it's no problem, you know? he's a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always... J-just build another... Why don't you go on ahead? I-I just need a moment." Brell nodded and decided to go on ahead, followed by Undyne, who was curious on what happened earlier.

"... SO, what happened while we were trying to get through that door?" Undyne asked Brell, and he just told her what exactly happened; why Mettaton wanted to go to the surface, the two doing a pose/dance off, and the fans wanting Mettaton to be here. Soon, Alphys came to the two, and said, "S... Sorry about that! Let's keep going!" While the now three continued their walk, Alphys soon said, "S-so you're about to meet ASGORE, h-huh? you must be... y-you must be... pr...pretty excited about all that, huh?"

"That I am, Alphys. I always wanted to meet the guy, due to many of the monsters talking about him, though the first I met that talked about him... she didn't sound like she liked him that much." Brell said, surprising the two. They never had a single monster that didn't like the King at all, or so they thought.

"Who is this monster that distrusts our king?" Undyne asked, looking a bit pissed about the idea.

"Let's say that she was the former Queen, and her reason was due to Asgore's... idea on how to break the Barrier." Brell answered, getting a seriously surprised look from Undyne. Soon, they reached the elevator, but Alphys said, "W... Wait!" Brell and Undyne stopped, looking at Alphys.

"I mean, um... I... I was just going to... um... say goodbye, and..." Soon, Alphys started losing her smile, and looked away from the two. "I can't take this anymore." She said to herself, before looking back at Brell, and told him, "I... I lied to you. A human soul isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone. It takes at least a human soul... and a monster soul... If you want to go home... You'll have to take his soul. You'll have to kill ASGORE." She looked away, before Brell started walking towards her. "I'm sorry." She didn't expect Brell to follow her, and didn't expected him to hug her from behind, so it was a bit of a shock for her that Brell just did those two.

"... Thanks for telling the truth about the Barrier and all, but I'm not going to kill ASGORE." Brell told Alphys, before letting go of her. She turned to look at him, but before she even said anything, Brell looked to Undyne, and said, "I guess she missed that one bit, didn't she?" Undyne's response was a nod, and Alphys looked a bit confused. All Brell did was took out a door from his pocket, and that got Alphys' attention. "This is my source of... Dimensional Travel. I can basically go from one universe/dimension to the next. Of course I only told this and the rest of my abilities to two others. One is obviously Fish girl other there..." Brell said, pointing at Undyne, who seems to be glaring at him, possibly from the nickname he just gave her there, "... and the other is Toriel, or the former Queen." Brell said, before putting his door back in his pocket, and told Alphys, "I'm not going to kill ASGORE, or ANYONE here. Toriel Promised me to not hurt any of the Monsters down here, and I'm not going to start anytime soon."

Alphys looked shocked, but soon smiled, and said, "I-I never knew about that door thing of yours, b-but I'm glad that you wouldn't hurt anyone down here... Well, hope to see you again!" Soon, Alphys left, and with he two alone, they entered the elevator, and soon, they went up.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Jesus that took some time.**_

 **"well, that isn't surprising when you've been busy dealing with College, home, and the worst thing everyone can get in some time in their lives, LAZINESS."**

 _ **Jesus, I just finished this, okay? Give me a break!**_

 **"Not only that but it has been nearly a MONTH since you brought up that poll, and no one has yet to even vote in it!"**

 _ **It's either they didn't like the options and wanted to think of someone else, or they don't know how to get to the poll in the first place.**_

 **"Alright, the next person to finish reading this chapter, I want to see who they can think of that would be the best voice actor for me. UNTIL NEXT TIME PEOPLEZ!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well, here's the Fifth Chapter of this Story, Ladies and Gentlemen._**

 **"Right then. I'm surprised that nobody has yet to vote for a voice actor for me."**

 ** _Meh, not like that matters now. What's surprising for me is that I just reached 500+ views just a bit ago._**

 **"Not bad. Anyways, let's get this chapter started, since it's been nearly 2 Fucking months now!"**

 _ **Well SORRY for being so absent, sir Beard-Face, it's hard to keep up when other stuff get's in the way. But ANYWAYS...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do now own any of this besides my OC, though his name and appearance belongs to my friend at DeviantART/Steam.**_

 _Chapter 5: A Skeleton, a King, and... other stuff_

While the two were in the elevator going up with nothing much to do but wait, Brell decided to ask Undyne, "Hey Undyne. What is Asgore like?" Undyne thought about it for a bit, and then told him, "Well, for one, he's pretty tough. I know this because... well, I was a bit of a hot headed kid back then..."

"Oh... did you try to fight him back then?" Brell asked, raising an eyebrow, though he had his hood on. Undyne looked at him, sighed, and said, "Key word being "Tried". Let's say that back then, it was pretty similar to our... first fight."

"Oh. You couldn't land a hit on him?" Brell asked, a bit surprised that this was probably going through memory lane for Undyne, and nodded her head, answering his question. "... Alright, but besides being a difficult opponent, what else is he like?"

"Well, you could say that he's... a nice guy to be around... mostly around us Monsters. Might not be as much around the Humans, though I think that you could be an exception... once he knows about your abilities." Undyne told him, getting a nod from Brell. Soon, the elevator got to the floor, and they left. The first color they see is gray. Gray everywhere.

"Well... I'm feeling a bit weirded out right now." Brell commented. While this is weird for the Immortal, Undyne wasn't as weirded out, due to the obvious fact that she's been here a lot longer than him. of course Brell knew that Undyne, and most likely every monster down here, isn't confused about the amount of gray here.

"Well, it's been this way for a while." Undyne told him as she moved on, Brell following her. Soon, they came by what appears to be like a city... of the same color of course.

"Jeez, thought they could have some color, but this... this is a bit depressing." Brell told Undyne, who looked at him for a second, before looking forward. A little while later, Brell saw something he wasn't completely expecting; a gray colored version of the home Toriel had in the Ruins. When the two entered the house, it was like walking down memory lane for Brell, only the major differences were the color of the entire house, and the involvement of yellow flowers. Brell eyed the flowers when he was there, not sure if they were just flowers, or if one of them was Flowey. When Undyne noticed him looking at the flowers like something was wrong, she decided to ask, "Is something wrong?" Brell looked back at Undyne and said, "No... Nothing at all." Soon, they went down the hall, and Undyne decided to ask, "Why do you not wear shoes? I mean, I know you can't die or of the sort, but why do you walk bare foot?"

"Heh, let's say that I don't usually like to have my feet suffocated from being inside something too tight." Brell answered, getting a nod from Undyne. As they continued to walk silently, Brell noticed that Undyne was looking at him a couple of times, having a bit of a blush. Brell smirked and asked, "Thinking back to that wish I made?" Undyne jumped a bit from that comment, but didn't say anything. Brell chuckled a bit, and said, "I'll take that as a yes, but if you have something to say, might as well say it now before we meet up with Asgore."

It took some time, but Undyne managed to get her words out saying, "I've been thinking about... that for some time, but I just... I don't want to leave the Monsters alone down here, unprotected... not until they can get their freedom. Someone has to make sure they can stay safe, and who's better at doing it than me?" Brell looked at her with a blank face, making Undyne wonder if she did something wrong, until he made a smile, and said, "That's something I can live with. You have a duty that you must do." Undyne smiled at him, and they continued walking. Brell then decided to add, "So basically, Until the barrier is down and the Monsters are back to the surface, We won't be traveling together, right?"

"I thought you would say something with "Marrying you" in that, but yeah... in both accounts." Undyne answered, getting a chuckle from Brell. "Well, that shouldn't stop us from at least dating a few times. Then we can see where things will go from there." Brell told Undyne. She nodded to that before they entered a room that, thankfully for Brell, didn't have the same color as the rest of the area. It looked like a hallway that seemed similar to that of a church. When they continued walking, Brell saw what appears to be a shadow that seems a bit out of place near one of the pillars, but Undyne didn't seem to notice."Hey Undyne. I'll just be sticking around here for a bit, alright? This might also give you some time to 'reason' with Asgore before the two of us meet." He told Undyne, who looked back at him, wondering why he wants to stay for a bit, but just shrugged, and moved ahead. As soon as she left the area, Sans came out of said pillar, still having that smile as always.

"Heya." Sans said, before walking to the center of the Hallway. Brell looked at him, having his own smile. "Heyo." Brell replied, pulling his hood down. "So, what are ya here for Sans? Something up?"

"Heh, when you say it like that, it makes me think that something bad is happening." Sans said, chuckling a bit. "But still, from the last time we saw each other, it was when you showed me your... ability to go to different dimensions and universes."

"And from the first few times I was with ya, you're capable of teleporting from one place to another. I have a sports car, and you have a pogo stick." Brell stated. After 8 seconds of silence, the two bursted out laughing. After they calmed down, they decided to start talking about some things, one of which relates to the child that never came. Brell was a bit surprised about the child's 'Determination' which Brell thought is just as similar as a guy playing a video game. Brell knew about Sans teleporting ability from the one thing Sans did when the two first met...

 _-Flashback-_

 _Sans nodded, and soon Brell started walking away, but soon Sans asked, "Hey, can you do me a favor? My brother has been a bit down for a while. I think if he sees a human, it would brighten his day."_

 _Brell looked at Sans, and thought about it for a few moments, but smiled and gave Sans a thumbs up. "Thanks a million. I'll meet ya up ahead." Sans said, before going the opposite direction of where Papyrus went. Brell was about to tell him he's going the wrong way, but stopped himself._

 _-Flasback end-_

"Sans, if you wanted to keep your abilities a secret from me, or ANYONE that comes here for the first time, you should have followed Papyrus rather than walked towards the Ruins entrance." Brell told Sans, who just sweat dropped from the comment.

"Yeah... I'll keep that in mind." Sans told him. Sans knew that Brell has some questions for him, and he knew that at some point, would have to answer those questions, but he felt that right now wasn't exactly the best time to answer them. The one good reason?

"BRELL! GET OVER HERE, YOU NOSELESS BUM!" Undyne yelled from the other room, getting closer every second. Sans then teleported away, not worrying about Brell knowing this ability. To make it look like Sans wasn't here to begin with, Brell faced one of the glass windows, sitting by one of the pillars. Undyne then came in, and walked, or stomped, her way towards Brell. When she got to him, he looked at Undyne, and asked, "Talked to him already?"

"Yeah, but it might be better if you meet him in person. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." Undyne told him, but before Brell even got up, Undyne just grabbed his arm, and started running to Asgore. The only thing Brell had enough time to do was to get his hood over his head. Later, when they got to Asgore, Undyne let's go of Brell's arm, leaving him lying on the ground.

"Jeez Undyne, if ya wanted to bring me here, all ya needed ta do was just ask." He said before getting up on his feet. When he looked at where Asgore is, he noticed that his throne is surrounded by golden flowers, or nearly the entire floor is convered with the flowers. Soon, Brell decided to say, "This is a pretty big garden here."

Asgore looked at Brell, then back at Undyne, and asked, "So this is the human you talked about a few minutes ago?" Undyne nodded, which Asgore sighed to, and looked at Brell. "Human. You may have been considered a nice person to the monsters of the Underground, but I must ask: what are you going to do after this?"

Brell looked at Asgore, before pitting up a smile and answered, "Simple, I'm going to see Toriel back in the Ruins and stay in the Underground for a bit." That surprised Asgore greatly, not seeing that coming. Undyne wasn't entirely surprised, but the "staying in the Underground" part did got her attention. ' _How long is he going to stay here_ ', she thought before Asgore asked, "From what I heard from Undyne, she was easily beaten by you. That in itself is surprising, and also a bit unnerving. Is this true?"

"... Yeah, it's true." Brell answered, frowning a bit. He didn't know why that was relevant, until Asgore drew out a red Trident. Brell didn't know why Asgore brought it out at first, but soon learned that Asgore wishes to test his strength, so he soon smiled a bit, and took his fighting stance. "Heh, so you wish to fight me. That's fine by me, but let met tell you that I don't want you to die, mostly because you have a race to protect." Brell said, getting ready to fight Asgore. Asgore just nodded to that, and soon the fight began.

Brell started off with a flying kick towards Asgore, only for Asgore to side-step the attack, making Brell land on the wall, foot first. He then jumped off of said wall, and ran towards Asgore, preparing a punch to the face. Asgore dodged the fist that was aimed for his head, and smacked Brell to another wall with his trident, almost having Undyne get tackled by the flying Immortal.

"HEY! Watch it!" Undyne yelled, getting a sweatdrop from Asgore and Brell. Soon, Brell got himself out of the wall, and went to a safer spot, mostly so that Undyne doesn't get hit during the fight, or spar if you would call it that. Asgore decided to attack, and sent a huge amount of fireballs towards Brell. He was able to dodge most of them, but there were some that managed to get him, but he didn't go down from that. Asgore looked a bit surprised from that, but continued to fight Brell.

After 10 minutes of more fighting, Asgore struck Brell by stabbing Brell's chest with his trident, though it was mostly by accident due to Asgore's expression of shock through his face. The only thing that made him more shocked was the fact that Brell was still standing, and having that smile on his face. From the fact that Asgore stopped his fighting, Brell knew he wanted answers, so Brell dropped his fighting stance, and asked, "You wish to know how I'm unable to die, yes?"

Asgore didn't know what to say, but just nodded. Brell chuckled a bit, and said, "Well, I'm Immortal." " _Though that sounds very cliché everytime_." "But I wasn't to start with. I had a Genie to help me with that." He added, bringing out the Genie lamp. He didn't want to bother Jeffery with this one, so he puts the lamp away. He then sat on the ground, and told Asgore, "It's best that no one else knows about this, mostly because I prefer to not be needed nearly everyday of my life. I'm just there to experience the place, and sometimes wish to make things exciting or entertaining. But that's just me being me."

Asgore was surprised that Brell had told him about himself, but he decided that it would be best if he didn't show too much about himself, rather than being the center of attention, though that might not work well with Brell since he's already the center of it... mostly to a few of the many monsters underground. "Perhaps it will be for the best." Asgore said, before he decided to sit on his throne, and then asked, "Care for a nice cup of tea then?"

"Sure, been a while since I had something like that." Brell said, and Undyne decided to join in too. The three of them had been chatting about what Brell did during his time in the Underground. Brell told him everything that happened, though leaving out some parts, specifically Flowey. Brell didn't know if Asgore would have a heart attack from the fact that there is a flower amongst them that is in the shape and color of flower that surrounds the three right now. Soon the three ended their tea time, with Brell and Undyne leaving the room. They were heading back to Snowdin, when Brell saw something nearby, but Undyne didn't. Brell stopped, looking at where he saw that "something", and Undyne noticed him stopping. "Something wrong, Brell?" She asked. She didn't know what Brell saw, but she feels like there is something out there.

"...You mind if I stay here for the moment? I'll be with you as soon as I'm done." Brell asked her. Undyne squinted her eye at him, but said, "Alright. But I'm only giving you 15 minutes before I come back here and get your ass back to Snowdin." Undyne then left Brell, leaving him with his... uninvited guest.

"Alright, come on out. I know you're there." Brell said, knowing someone's out in the area. Soon, he spotted Flowey, and smirked at this. "What is it now Flowey? I know you're still pissed at me from the very beginning." He said, still remembering their first encounter with each other. Flowey sighed, but if he wants to talk to Brell, he might as well get straight to the point and ask the question. "Why?" Was all he asked, and got an obvious response.

"...Why What?" Was what Brell asked. Every person needs a specific detail on what they're talking about, and this is no different. "Why are you being so nice to these monsters? It's kill or be killed, and yet you never killed a single one of them. Why?" Flowey explained his 'one-word-question' earlier, and waited for a response from Brell.

"Why I'm nice to them? They've been stuck Underground for who knows how long, so they deserve some kindness. As for that 'Kill or be Killed' thing... unless you can handle being the only being in existence, why the fuck would you bother with that shit?" Brell answered, frowning at that 'Kill or be Killed' idea. Flowey opened his mouth, but closed it, realizing what Brell said. Would he be able to stand being the only living thing in existence? Most likely not, and in some way, he is slightly thankful for talking with Brell. But a thought came to cross Flowey's mind.

"But what if the kid DOES come, if that were to happen?" He asked, wanting to see what Brell would say. Brell never trully thought about what would happen if the child did come to the Underground, but at least had some answer to it.

"Then let's hope that the child makes the right choices." Brell said, looking away from Flowey. Somehow, Flowey knew that this bothered Brell in some way, and he's a bit scared about it, knowing that Brell isn't human anymore. "A-And if they don't?" Flowey asked, though Brell's next answer was a bit weird.

"Then when we fight, and if they lie on a pool of their very own tears and urine, I'll be there (obviously), and **I'M GONNA LAUGH**!" Brell said, before leaving the area. Flowey didn't know what just happened, but one thing's for sure, if the child did come, and when the fight happens, it is not going to be pretty, more on the child's side than Brell.

Later...

Brell just exited the Waterfall area, and entered Snowdin, and right now he's being yelled at by Undyne, mostly because he took too long with getting back. "For the tenth time Undyne, I'm sorry, alright? Jeez, this feels like being with my mother." Brell said as he sighed from the amount of sass he was getting from Undyne. Undyne stopped when the two got to Papyrus' house. Brell only came here to relax for a bit before getting to the Ruins to get with Toriel, as he promised. As he lied on the couch, Sans came to view, and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brell answered. He didn't really want to do anything right now, and sleep isn't an option since he lost that ability, so doing nothing was the only thing he could do. Meditating was an option, but he didn't want to do that for now. Of course, his moment of peace and quiet was easily interrupted due to a certain fish and skeleton, with the fish sitting on his stomach, and the skeleton standing nearby. Brell sighed, knowing that the two wanted something, so he asked, "Is there any reason why you two are here?"

"We wanted to just know a little more about you... Mostly before you "found" that genie of yours." Undyne answered, and Papyrus nodded in agreement. Brell chuckled a bit, and said, "Sure, but I'll only do a small bit of it, mostly because I prefer not to talk about who I was before I became who I am now." Brell told them. Undyne decided to get off of Brell, allowing him to sit up on the couch, giving a spot for Undyne to sit on.

"Well, first off, have you talked to Papyrus about my abilities?" Brell asked, before getting a nod from Undyne and Papyrus. "Alright, makes things easier. Anyways, in my dimension... it's pretty boring. No adventure, no action, barely anything too do, the only thing that had any entertainment was mostly video games, movies, etc. It was like there wasn't much purpose for me, or at least that's what I kept telling myself. It wasn't easy for me either, mostly because I'm kind of the black sheep of the race, due to the lack of a nose and pupils. Made it much harder for me to handle life." Brell told, before sighing a bit. "But what about your family? Any siblings? Parents?" Undyne asked, hoping to brighten her friend's mood upin some way. Thankfully, it did work.

"Heh, living with them at the time was probably the best in my time before I left. I'm sure that if I didn't have them, I probably wouldn't make it in the outside world. I had a mother and brother to live with back then. Of course, I was both the most helpful, and the most laziest at times." Brell told, chuckling a bit. Papyrus frowned at the "lazy" part, and asked, "WHY WERE YOU SO LAZY THEN?"

"It was because I never stop thinking about what I'm doing with my life. Those times always make me less motivated to doing anything. Because I had too many things in the way, that they are considered "Impossibilities", "not achievable", and "down right stupid". Those comments had put me down every now and then... that was until when I turned 23 that I heard some old man babbling about some lamp in the woods in some country in South America." Brell added, before putting said lamp on a small nearby table.

"Oooh, so THAT'S how you found this lamp!" Undyne said, understanding that was how Brell came here, and other things.

"Yeah... that's how I came to be now." Brell added, having a small smile with his eyes closed. He then felt an arm being wrapped around the back of his neck, and saw that Undyne had her arm around his neck.

"Brell... no matter how weird that name is, I'm just glad that you came around, brightening our time down here." She told him. Papyrus nodded in agreement, and said, "YOU HAVE BEEN A GREAT FRIEND TO BE AROUND, YOU'RE MORE ACTIVE THAN MY BROTHER, AND YOU ALSO LIKE PUZZLES AS MUCH AS I LIKE THEM!"

Brell chuckled at that, and noticed that Sans was watching frum up thestairs though the other two didn't notice him. Sans looked at Brell for a few seconds, before nodding, and going back in his room. "... Thanks guys. Thanks for making me feel more welcome here. I know we started out rough Undyne, but we managed." Brell told the two. Undyne nodded in agreement, and said, "Yeah, we did start out rough, but as you said, we managed." A few minutes of silence later, Undyne thought of something and asked,"I have been wanting to know... is Anime Real? It's real! ... Right?" She looked nervous, and started sweating a bit, worrying about what the answer is. Brell would have said no, but... "Well... Yes and no."

"... What?" Undyne asked, confused at the answer. "Like I said a few times already, I'm a Dimensional Traveler, and some of those dimensions are expected to be Anime. But only if you're capable of Dimensional Travel. If you are not able to, then in this world, Anime isn't real." Brell told Undyne. She was surprised at the answer he gave. She felt upset from the fact that anime isn't real in her world, but was glad to know that it IS real, as long as you have a way of getting there, and Brell is her biggest chance to see it, but after she helps the monsters get to the surface first. After THAT, she can go with Brell.

Brell then got off the couch, and said, "Well, I'll be heading to see Toriel now." Before he left, both Undyne and Papyrus were right behind him as if they were going to join him. "... You both really want to meet Toriel, ey?"

"Well YEAH! She's probably the ONLY Monster in the Underground that we haven't met yet! Of course we want to see her!" Undyne said, knowing that she, nor the rest of the monsters besides a few, never met Toriel. That includes Papyrus. "... Alright, but if she asks, it's your idea." Brell told, specifically towards Undyne, mostly because he didn't want to blame Papyrus. Unlike Undyne, Papyrus isn't even close to being as destructive as Undyne, due to mostly being a pure and gentle soul here. Before they got to the door to the Ruins though, they got to where Brell met the Skeleton Brothers, at the check point near the Ruins Door.

"WOWIE, I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THE RUINS WOULD BE BEYOND HERE!" Papyrus said, very surprised about the fact that the Ruins was past this point. Brell would assume that Papyrus never heard of the Ruins before, so he'll leave that be. "Yeah, and if I'm correct, any other human that would leave the Ruins would no doubt go through here." Brell said, smiling at Papyrus' enthusiasm. A little later, after getting Papyrus through that gate he made a while ago, they reached the Ruins Door. After a bit of a struggle on getting it open and some help from Undyne, Brell opened the door and saw it to be the same hallway before he left Toriel. "Alright, now, just follow me, and when we get to a staircase, let me go first, and I'll tell you when to come up. Okay?" Brell asked the two. They both nodded, with Papyrus being a bit more energetic about meeting Toriel than Undyne. The three then walked down the purplish hallway, and soon found the staircase to Toriel's House. Following the plan, Brell continues walking up the stairs while the other two stays down there until they get the signal to do so.

When Brell got up the stairs, he heard something in the kitchen and went to the room. He then saw Toriel cooking some food, and decided to get her attention, by knocking on the side of the wall. It got her to look back, and to see Brell standing there, smiling with a tired look on his face, though he isn't able to sleep. "Brell! It's good to see you again! How was your time in the Underground?" Toriel asked as she too was smiling, glad to see her friend again. "Heh, been alright. Made some friends there as well." Brell replied before he sat down on a chair. "Also, we have some company here. Thought I'd let you know." Brell added, getting a surprised look from Toriel. Before she asked, Brell turned his head, and yell, "OI! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Soon, footsteps were heard, and then Undyne and Papyrus came into the Kitchen. When the two came in, they spotted Toriel, as she looked back at the two. They stood there, silent for like 10 seconds, and Brell said, "If you're gonna ask me why they're here, they just wanted to meet you since they haven't before." Toriel looked at Brell for a moment, and nodded at the statement, before looking back at Undyne and Papyrus. Brell decided to leave the three be for the time being, and went looking around through the Ruins.

Everything appears to be the same to him, though there are some key factors that were different. Like Napstablook not being there for an example. He kept walking till he got to where he started, which was a small crack on the ground where his body slammed onto when he entered Mt. Ebott.

"... so where's my bucket?" Brell asked no one in particular, or at least that's what most people think.

 _ **What do you mean?**_

"Didn't you say that I'd get a bucket for getting in the mountain?" Brell asked.

 _ **God dammit Brell, quit listening to the chapter titles for christ sake.**_

"So no bucket." Brell told himself before sitting down near the bed of flowers. "Though I wounder, what WOULD have happened if the kid came?"

 _ **Shit if I know. All I can say is that they aren't here, or that's what I believe at least**_.

"... Greeat, that inspires confidence." Brell said sarcasticlly, though decided to shut up for the time being. He just stared off in space, thinking of something, before Toriel, Undyne, and Papyrus came to him, asking if he was doing alright. Soon the four went to Toriel's house, and talked about some topics, and having a good time together. Brell knew that he would enjoy his time here, but one thing's for sure, he would most likely be helping Undyne with fixing her house again, just to keep Undyne and Sans away from each other before something drastic happens.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **Welp, Finally got another chapter done... in like four days before 2 FUCKING months of being away from the story.**_

 **"Glad that you got off your lazy ass and continued this. So, where to now?"**

 _ **I'm thinking about using some of them Undertale Comics and adding you in them, though of those comics, it'll be most likely limited to the Original Undertale, meaning none of those alternative Undertales, like Underfell and others, and also not having Frisk or mentions of Frisk. The people reading this could help with deciding on which comics to bring up, though I would be making some other stuff up along the way.**_

 **"Well let's hope that these readers are willing enough TOO help us. Heck, we might as well accept some OC's in some of the other world's in my Journey!"**

 _ **While I may not be as accepting as you... fine. Of course it depends on which Universe it is. Like if it's something from Borderlands, make an OC that is very "Borderland-ish" themed, and other stuff.**_

 **"For the time being though, You Readers, if you choose, you can help my writer by suggesting some Undertale comics in either the Review box or by Private Messaging, though Private Messaging might be more suggestable."**

 _ **Anyways, that's all for the time being, take care peoples!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - End Part 1

**_Hello and welcome to this chapter of the story._**

 **"From what I gathered from the last chapter, my writer here is going to make this chapter have some of the Undertale Comics only with small changes, and those changes being my involvement, but of course he'll be leaving a note for each comic on who made them. As said many times with many writers in Fanfiction, my writer does not own anything (and obviously the mentioned comics) except me, though my name and appearance is owned by a friend like his."**

 ** _That... pretty much handles the disclaimer and sums up the chapter, but of course if you want to know which comic belongs to who, I'll be numbering each title of each section of the story, and then for each number, I will tell you what the original comic was, followed by who made said comic... or at least to the best of my abilities of doing so._**

 **Disclaimer: the writer owns only the OC of the story, though said OC's name and appearance belongs to a friend.**

Chapter 6: the Months Underground

 _And the answer is... (1)_

No one's Point of View

It has been some time since Brell met Asgore and got back together with Toriel again for a bit, and currently, he along with Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne were watching MTT, as Brell chatted a bit with Undyne.

"So, how long have you been training with your master Gouken again?" Undyne asked. Brell scratched his bearded-chin, and answered, "... A few months at most. I'm planning on going back to train more, but not instantly, probably sometime later." Undyne nodded to that before the two went back to the TV. We see Mettaton doing the usual thing on the show, but Brell felt something off, and before he, or anyone else knew it...

"AH, I ALMOST FORGOT! IT HAS BEEN SOME TIME SINCE WE'VE HEARD OF THE CONTESTANT, BRELL, WITH THE ONE QUESTION THAT EVERYBODY HAS BEEN DYING TO KNOW: WHO DOES HE HAVE A CRUSH ON?" Mettaton said, making both Brell and Undyne freeze in the spot.

"He wouldn't dare, that piece of-!" Undyne growled, both pissed and embarrassed of the situation. As for Brell...

"Oh good sweet Jesus H Christ, I can't believe he's doing this." He said, now standing up from the floor. You can literally see the blush glowing on his face, which both Undyne and Sans noticing. Papyrus was too distracted with the TV currently.

"WELL, IT HAS BEEN LONG ENOUGH TO GET YOUR ANSWER! THE ANSWER IS... UNDYNE, THE ROYAL GUARD CAPTAIN! IT'S QUITE A SURPRISE REALLY!" Yep, Mettaton just gave out the answer in the show, now notifying (nearly) every Monster in the Underground, including the Skeleton Brothers. The four that heard this had some mixed reactions: For Sans, he just looked at the screen, not really making much of a reaction, Papyrus had a very surprised look, before looking at boh Undyne and Brell. Undyne would have picked up the couch and thrown it out the house, if Brell hadn't made his reaction. His reaction?

"... Undyne? Can you not do anything rash? I need a moment." He said before leaving the room, going outside. Undyne did what he told her, though the memory of Mettaton made it pretty hard for her, so she decided to write a letter for Papyrus to send to Alphys.

Sans decided to go and see how Brell was holding up, and went outside to find him. Looking at the snow covered ground, he can easily see the bare-footed tracks Brell made, and followed said tracks, which led him to the back side of their house, only to see Brell curled up in a ball, having a blank stare, but blushing like mad from earlier.

"Heya, you okay?" Sans decided to ask, seeing if he could try to help him out.

"..." Brell didn't say anything, as he just stared off, trying to handle the situation at hand. However, Sans decided to do something that he may regret for a bit.

"Aw, come on buddy, don't give me the... **_Cold Shoulder_**." Sans said, laughing a bit from the joke. He of course stopped laughing from the fact that Brell was now looking at him, still having the blank stare, but isn't blushing now. Sans knew that he was looking at him due to the fact that his head turned towards him, though he was starting to sweat lightly, having a bad feeling about this. Brell soon got up on his feet, slightly slouched, still looking at him. Sans took a step back, slighty scared, then Brell said, with a finger pointed at Sans' face, "Don't." Even if it was one word, it is enough for Sans to get the idea. Brell then walked back to the house, with Sans behind him. But before they even got to the door, the two see Papyrus coming out of the house, with an envelope in hand. Brell looked at the envelope confusingly, but Sans knew what it was, or at least what he thinks it is when he saw Undyne getting a piece of paper and pencil meant anything. Brell and Sans went inside, and saw Undyne sitting on the couch, arms crossed, and having a scowl aiming towards the TV for obvious reasons. She then noticed the two coming in, and she asked, "Hey Brell, you alright?"

Brell just sat on the couch next to her, and sighed, not really wanting to talk. "That Bad, huh?" She asked, though she decided to look at Sans if he has anything to say. "I kind of made a joke towards him, and he didn't take it well." Sans said, sweating a bit. Undyne raised an eyebrow, noticing the sweat coming of Sans' skull, showing that Brell can be terrifying depending on the situation.

"Sorry Sans... just not now." Brell told Sans, who nodded at the appology, and then went to his bedroom. Undyne felt a bit awkward at this situation, due to the earlier event on the TV show, but she decided to help her friend out, and wrapped an arm around Brell's neck. "Hey, don't worry. If we're going to deal with this, we might as well do it together." She told him, getting a smile from him. "Heh, thanks... Hey Undyne." Brell started.

"Yea?" Undyne asked, wondering what Brell is going to say.

"... When are we going to fix your house?" Brell asked her, which made Undyne think for a while.

"I... really have no idea. Why do you ask?" Undyne asked. She doesn't mind getting her house fixed up, she just wants to know why he asked.

"I'm just having this feeling." Brell told her. Undyne lookied at him, eyebrow raised. "What kind of a feeling?"

"The kind where I fear for the worst." Brell bluntly told her. She squinted her eye at him. "What do you mean?"

"..."

 _A discussion of bedtime stories (2)_

 _"... I'm starting to get the idea now."_ Undyne thought as she lied on the couch, blanket over her. Currently, which is a week after the announcement of Brell's and Undyne's relationship by Mettaton who Brell would nickname "Sir Sass-a-Ton", Brell decided to ask Sans, "Have you even decided to read any other bedtime story?"

"Nah, Peek-a-Boo with Fluffy Bunny's the crowd favorite." Sans answered. The reason Brell asked was because he is in a similar spot with Undyne, only not as annoyed as her.

"You've read that book a BILLION time already! Isn't there any variety in this house?" Undyne told Sans, having her hand over her head in frustration. Of course, Papyrus came into the scene, with nothing more than a T-Shirt and a pair of Boxers on, and told Undyne, "I'M SORRY UNDYNE, BUT I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT FLUFFY BUNNY TAKES YOU TO PLEASANT DREAMS JUST AS WELL AS ME, I SEE NO REASON FOR YOU TO COMPLAIN." Brell just looked at the two, shaking his head, mentaly chuckling at the scene.

"I fall asleep because Sans' reading sounds like yawning, not because of the story, Papyrus, and I bet Brell would be in my shoes if he didn't lose his ability to sleep." Undyne told Papyrus. Brell had to agree; if he WAS able to sleep, he too would be asleep from Sans' reading, most likely on the floor too.

"WELL SANS IS ALWAYS THE ONE READING THE STORY, SO YOU DON'T NEED TO GET ANGRY! RIGHT SANS?" Papyrus explained to Undyne, arms crossed.

"Yup, that sounds pretty accurate. Now everyone please get comfortable, we're gonna have a great time in Today's adventure with Fluffy Bunny." Sans told the group, sitting on a chair. Of course Undyne yelled in frustration in response to what Sans said.

"NGAAAHHH! WHY DON'T WE LIVE WITH ALPHYS AGAIN?" Undyne asked, mostly to Brell since the Skeleton Bros are content with what they do. Brell just raised an eyebrow before giving her an answer.

"Better question is why haven't we started on rebuilding your house?" Brell asked Undyne, crossing his arms as he looked at Undyne. Undyne looked at Brell, and said, "... *sigh* We'll handle it soon, just not yet."

"Fine, we'll head to Alphys' later, for now, let's just handle one more night with these two." Brell suggested, nit wanting to ruin the moment. Undyne sighed, but nodded.

 _Some time with the doc and the robot_

When the two got to Alphys' Lab, Both Brell and Undyne met up with Alphys, talking about the "obvious" situation that the two wanted to deal with. Alphys agreed with the two, but at the time she suggested for the two to stay for a while before they start on the house. They both agreed to the suggestion, until...

"OOOHHH MY! WHY IF IT ISN'T UNDYNE AND BRELL! HOW NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Mettaton said, entering the room with the three still there. Undyne just looked at him, having her arms crossed, squinting at Mettaton, Alphys just sighed for his involvement, and Brell just shook his head in annoyance.

"Hello "Sass-a-Ton"." Brell said, and the reaction he got was a "hurt" Mettaton. "OH, I AM SO HURT FROM YOUR RUDE WORDS BRELL." Mettaton said as he made another "hurt" pose. "Says the robot who decided to shout out to the entire underground about my relationship with Undyne." Brell told Mettaton, as Alphys and Undyne nodded in agreement.

During Brell's and Undyne's time with Alphys, Brell decided to look at what Anime the two had to look at, and apparently the Dragon Ball series is on the list, who knew? Brell chuckled at the idea of said anime being here, but then continued to look through the anime list. Unfortunately, he doesn't know the rest of said list of anime. He decided to check up on Alphys and Undyne to see what the two want to do for the time being, and of course, Undyne made a suggestion that made Brell chuckle.

"Hey Brell, how about you train me in that fighting style of yours?" Undyne asked, making it clear to Brell that she really wants to try it out.

"Heh, alright, but first, we need an area where nothing can get destroyed by our training." Brell told Undyne. Alphys suggested that area where the two of them first fought each other, and the two decided to go with that idea.

"But we just got here." Brell told the two as he sat on a chair. Undyne squinted her eye at Brell, before getting up, held his arm, and started dragging him to their destination, with Brell not really making much resistance.

 _The training scenario journal_

 _Brell's Point of View_

 _When the two of us got to where we were going to train, I decided to see what she is capable of without her use of magic. Turns out, as Papyrus told us back then about Undyne being able to suplex boulders, she is capable of doing so. While I can try to train her in the Ansatsuken (or at least with what I have learned), I may want to see if there are any wrestlers in the SF Universe who are willing to help Undyne with her wrestling skills. Anyways, back to how her training is. First day... it was extremely difficult, mostly due to her lack of patience. Jesus lord. We decided that first we train her in patience if she wants to start her training in the Ansatsuken._

 _..._

 _It has been a week, and so far her training in patience has been doing well. There are times where she just wants to make things quick, like cooking, which explains why she got her house on fire. I decided to ask why she wishes to cook at a quick pace, and her answer was pretty accurate of her impaitence. I decided to cook, mostly to show her how to cook the right way, and let's say that she looked like a kid at school, bored out of her mind. This will take a while, But we'll get there..._

 _..._

 _A few months had passed, and besides her training in patience doing a lot better, and her actual training doing better than the first day, there have been other things that happened as well, and thank god it started with rebuilding Undyne's house. There were also helping Papyrus with his cooking, talking with Alphys about the topic of human "DETERMINATION", and the big one; dating with Undyne. Dating is the most we can do with our relationship, since she has been committed to not marrying me until the Monsters are free from the Underground, which I agreed too. We've had some good dates, some fantastic, and some that got wrecked by some certain monsters here and there, I'll let you guess who they would most likely be, but that didn't stop us from being together. Soon, there was something that even I was not prepared to see coming..._

 _Weeks later_

 _No One's Point of View_

Brell was at Undyne's house, alone at the time. He managed to occupy himself by playing some video games that he found at the garbage area. He still doesn't understand how some of these games and consoles were thrown out and yet are still operational. While he didn't know, he didn't really care since he has something to occupy himself. Currently, he's been playing Asura's Wrath, when he heard the phone on the table started to ring. When he picked up the phone and looked at the number, he noticed that it was Alphys' number. He remembered a while ago that Undyne and Alphys were doing some experiment in which he has no idea on what is going on, but knowing Alphys, she wouldn't cause any serious problems... unless an accident happened. Brell sat on a chair, answered the phone, and said, "This is Brell."

"Oh thank heavens you answered! B-Brell, there's been an... a-accident." Alphys told Brell. He soon got off the chair, and asked, "What kind of an accident? Is Undyne alright?" While he knows that Undyne can handle herself, he still worries about her if anything happens.

"T-That's the t-thing... it r-relates to Undyne. I-It's better to show y-you here. I'm gonna call Sans as well." Alphys told Brell. Brell told her he'll be there very soon, hung up, and started heading to Alphys' Lab.

When he got to Alphys' Lab, Sans was at the front door. Brell nodded towards him, and Sans waved at him. Both then entered the Lab, and saw Alphys standing near the giant TV screen, looking very nervous.

"Yo Alphys!" Brell decided to call out, getting her attention.

"Ahh! Brell! Sans! I didn't think you'd get here this fast!" Alphys told the two, who both just shrugged at the comment.

"So doc, what is it that you needed our attention? All we got was that it relates to Undyne." Sans decided to ask. Alphys stayed silent for a moment, and said, "P-Please follow me." The two followed her up the stairs, and soon they saw a crib rocking back and forth. Brell decided to ask, "Um, why is there a crib here? I haven't seen any babies in the Underground... are there?" When he got closer, he noticed that the crib has someone in it, and soon he realized; It was Undyne... as a baby!

Soon Sans saw Undyne as well, and said, "Wow, that was _**infant**_ ly fast." He was lucky that he ducked his head, otherwise he would have been smacked in the back of his head. Alphys then told the two, "I-I really don't know what exactly happened. W-We were just looking through some chemicals and such, I accidentally dropped a few on the ground, and an explosion happened, though not the dangerous kind, and I see her like this! I-I don't know what to do!"

"Alphys!" Brell yelled, getting Alphys' attention. Brell placed both of his hands on her shoulders, and said, "I have never been in a situation like this before, but we have to take care of her. Right now, I need you to find out how long this will last...or if she will be stuck until she gets to the age." Alphys then nodded and went to check, leaving Sans and Brell to Undyne.

"Welp, better leave this to you." Sans said, getting a surprised look from Brell. "What! Why are you leaving?" Brell asked. He knew he had to take care of Undyne, but didn't know why Sans had to go when he got here as well.

"I have to make sure Papyrus doesn't know about this until she gets back to normal, and it's better that it's you who's taking care of her, and besides, It's not like it's gonna take too long, right?" Sans asked before leaving the Lab.

 _The Next Day..._

"... You're kidding right?" Sans asked over the phone, surprised at the situation. He was talking to Alphys over the phone, and was told that the effects of Undyne being a baby will wear off in a week from the day Undyne turned into a baby, so currently six days.

"Way to jinx it, ya pile of bones!" Brell yelled in the background on the phone before crying was heard as well. Sans just sighed, and said, "He has been taking care of her, right?"

"Of course he has been, which is... kind of surprising actually." Alphys said, quite surprised.

"What's surprising about Brell taking care of Baby Undyne?" Sans asked, though he might understand what Alphys meant. It may be surprising for Brell to handling a baby very well.

"I mean I've seen Brell being a sweet and also serious, but I haven't seen him doing so well with a baby- wait, what Brell?... ah, okay. He says that he has been around other children before, and handles them well... even though I don't know how that helps with taking care of a baby, but seems good enough in this situation." Alphys said, Sans chuckling a bit.

"Alright, I'll be coming over soon." Sans told Alphys before hanging up. Sans soon teleported nearby the Lab, waited for a minute or two, and then entered the lab. He saw Brell sitting on a chair, holding Baby Undyne in his arms, with said baby being asleep. Alphys looked more tired than ever, most likely from the Baby Undyne crying in the night. Thankfully, due to Brell's losing his ability to sleep, Brell was able to take care of the baby the entire time.

"Heh, looks like your lack of sleep has it's own advantages." Sans commented, getting a nod from Brell. Alphys told Sans that everyone shouldn't know about this until Undyne gets back to normal. Of course that didn't stop Sans from taking his phone out, and taking a picture of Brell holding Baby Undyne, and hid the phone before anyone even noticed what happened. Sans then decided to ask Brell, "Hey Brell, I have to ask, what's with the beard? A bit of a fanatic about them?"

"Nah, I just blame the movies and such about people with beards, and now it's my sense of pride, And I'm not going to be shaving anytime soon." Brell answered, smiling before Baby Undyne started waking up.

"Huh, so you have a **_Hairy_** sense of pride?" Sans asked, laughing a bit. Brell just looked at Sans, before chuckling at the joke as well. Baby Undyne then started grabbing Brell's beard, though Brell isn't too bothered by that.

"Nice joke Sans, only... 4 years too late. My brother made that joke already. Still a good joke." Brell told Sans before he got off the chair. Baby Undyne started giggling from how ticklish Brell's beard was on her hands. Brell noticed this, and said, "Aw, you having fun with my beard?" He then started tickling Baby Undyne, making her laugh as well. Sans chuckled at the scene, thinking it was fun to see for the time being.

After a while, night started to fall, and everyone was asleep, besides our immortal protagonist, who is right now sitting on a chair next to Baby Undyne's crib. Brell looked at the crib, and chuckled a bit. " _Jeez, is this what my mother had to handle when I was a baby? ... then again, I don't sleep, and she would probably be slightly envious for that, so sh-_ " his train of thought was disrupted by Baby Undyne waking up, crying. Brell soon picked her up, and she started calming down, though not much. "You must be hungry, eh?" Brell asked the baby in his arms before heading to the kitchen. " _This is gonna be a long ass time_." Brell thought.

 _3 days later..._

Brell was sitting on the couch with Baby Undyne sitting on his lap, watching some anime, more specifically, Dragon Ball Z. He wanted to watch something that he was familiar with, so there's that. " _Only 3 more days_." Brell thought to himself, before Mettaton decided to enter the room. Yes, Mettaton already knows about Undyne being a baby, but from knowing Brell being annoyed and pissed off at him for giving out the relationship months ago, he decided to not give out what has been happening right now. Thankfully, yet confusingly, no one seemed to ask where Undyne is, besides a few monsters, being Papyrus, the yellow, armless, monster kid, and Asgore.

Another note to point out is that Baby Undyne surprisingly has her way of pesonality towards certain monsters/people. When Brell takes care of Baby Undyne, she is as calm as a sleeping puppy. When Alphys comes close to her, Baby Undyne would try to crawl her way towards Alphys. When Sans is around, she looks at him, with a blank face and of the sort. When she's around Mettaton... let's say that she would do her best to either run away or defend herself from him. It was pretty surprising when the two were left alone for the first time really. Brell went shopping to get some food for Baby Undyne, so he asked Mettaton to take care of her while he was out. When he came back, he sees Baby Undyne having a finger in her mouth trying to get out of Mettaton's arms, with Mettaton trying to get his finger back but trying to be gentle about handling Undyne. When Baby Undyne saw Brell, she tried all she could to get to him even though she's still in Mettaton's arms. He placed the food on the table and went to get Baby Undyne, with Mettaton telling him how awful Baby Undyne was to him. Brell thought that Baby Undyne just didn't like Mettaton, if not, she wouldn't have torn Mettaton's finger out with her teeth. That event was yesterday.

"I'M STILL SURPRISED THAT SHE HAS STRONG TEETH, BEING ABLE TO GET ONE OF MY FINGERS OFF." Mettaton commented, crossing his arms as he passed by. Baby Undyne glared at Mettaton when he was around, with Brell noticing the glare. " _Yep, definitly doesn't like Mettaton_." Brell thought before placing a hand on her head. She started giggling from the touch, then started getting at him by grabbing his hand. "Oh, still feisty as before, ey?" Brell commented. Before he knew it, she was on his head. He doesn't know how she does it, but as long as she doesn't hurt herself, it's fine for him. Baby Undyne being feisty wasn't entirely surprising, since she was when the two became friends, which was obviously before she became a baby. It was easy for Brell to handle that.

 _3 more days later..._

It was that day; the day where Undyne will turn back to normal, and see if she would remember being a baby or not. Brell sat in front of Baby Undyne, with Sans and Alphys behind Brell. "10 seconds." Alphys told the two, who both nodded at that. When the time went up, Baby Undyne started glowing for 3 seconds before smoke erupted from her like a small explosion, with the three covering their eyes. When the smoke started to fade, the three soon looked at where Undyne is, and she was back to normal, lying on the ground, unconsious, with nothing but a small shirt and a daiper on. Sans just shook his head at the situation, Alphys covered her eyes from seeing Undyne like that, and Brell clushed and covered his mouth from seeing this.

Undyne then started waking up, and Alphys hid behind Brell, mostly terrified at the idea of what might happen next, and the other two just stood where they were. Undyne soon sat up, rubbing her head like as if she hurt her head or something, and opened her eye to see the three in front of her.

"Brell, Sans, what are you doing here...?" She asked, only to look at herself, seeing what she's wearing. She then blushed, then frowned, and looked back at the two. Before she said anything, Berlin decided to go first. "Before you ask ANYTHING Undyne, let me ask you this; do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" Undyne decided to try and remember what had happened, then said, "All I remember is that Alphys accidentally tipped over some things, which I had to get Alphys out of the way before an explosion happened, and that's it. Can you three explain why I'm in a DAIPER?!" Of course before Brell said anything, Sans took out a picture in his hand, though the picture wasn't facing the two.

"Sans, what is that?" Brell asked, before Sans just gave him the picture, and started walking away. Brell looked at the picture, and he realized that this was a day after Undyne became a baby, with him on a chair and Baby Undyne in his arms. Brell's eyes went wide, and Undyne noticed that. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What is it Brell? Does it have anything to do with me?"

"... You can say that." Brell said, before giving Undyne the photo. Undyne took the picture, and saw the same image. Her eyes widened, started to blush and sweat, and was shaking a bit. "H-How long?" Undyne asked, nervous about the idea of being a baby.

"A week." Brell answered, getting a look from Undyne. "The picture was taken a day after. No one knew about you being a baby besides me and three others; Sans, Alphys, and... Mettaton. Thankfully he didn't spill the beans, and hopefully won't." Undyne sighed in relief, thankful that no one knew about this. "I also had to take care of you the entire time, and honestly? I'm glad that I had to be the one taking care of you, and not Mettaton."

"Why? What did I do?" Undyne asked, squinting a bit. "You made a mess in the kitchen, broke a table in half, and bit Mettaton's finger off... in order." Brell told her, getting a surprised look, and laughed nervously a bit. "But besides that, you've been a good little girl. You were still a feisty one, and that made things a bit interesting." Brell added, smiling at the fact. Undyne smiled a bit too, and said, "You seem like you were a good "Father" to me... well, you said you handled me well, right?"

"Yeah, you got that right. Man, I wasn't expecting you to become a baby like that." Brell told her, before sighing, and getting up. "I left your clothes in the bathroom, since you need to change before getting out of the lab." He added before going to the couch to think. "... Thanks, for taking care of me." Undyne told Brell before heading to the bathroom to change. Brell smiled a bit, nodding to what Undyne said, even though he's alone for the time being. "Man, you really were a handful Undyne..." He said to himself, before closing his eyes. He isn't capable of sleeping, but he closes his eyes to enjoy the current silence from time to time.

 _2 months later..._

It has been two months, and it was time for Brell to leave for a while. Everyone came together to see him leave; specifically Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore. Mettaton was busy at the time, but Brell didn't hold that against him.

"We'll miss you Brell." Toriel started, having some tears starting to come out of her eyes. Brell hugged her, and said, "Don't worry Toriel, I'll be back sooner or later." Toriel smiled, hugging him back, before seperating for Brell to see the Skeleton Bros. "Welp, looks like we'll be without you for a while. Take care man." Sans said, before Papyrus hugged Brell, saying, "I WILL MISS YOU DEARLY GOOD FRIEND!" Brell chuckled before saying, "I'll miss you guys,.but I'll be back sometime." Papyrus let's go of Brell, which he son sees Alphys. "Take care, and make sure Mettaton doesn't do anything reckless." He told her, in which she laughed a bit. "Don't worry. He'll be f-fine, but t-thanks for the concern." Brell gave her a pat on the shoulder, before seeing Asgore and Undyne. "Heh, Asgore, you're a decent guy, and would like to continue our chats together sometime later when I get back." Brell told Asgore, in which he smiled and nodded. Brell then looked at Undyne.

"Undyne, you've been one great friend to be around, and I am glad to have you as my student and girlfriend for those many months. When I get back, and when the Underground is free... I wish to have you by my side." Brell told Undyne, who had a tear in her eye, before hugging the living crap out of Brell. "You better get back soon, ya noseless bum." Undyne told him, who chuckled, and replied, "I will, ya one-eyed anime fish." Both laughed before Undyne drops Brell on his feet. He then took his door out of his pocket, placed it on the ground, and soon it grew to his size. He opens it, and made one last look at the group, waved at them with a smile and a tear in his eye, before closing the door. The door then poofed out of existence.

"... huh, so that's how that door works." Alphys commented, in which everyone else nodded in agreement. Soon, one by one, the left the area. Asgore first left, then Alphys, Sans and Papyrus, and Toriel. Undyne didn't leave yet. When she looked around, making sure no one was around, she went into her pocket, an dgrabbed what appears to be a small box, and she then opened it, only to see the ring that belongs to Brell. " _I hope you come back soon_." She thought before she finally left after putting the box back in her pocket.

 _5 Years later..._

 _Entrance on Mt. Ebott_

 _It has been 5 years since Brell left, and everything in the underground has been as normal as ever. But at the entrance to the Underground, there stood a person, around 15 years old, walking into the cave, and when their face showed, only a smile and red eyes was shown..._

 _ **End Part One**_

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Alright FINALLY, I have finished part one of this part of the story here**_

 **"Waitwaitwait, part one? You're saying that there's more parts in this story?"**

 _ **All I can say is yes.**_

 **"Well then... now anyways, why did it take you so long to handle this chapter?"**

 _ **Few reasons: Distractions of video games, fanfiction reading, and home chores, and of course the fact that I'm using a mobile device to handle this story.**_

 **"Wow... no wonder it took you more than a month to finish this one. Jesus christ man."**

 _ **Well, hope you guys enjoyed this first part of the story! The next one will come up soon! Just give me time to handle it.**_

 **"And hope you peoples have a good day!"**

 **(1) the comic that I used for this was a comic about where Mettaton explains why Alphys has a crush on Undyne, when both Papyrus and Undyne watched the scene, and the last thing that happened was Undyne lifting the couch, screaming with tears coming out of her eye. I found this on Youtube, but I can't find it again for some reason.**

 **(2) The comic for this scene was made by "bPAVLICA" on DeviantART, though i 'm feeling like it was originally made for Tumblr, but by the same guy. You can easily tell once comparing the two.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Part 2

_**Hello and welcome to Part 2 of "Into the World Under"!**_

 **"From what I gather, most of this part I won't be involved in this."**

 ** _For the most part, yes_. But before we get to that, remember our first review?**

 **"Yeah, from that Austin guy?"**

 ** _Yeah, well here's what his second review said:_ **_"For some odd reason, I just imagine Brell sounding similar to Billy West, the voice of Fry from Futurama, Doug Funnie from Doug, and many others. :T"_

 **"Hmm... I don't see myself sounding like this "Billy West" that Austin mentioned... If I were to make a preference... how about that YouTuber "I AM WILDCAT"? He's hilarious in some areas, including this one line: 'ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE FUCKS, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!' Fucking hilarious."**

 _ **You sure about that?**_

 **"Well, maybe not him, but let's see what list of people the readers might have to give us, and see which one we'll pick from there. ANYWAYS, going to Minecraft then!"**

 _ **Hey! You're not suppose to-**_

 **"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK RIGHT NOW!" *enters Minecraft***

 _ ***sigh* well, not that it matters right now. We'll be continuing from where we left off in Part 1.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. My OC here is all that I own, but his name and appearance belongs to my friend at Steam.**_

 **Part 2**

 _Chapter 7: When the Teen appears, the massacre will arrive..._

Here, at Mt. Ebott, where a cave is that leads any unfortunate person to the Underground, home of the Monsterkind. But let's first talk about what happened during the past 5 years.

Everything in the Underground haven't changed as much as before Brell, the Immortal Dimension Traveler, came to the place, and while most haven't changed, some have, and those that have are some of the major characters of the Underground: Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore.

For Asgore, he felt that both Mankind and Monsterkind and once again co-exist with each other, but unfortunately and obviously, he and the rest have the same problem that they can't pass: the Barrier.

For Alphys, she has been less nervous about things and barely studders with her words. She still does, just not as often as before. She has been able to be more social than before, which she thanked Brell for that.

Papyrus has been doing a lot better at his cooking skills, and not just on spaghetti. Sans hasn't changed as much, but he's been less sleepy at times, though he still tries to be lazy during his job at Human Patrol. Yes, Papyrus still wishes to capture a human, but he isn't as much of a fanatic about it as he was before, but he still wishes to be part of the Royal Guard, and of course Undyne would accept him if he does capture a human.

Toriel has had a lot more visits from the others than before. Most of the time Sans comes to chat with her. The two never stopped with their list of puns and jokes, and had fun doing them. Toriel has been more happy than she originally was.

Undyne had been the one that has changed the most. The change being that she's more calm and less careless than before, though she still has a lot of energy to use, and can still be loud at times. She has also been more occupied with the training that Brell had given her, and she felt stronger than before, even though she doesn't look as different as before. She does miss him as well, but she needed to put that aside until either he came back before or after she get's Monsterkind out of the Underground.

While everything is doing alright for the monsters of the Underground, the question is, "Would they be capable of handling something that they might not be prepared for?" The answer would be in the form of a Teen getting to the entrance of the Underground.

This teen was 5'6 feet tall, wearing a pair of blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a red scarf. This would have been any other teen walking up the mountain, if it wasn't for some other key factors. They were wearing a blue shirt with purple stripes on it, and has brown messy is Frisk, the considered "main protagonist" of this dimension.

But unlike going into the Underground being 10 years old, they decided to wait for another 5 years, doing some "training" before entering the Underground. And soon, they got in, and jumped into the pit, leading to the Ruins of the Underground. Unlike Brell, who slammed on the rocky ground, Frisk landed in the pile of flowers, softening the landing for them. They then started walking through the path, and soon enough, Flowey was there at the same spot as every time Frisk resets this world. From the look of hidden surprise on Flowey's face, Frisk raised an eyebrow, confused at thIs.

Flowey first thought that this was someone else, due to being 5 years later, and some different clothes, but from seeing the striped shirt and messy brown hair, he can easily tell that this is the "Brat" that kept on coming. But that also leads him to mentally ask, " _Why did it take them 5 years to get here?_ " But decided to put that aside, and do his thing.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower." Flowey introduced himself. Frisk just stayed silent, staring at Flowey, which made him slightly nervous.

"Boy, you must be new to this place, aren't ya?" Flowey asked, though he feels like Frisk already knows about this, but he didn't want to blow any fuses yet... or ever in this situation. But unlike showing Frisk what to do, Frisk soon brought out what appears to be a 18-inch Panga-Styled Machete, and the look on Flowey's face would be considered priceless for Frisk(?), and Flowey was terrified now. " _Where the hell did they get that?!_ " Flowey thought, before deciding that enough was enough, and left the area. How Frisk managed to pull that out of nowhere? They had the sheath (for the machete obviously) in the left pocket of the jeans, and the shirt was used to cover the handle, making them look unarmed. Frisk was thankful that they hid the Machete before Toriel got to the area to see Frisk.

"Hello child, my name is Toriel, Guardian of the Ruins." Toriel started as Frisk already knows on how this would go.

From there to Toriel's house is pretty much the same if Frisk (or the player since it's (obviously) a video game) were to take the Genocide Route: follows Toriel, kills monsters that get in their path, Etc.

But what's truly going through their mind is a whole other story. What we see is a 10-year-old Frisk in a black plane of existence, or a void, looking through what's going on in the outside world. If you were to guess that a super natural being is controlling Frisk, then you'd be right! Said being is named Chara, the one who died many years ago (a couple of centries maybe?). Frisk wanted to stop this madness, but didn't have control over their body. Chara ignored what Frisk was trying to do, and continued the slaughter. Chara soon got to Toriel's house, and hid the machete before getting any closer. Soon Toriel went to where Frisk was, and brought them to her house. She then brought them to the bedroom, and soon left to handle the pie that was left in the oven. Chara decided to get some rest before the big event tommorow, and went to sleep in the bed.

The next morning came, and soon Frisk woke up. They got out of bed, and they soon saw a piece of pie on the ground. They decided to take it, for it might be considered useful for the future in the Underground. Soon, they decided to get to the point (or fight for Chara) and ask Toriel that they want to go home. Toriel looked nervous, and tried to change the topic with a fact about snails, but Frisk aksed again about a way out. Toriel then told them that she needed to do something and left. Frisk knew what Toriel was going to do (or what they assume), and went after her. Toriel told Frisk the reason why they shouldn't leave yet, but Frisk ignored her, and continued to follow. When they got to the gate, Toriel decided to ask Frisk, "So you really want to leave? Then prove yourself that you can handle things yourself." And soon, the two started their battle. Toriel then noticed that Frisk took out the machete that they hid under their shirt, and she realized, " _They are not trying to leave the Underground... oh no."_ Toriel now realizes what they really wanted to do, but she will not allow that, and decided to defend against this new threat to Monster Kind.

Unfortunately for Toriel, they proved to be too powerful, and did a serious number on her, and she knew she is defeated. "Y-you... never wanted... to leave... did you?" She asked. Frisk never responded, but mentally, both Frisk amd Chara were surprised from the response. In all their RESETS of the world, not once have they been asked this question from Toriel. Soon though, Toriel died there, turning into nothing but dust. Frisk stood there, having tears coming out of their eyes, before continuing into the Underground. They continued forward until they spotted Flowey again, only this time, instead of smiling, agreeing with what they did, Flowey looked a bit scared, as if what they did was wrong, but soon Flowey left without even saying a word.

" _... what happened while I was away?_ " That was the question Chara asked themself in their mind, confused about what is going on. This was much different than the many RESETS in their lives, even Frisk, though they didn't say anything. Back to reality, Frisk placed their machete back into their pocket, hiding it under their shirt, before moving to the second part of the Underground: Snowdin.

 _ ***timeskip***_

 _ **Due too the people who read this already knows what happens in the Genocide Run, it would take less time to do this, and I would be told already that I'm being lazy. I already know about this because Brell would say the same thing.**_

 _ **Anyways, now to see the fight**_

 _ ***timeskip end***_

Frisk had passed the town of Snowdin, which looks abandoned, due to an obvious killer, and soon made their way to Papyrus. When they reached into the foggy path, they soon see a shadow of what appears to be Papyrus.

"HUMAN." Papyrus started. Frisk walked closer, but stopped when Papyrus said, "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST PUT AN END TO WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING IN THE UNDERGROUND, BY CAPTURING YOU AND BRINGING YOU TO THE ROYAL GUARD." Both Frisk and Chara were completely confused: this wasn't the Papyrus they knew from the time they first met to now.

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT YOU ARE GUILTY OF SUCH CRIME? FIRSTLY, THE DISAPPEARANCE OF MOST OF THE MONSTERS IN SNOWDIN. I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF THEM FOR A WHILE, AND YET YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAME TO THIS AREA. SECONDLY, AND MOST OBVIOUSLY, THE REST WERE EVACUATED FROM THE AREA, ALERTING THE AREA THAT THERE IS A HUMAN KILLING THE MONSTERS, WHICH HAPPENS TO BE YOU. THUS, I MUST STOP YOU FROM GOING ANY FURTHER. PREPARE TO BE CAPTURED AND BROUGHT TO JUSTICE, HUMAN!" And soon the battle happened. This surprised Frisk and Chara, but Chara got themself prepared for the battle. Unlike the Pacifist Run, Papyrus attacked much harder than before, but unlike Sans, Papyrus took the hits.

Soon though, Papyrus was brought down to nothing more than a his head on the ground, and saw Frisk standing over him. Instead of talking, he stayed silent, and soon faded away. Frisk then continued into the next part, still confused about what happened in the past 5 years, but soon didn't see Undyne anywhere for the first part, and for good reason too...

-15 minutes after the battle-(1)

We now see Undyne in her home, trying to call Papyrus. Her reason for this was because Papyrus was never late for any of her meetings. This also makes it easily aware that she is oblivious to the evacuation that happened a bit ago. When the phone failed the call, she growled a bit. "Where in this Underground is he? He's never been late to these meetings." she soon decided to leave a message to him, just in case.

"Alright Papyrus, you've gotten me worried now. I'm coming over to Snowdin to check up on you, and so help me god, if you brought me over there for nothing, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! You got that!? Anyways, call me back when you get this message. I need to know you're okay." Undyne said before shutting her phone, and added to herself, "And he better be okay." She soon got to Snowdin (pretty quickly, might I add), and shivered from being in the chilly part of the Underground, but she had to put that aside, since she needed to find Papyrus first. She also notice the lack of the other monsters in the area as well, and was starting to feel a bit weirded out. She went to Grillby's, and no one was there as well.

"Where is everyone?" Undyne asked, looking around a bit, just before her phone went off, startling her. "What the hell man?!" She thought to herself before answering the phone. Assuming it was Papyrus, Undyne yelled, "PAPYRUS, YOU'RE SO DEAD, I THO-" she was interupted by Alphys' voice through the phone. "U-Undyne?!" "O-oh, Alphys, I thought..." Undyne didn't continue when Alphys said, "Thank Heavens! I couldn't find you in any of my Waterfall Cameras! There's a human, and they keep killing monsters and" "oh no..." Undyne said, dropping the phone. Whatever else Alphys was saying went on deaf ears when Undyne ran for the Skeleton Bros. House. "PAPYRUS!? SANS?!" She called out. She ran to Papyrus' room, but no sign of him. She checked Snas' room, but had the same result. She then went to where Papyrus was... only to find his armor and scarf being what is left of him. She fell on her knees, thinking that this isn't happening, only to see that it did happen.

-Later-

"GREETINGS, FRIEND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ON AN IMPORTANT MISSION AT THE MOMENT. AS SUCH, I AM UNABLE TO ANSWER YOUR CALL. AS MUCH AS IT PAINS YOU TO BE WITHOUT MY COMPANY, IF YOU LEAVE A MESSAGE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CALL YOU BACK. SEE YOU SOON, NYEH HEH HEH!" Undyne shuts her phome after hearing Papyrus' recorded message. She puts the phone away, before throwing a magic spear in frustration and anger. "DAMMIT! IT'S NOT FAIR!" She yelled, before pounding the ground, leaving a dent. "HE WAS HARMLESS, HE WOULDN'T EVEN HARM A FLY!" She continued, starting to shed tears in her eyes. "Monsters like him aren't suppose to die! They were suppose to be safe! I.. was suppose to keep them safe... Damn it Papyrus... I'm so sorry..." she soon started weeping, as she couldn't take the idea of Papyrus being gone. She then took out the small box she has kept since Brell left. "Brell... please come back..." Undyne wished, but she knew that she would have to fight the "human" on her own. Soon, she got herself ready for the fight of her life, and went after the "human" that has been attacking all the monsters. When she managed to catch up to Frisk, Undyne saw Monster Kid near them, and thought, "Dammit, what's he doing?!"

We then look back to Frisk, looking at Monster Kid, and Monster Kid said, "I-If you wanna hurt anyone else, y-you'll have to get through me... g-got that?" Amused by the Kids small bravery, Frisk, or Chara, decided to say, "Well, isn't this adorable? Although, you should know I don't like anybody getting in my way." Chara had the machete behind the self, to most likely make a quick surprise attack. "Y-Yeah? Good! B-Because monsters like you..." Monster Kid didn't finish when Undyne started running towards the two, yelling, "KID! MOVE!" Monster Kid looked back to where Undyne is, and asked in surprise, "U-Undyne?!" He soon realized that he was completely vulnerable to the attack that Chara was about to bring. "Now die you little pest!" Chara yelled, about to strike Monster Kid. Undyne had different plans, and managed to get in front of Monster Kid to stop the blow, and managed to attack Chara as well.

"You're... not hurt, are you kid?" Undyne asked, gripping her chets with her right arm while holding a magic spear in her left hand. "N-no, I'm okay." Monster Kid replied. Undyne smirked for only a split second. "So... I made it in time.. haha." Undyne told herself, looking with anger at Chara. "You hit hard... I'll give you that, ya bastard... you must have murdered a lot to get that much power." Undyne told Chara, though breathing a bit hard from the injury. "Hehe, maybe I did, or maybe you're just too weak!" Chara taunted, laughing a bit. "Miss Undyne, you're hurt!" Monster Kid told Undyne after seeing said injury. "What, this little paper cut?! It's Nothing! I'll handle things here. You get out of here kid." Undyne told Monster Kid. Even though he didn't want to, he soon fled, yelling, "Don't die, Undyne!"

".. ha... ha... It's... nothing?" Undyne asked herself, before her magic spears started fading away. She smiled sadly, as Chara started laughing. "No... somehow... with just one attack... I'm... I'm already..." She stopped for a second, before she fell on one knee, and Chara started walking away, thinking that they did enough damage to defeat Undyne.

"Papyrus.. Alphys.. Asgore... Brell..." Undyne said, not noticing that Chara stopped. There was a reason for them to stop, and it was because of the last name that was spoken. " _Brell? who the hell is that_?" Chara thought, before hearing Undyne continue, "Just... Just like that... I've... I've failed you all... no. NO! I won't die like this!" Chara looked back, to see Undyne standing back up on her two feet, looking at the palm of her hand, looking very pissed. "My very body... feels like it would shatter into a thousand pieces... but deep in my very soul... I feel something... this burning feeling, something that even I can't describe! This burning feeling that won't let me die!" She soon looked a Chara, more pissed than ever. "This isn't about us Monsters anymore, is it? You'll wipe all of us out. Monsters, Humans, EVERYONE. All of their hopes and dreams vanishing in an instant... But I won't let you do that." Soon, Undyne started to glow, as she continued. "Right now, I'm feeling everyone in the world, their hearts beating as one, and we have one goal! Human... no, Heartless killer! For the sake of the world, I, UNDYNE, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN TO HELL!" The light got so bright, that Chara had to hide their face for a few moments, before looking at where Undyne is. When the smoke cleared, we now see Undyne as **Undyne the Undying**. She then pointed a newly created magic spear at Chara, before saying, "You're gonna have to try MUCH harder than THAT." The battle then started, and it was one HELL of a fight. (1)

Chara had never faced this new Undyne before. Not saying they haven't, just never saw Undyne being this difficult when Chara was there 5 years ago. Chara didn't know how it was possibly for Undyne to be more powerful than the last time, until the previously mentioned "Brell" came to their mind. Whoever this guy was, he seemed to know how to train Undyne well. So well in fact that Chara had died, and Reseted MORE times to fight against Undyne than previously. So Chara decided to ask, since they were getting pissed by this new Undyne.

"This Brell you mentioned... who is he?" Chara asked before attacking Undyne. Undyne glared at Chara, and did a reversal on them by side-stepping the attack and kicking Chara back, sending them 10 meters away. "... Someone who's MUCH STRONGER than you." Undyne answered as Chara got up on their feet. They looked at Undyne, a bit shocked. Not once has Undyne used a physical attack before, much less doing a counterattack like that!

"If he's THAT strong... then why is he not here instead of you?" Chara asked, before trying to attack again. Chara did manage to, but it did only a small number on her. Undyne punched Chara's face, sending them back again, before saying, "He's not here. He promised to be back when Monster Kind is free of the Underground..." Undyne had a pained look on her face, but it wasn't from the injury she took. "... But if he does come back, and sees all of this... you won't stand a chance." Undyne added, getting a frown from Chara. The Battle continued, but not for the best. After each Reset, Chara was able to have a better chance against Undyne everytime, and soon enough, they beaten Undyne.

"D-Damn it... even with that power... it isn't enough...?" Undyne asked herself. She then smiled sadly, chuckling a bit. "If you think... that i'd just give up my hope, you're wrong. Because I have my friends behind me. By now, the monsters would have been evacuated, and Asgore would have absorbed the 6 human souls..." Undyne told Chara, before she started melting. "I couldn't defeat you, bastard... but HE will..." She then vanished, but the only thing that was left behind was the small box that she had. Chara noticed it, and decided to pick it up. They looked in it, only to see a ring that looks like a Dragon devouring it's own tail. Smirking, they decided to put the ring on, and then continued their slaughter...

-Unknown place-

Undyne's Point of View

I couldn't beat the bastard. I failed them all. Everyone. Never have I felt so... dissapointed in myself. I knew that I died... but did I? I still feel like myself, but something's... off. I soon opened my eyes, only to see two of my friends there as well: Toriel (course that can be questionable), and Papyrus. How are they still alive?!

"Toriel, Papyrus! What on earth are you doig here?!" I asked, very confused at the situation. Toriel and Papyrus looked at each other, then looked back at me, and Toriel suggested, "We should let him explain things to her." Him? Who is she talking about. "I AGREE. HE MAKES A LOT OF SENSE... IN CERTAIN AREAS." Papyrus agreed. Seriously, who's he?!

"Guys, who are you talking about?" I asked, looking at the two, very confused. Soon, a third figure walking into thearea, and both Toriel and Papyrus took a few steps away, just so the figure would talk to me. I stood up, and tried to make a magic spear, since I see that this figure is holding a weapon, but for some reason, I couldn't! "What the..." I askedd myself, before the figure placed a hand on my shoulder. I never saw what the figure looked like, since he's freaking covered in black robes and hood. When I looked at the hand, it was nothing but a skeleton.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, a bit nervous, but soon, he answered, " **I am what every mortal meets when their times comes to an end**." It was a bit confusing at first, but I may have an idea on what he is saying. "You're... Death?"

" **The one and only**." He replied, which shocked me. Death?! ... well, it isn't THAT surprising, since Toriel, Papyrus , and I died, but there are some things that I needed to know. "So, what now?" I aksed.

" **Normally, I would send the lost souls to the After life... but you, as well as every Monster in the Underground, have a... different course, but similar to your two friends here, you don't know what that course is...** " Death told me, and decided to try figuring this one out, but nothing came to mind. "What do you mean "Different course", is there something that is preventing us from moving on?" I asked, only to get a response of, " **More of someone. The same someone who has killed you**." My eyes widened from that. That little bastard?! How can a little piece of shit like them be able to stop me from resting in piece?! Death soon looked back at me, an asked, " **Tell me. What do you know about Human Determination**?" I looked at him for a bit, then closed my eye, and poundered for some time, but I looked back and answered, "Not a lot. Sorry." Death nodded to that, and said, " **It is the very reason how that Human keeps slipping out of my hands, but the human isn't themself**." I stood up, confused. Not the self? What did he... oh. "You're syaing that the kid is... possessed?" I asked. Death answered, " **Yes, though the one controling them so happens to be the human child that was raised by your King and Queen: Chara**." Chara? I have no idea who that is, but... "The kid that is being possessed... he's innocent from all of this, right?" I asked, getting a nod from Death.

" **There is also Him**." Death added. I squinted my eye at him, and asked, "Him?" Death chuckled, and said, " **You know who I'm talking about, but to make it easy for you... your soon to be husband**." My eye widened at that, but I smiled a bit, laughing. "You saying that Brell would have an involvement in this is like saying that you've met him personally."

" **... You could say that**." Now I stopped laughing, and looked surprised. " **I'd rather not talk about it, but like you said to them...** " Death said, only for me to finish with, "If he came to the Underground, and saw what they did, they'll be in a whole new level of hell."

" **Right. He will be coming soon, just a bit dissapointed that he didn't arrive a bit earlier.** " Death said, before opening up a screen, which allowed all four of us to see what was happening, but Death then said, " **You watch what's happening. I have a friend of yours to inform**." He then left the three of us to looking at the screen, and in this scene, it kind of shocked the three of us. What we see is the kid walking, amd soon enough, we see Sans there as well. "What are you doing Sans?" I asked, even though he couldn't hear me.

-With Chara and Sans-

No one's Point of View

From here, we see Chara, going to fight what is considered the "Last Boss" of the Genocide run: Sans the Skeleton. Chara knows that this would be a very difficult battle to face, but they are very close to finishing, and won't stop to him either. "Heya." Sans started, still smiling as ever. "You've been busy, huh?" He asked, though Chara didn't reply, or ever for this. "So, I've got a question for ya..." Sans started, but paused for a moment, seeing the ring on their finger. "... Do you think that the worst person in the whole world can change, and go back to the way they used to be?" He finished, before chuckling a bit. Chara took a step closer, before Sans continued.

"Well, here's a better question... Do you want to have a bad time? Cause if you take another step, you're reeally not gonna like what happens next." Sans told Chara. Chara took another step. "*sigh*... Sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises." Soon, the two then started their final battle.

With the three looking at the battle, and even the Resets that Chara used to get back at Sans, they knew exactly why Death called him the human that keeps slipping through his hands, and that got Undyne thinking, if the kid didn't have that ability, then She would have been still alive, and helped the Underground recover from the attack.

Back to the battle, Sans had seen the ring on Chara's finger, but he decided to ask, "Kid, where did you get that ring?" Chara smirked, and told him, "I got it after that Fish died. I think if fits great on me." They admired on the ring a bit too long, which was long enough for Sans to kill Chara again. When they got back, Chara sighed, before getting back to fighting again.

It was long, and difficult, but Chara managed to defeat Sans. After slashing at Sans, he started to bleed, and then said, "Welp... Don't say we didn't warn ya. I'm going to Grillby's." Sans then slowly walked away, before saying, "Papyrus, what do you want?" Soon, he faded away, which left Chara with two to kill, Asgore and Flowey. They then continued walking towards their victims, and soon they got to the throne room. We then see Flowey trying to warn Asgore about Chara, but Asgore just thought it was just a fellow monster coming in. Chara came in, and Asgore saw them enter.

This time, when Chara attacked, Flowey, instead of attacking Asgore to prove thathe is useful to Chara, he fled the area, leaving the two alone. He decided to head back to the entrance of the Underground: the Ruins. His head was low, low with sadness and regret. He never thought that everyone was killed so fast, and now he's alone... or was he?

Soon enough, Flowey started hearing foot steps. He first thought that it was Chara, but there were some facts against that idea. Firstly, the direction of the footsteps. If it WAS Chara, then he would have hear the foot steps behind him, but this came from where every human would first go through. Secondly, the sound of the foot steps were like the person had no shoes on. "... _no shoes_?" Flowey thought. Before he knew it, a person came to view, and this person he knew too well. There were some minor differences, but this was the guy.

"Heyooo, I'm back!" Brell said, smiling.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **"Woo, I'm back, bitches!"**

 _ **Ya, I see that, and I bet everyone else would already see that as well. By the way, where the hell were you? I know that you went to fucking Minecraft first, since you just said that before I started the chapter!**_

 **"Well, I'll tell ya in the next chapter!"**

 _ **Fine, until next time fellow readers!**_

 _ **(1) - This part of the chapter was originally 2 comics made by "the3Ss" on DeviantART. Just thought I'd point it out.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello and welcome to Chapter 8 of 'Into the World Under.'_**

 ** _"And this time, I'm gonna slap a piece of fucking shit!"_**

 ** _That you are, so let's get to that!_**

 ** _"The writer of the story owns nothing besides me, though my appearance and name belongs to his friend on Steam/DeviantART!"_**

 _Chapter 8: the raging wrath of an old, pissed off bum_

No one's point of view

Brell had just gotten back, and he took a deep breathe, and went through the entrance. Thankfully, he entered the dimension with the door appearing next to the flower bed. He wouldn't want to be at the Cave entrance and fall down to break himself again. Soon, he started walking, and found Flowey, looking at him in surprise. "Heyooo! I'm back!" Brell said with a smile on his face.

There are some things that were different about Brell, more specifically, what he is wearing. Firstly, he has something that is similar of a cape made out of gray-ish wool, like it was from a bear or something. Next was the considered Metal Mask on his hip, which resembles one of those Knight-like helmet from the Medieval Era, only colored black, and with two horns pointed upwards. Lastly, a Giant Axe that is attached to his back, with was glowing purple (any Team Fortress 2 player would know this one). There is also the fact that the sleeves of his hoodie are torn off only to cover halfway between the shoulders and elbows. Besides that, everything else is still the same. Now back to the considered situation at hand...

"Where... where the HELL WERE YOU!?" Flowey yelled, getting a surprised look on his face. Brell didn't know what had happened, but from Flowey yelling at him shows that something bad had happened, but he didn't know how late he was. "We haven't seen you for the past 5 years, and the-" "50" Brell interupted, getting a confused look from Flowey. "What do you mean '50'?" He asked, not understanding what Brell meant. "50 Years. That's how long I've been away." Brell answered. Flowey looked shocked. 50 years. That had confused the flower, but decided that now wasn't the time, because of what happened. "Speaking of 'we', where are the others?" Brell asked, but the only reaction he got from the flower was his head lowering, mostly away from Brell. "Flowey." Brell said more sternly. Flowey soon looked back at Brell, with a sad look, and said, "...Dead." Like a punch to the gut, Brell was shocked to the point where he fell on his ass, still looking at Flowey, shock. "W-What? Are you serious?! Everyone?! Even Undyne?!" Brell asked, feeling like this was the worst of everything. Flowey nodded, saying, "If only you came back at LEAST a day before at this spot. Now everyone besides me is turned to dust."

Brell never felt so useless from hearing all of this. A day. That's how long ago when everything went to hell in a hand basket for them. Soon, after standing up, and crouching in front of Flowey, he asked, "Who did this?" Flowey looked down for a moment, before saying, "Remember about the Brat? They did it." Brell looked at Flowey in shock, realizing that the considered "Protagonist" of this dimension WAS alive, just delayed their arrival by 5 fucking years. Brell then stood up, and said, "Looks like I have to beat the living shit out of that piece of shit then." He started walking, but stopped when Flowey said, "There is a way... to bring everyone back." Brell slowly turned his head towards Flowey, and asked, "How? They're already dead. How on earth can they come back?"

"Man, seems that 50 years away really made you forget about those Resets Sans and I mentioned." Flowey joked, though him saying that made Brell's eyes widen. "... how the flying fuck did I forget that shit?!" Brell asked himself, slapping his face. He then looked back at Flowey, and asked, "So... the only way for everypne to come back... is if the kid decided to Reset everything... Right?" Flowey chuckled, and said "Basically." Brell gave Flowey a bored look, as he said, "Way to make it sound so simplistic, ya weed."

"There's... only one problem. You'll need the kid too ACCEPT the idea to Reset to before they came... and from the look on their face, I doubt it'll be anytime soon." Flowey stated, looking at Brell, a bit annoyed with the nickname Brell gave him. Brell just sighed, before saying, "Flowey, I've been away for 50 fucking years. I can wait MUCH longer if I have to, and I might as well use that time to beat the shit out of the kid till he fucking Resets." Brell then started walking through the Ruins, and soon got to Toriel's house. He sighed, remembering some good times when they were around. He then continued onward, in search for the kid. Flowey followed Brell, just out of sight incase the kid was nearby.

During his walk through the underground, he agreed to Flowey that everyone's gone, but he never wanted all this to happen. Toriel, Papyrus, Sans... Undyne. Every step he took, every turn he made, every building he passed only fueled his rage. So much that he decided to put his Metal Mask on, hiding his face. Flowey saw the rage on his face before he placed the mask on, so talking to him now asn't the most suggestable thing to do. He decided to go to Undyne's house just because he wanted to remember the good times he and Undyne had together. He teared up from the memories, but held strong, and soon started walking away. He then went to the Arena (basically where you fight Undyne in the Pacifest Route), and soon took out his Giant Axe, stabbed the tip of the blade into the ground, and kneeled, with his right hand on his knee, and left hand holding the handle of his axe.

"Undyne... I'm sorry that I couldn't come back quick enough... I could have stayed here and helped... instead I went with what piece of fucking shit adventure I went on! I... I'm sorry Undyne. I failed you... but if making the kid Reset will bring you and everyone back... I'll do my fucking best to get you all back. I promise this Undyne." Brell said, having his head low, feeling shame, regret, but hope in the end. Soon though, he'll probably get his chance VERY soon, because he then heard footsteps behind him. He looked back, though not standing up, still wearing his Metal Mask, and saw the very person that caused all of the Monsters to dissapear..

"Well lookie here." They started, smirking like nothing would stop them. "It seems that you ARE here, and not like what that Blue Fish said." They added, laughing at the thought. Brell soon stood up, getting Chara's attention. One thing's for sure, he's tall, much taller than them. When he faced them, they saw the mask that he wears, and shivered a bit from looling at the helmet. There was also the fact that he wasn't a monster at all, which surprised Chara the most. He was human! Then Chara felt some sort of deja vu when seeing this guy. " _Where have I seen someone like this?.. Bah, doesn't matter, let's see how good of a fighter he is_." Chara thought. For some reason, Frisk hasn't been active as much, as if they gave up on escaping, but Chara would deal with them later. They took out a machete, and said, "Are you ready to die?" They asked, before going for a frontal slash.

Unfortunately for Chara, Brell dodged the attack, grabbed their arm, and held their hand closely to his face. What he sees surprised and angered him greatly; he saw the ring that would have been Undyne's. He slowly turned his head towards Chara's face, and asked, "Who do you think you are, taking something that isn't your's?" He was beyond pissed off, that his left arm, without Chara seeing, turned into nothing but a skeleton arm, and slapped their face with it so hard, that it literally decapitated Chara, sending the head very far away.

"... That's it?" He said, before dropping the dead body. Though the next thing he saw was a bit brain rattling. Everything was going in reverse, and soon, everything was like what it was before Chara decided to show their face. "... Figures." Brell said, already fully aware of the Reset ability the kid has.

-Unknown place-

Let's just say that the group of dead friends of Brell was pretty shocked to see what just happened in the span of 3 seconds. Seeing Brell just decapitating a kid, the same one that was able to destroy all Monster Kind (excluding Flowey), with a skeletal arm in a form of a slap in the face. They all had mixed reactions from seeing this, but one thing they knew in common; Never piss off Brell to that level.

"Hot DAMN! That was one HELL of a Bitch Slap!" Undyne shouted. Of course that would have been the obvious from Undyne, but how many people were capable of doing a bitchslap that decapitates people? That's actually something I want to know... but back to the group.

While most of them know about Human Determination, and Sans knowing about the Resets, the fact that Brell was completely aware of everything, like as if even reversing time doesn't affect him, was a big shocker to the group, mostly to Sans as well. They decided to continue watching to see what happens in the 'many' Resets against Brell.

-Arena-

When Chara Reseted, they had to take 5 minutes to figure out what just happened. They got decapitated with just a slap. "... what the hell?!" Chara said to the self, screaming as if annoyed like one of those raging gamers in the internet. "OI! You gonna get back at me, or wat?" Brell asked, looking at where Chara is. Chara growled, before deciding to get the self ready to fight. Brell just cracked his knuckles, before getting himself ready as well. Instead of a forward attack this time, Chara decided to pull out a gun (it IS one of the many weapons in Undertale, right?), aimed it at Brell, and started firing.

Brell jumped to the left, dodging the bullet before running towards Chara. Chara kept firing, but Brell kept going. He took some hits, but nowhere that would "kill" him. Chara had to dodge the punch that aimed for their head, and took out their machete. Brell did a quick kick at Chara, only for them to dodge again, and this time, slashing at his right arm. They both paused when Brell's arm fell off of him, just for the two to look at the arm for a second. Chara smiked, thinking that they had an advantage now... only to get punched in the face by Brell's left fist. The punch didn't kill them, but Chara decided to yell, "WHY ARE YOU NOT SCREAMING?! YOU LOST AN ARM!"

Brell just looked at the arm, and back to Chara, saying, "What, that? Tis just a flesh wound. Now shut the fuck up and fight me, you lil' piece of shit!" Truth be told, there were 2 reasons why he was able to ignore that amount of pain; One being that he has 50 years worth of experience, though (besides Minecraft) I have no idea on what dimensions, but his second reason was because he was just too pissed off to care right now. The two continued fighting, though it ended with a fist impaling the kid's chest. The kid was surprised, and died, but everything reseted... again. Brell knew about that, but it wasn't helping him calm down anytime soon. He prepared himself again, and decided to fight again.

-With the group-

"God damn, he looks pissed!" Undyne said, watching the fights go on. Apparently, there wasa dial on top of the screen, and for every Reset, the dial goes up one. It was something that helped the group on how many times Brell had to kill the kid. One thing's for sure, the dial kept going up, and so far, nearly reached ten Resets. The group knows that the kid was being possessed by Chara, but that only made Toriel and Asgore feel dread the most, since they were the ones who tried to raise the child back then.

Sans decided to ask Alphys, "Do you think He would figure out about Chara soon?" Alphys shrugged, saying, "I'm not sure, but we'll figure out when that happens... thanks to that dial of course." For the time being, all they could do was watch the two fight until one becomes the victor.

-With our protagonists-

Both Brell and Chara looked each other, one looking tired and annoyed, while the other wearing his mask, but is terrifyingly pissed. This has been 9 Resets already, and Chara was already going to lose their shit soon. They then asked, "What the hell are you?!"

"... Just a guy who wants his friends back." Brell stated, which now made sense to Chara. He wanted his friends back, and the only way for that to happen is if Chara, or Frisk, decided to Reset to the point where they just reached the Entrance. Chara chuckled at that, and said, "Do you really think I would let that happen?" They lost their smile, and said, "No. I don't think so. Who do you think you are? Some Pretty boy who thought they could just make friends just by being around them?"

Soon, Chara heard laughing, and that came from Brell, his head aiming towards the ceiling, laughing his heart out, before looking at Chara, and asked, "Pretty Boy? Now that's too kind of you." He then decided to take off his mask, and placed it on his belt. Chara soon saw his face, and was a bit wide eyed. No pupils and no nose, two small, yet major, parts of the human body not on his face, but currently that didn't matter. What mattered now was the expression that was on his face, which was a very angry look towards them. Yet again, there was something Chara was trying to remember, but for the like of them, they seem to not fully remember. They continued their fight, to see if they could do SOMETHING to the guy, but even after 6 more Resets, no such luck.

Chara was really getting aggrivated about this situation, but soon, they decided to try something else. They then left the Frisk, and Chara's ghostly form went towards Brell. Chara thought that since Brell was Human, and clearly more powerful than Frisk, they would be unstoppable. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case when their head literally bumped off of Brell's head. For a few seconds, Chara was very confused as to what was going on, seeing that they couldn't get to his head, though what they saw next caught them by surprise, Brell's forehead started to bleed downwards. Chara looked back to Frisks form, and saw that Frisk was slowly getting up.

With Brell, he didn't know what was going on here. One second, the kid was looking pissed off, then they started smirking, and then their body fell to the ground. " _What on earth are they trying to do?_ " Brell thought, looking at the kid's body. He kept his eyes on the body, till it started getting up, though slowly. When the kid's head looked at Brell, he saw the tears coming down their eyes, as if they regreted what they had done. Brell was completely confused, but their face changed from regretful crying, to pissed off anger. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHY COULDN'T I CONTROL YOU?!" Chara yelled, but soon smacked their mouth shut, both of them realizing what Chara said. Brell soon changed from a surprised look, to... a blank face?

"... is my head bleeding?" Brell asked, instantly getting a nod from the kid. That was all Brell needed; the kid was possessed. "Kid, if you're in there... I'm sorry that you had to go through everything, but you can't lose hope yet." Brell said, sighing. He soon took a few steps towards the kid, and said, "If you wish to bring everyone back, and possibly redeem yourself... There's only one way, and you know it." Chara didn't seem to have a choice at this point, since he beaten the living shit out of them, the first being a Decapitating Bitch Slap, and soon decided to let Frisk take over.

Before Chara entered the Underground (5 years after the "Original" time of course), Frisk felt as if there wasn't any hope at all, no one being able to stop them, no one able to help them. When Brell was first mentioned from Undyne, Frisk felt something... off about the name, as if hope was coming back to them, but that would have been a long shot, and probably one not to depend on. When Brell decapitated Chara with a slap, that's when that hope became a reality, and after every reset, hope kept on growing in Frisk. But they knew that Brell didn't know that Chara was in them, and thought that was the only thing that kept their hope at a "limit", thought that limit flew out the fucking window when Chara tried to take over Brell, and hilariously failed, and with Chara blurting out what they tried to do.

Frisk slowly got up on their... her feet. Without that insane look on their face, Brell can easily tell that the face is feminine, basically a girl. She soon started walking towards Brell, but from not being in control for 5 years, it's as hard as walking as a baby, so she stumbled a bit. She then got to Brell, tears coming down her eyes, before she laid her head on Brell's chest. Brell sighed, before bringing Frisk into a hug.

"I'm sorry..." Brell said, before placing his hands on Frisk's head, and snapped her neck, killing her instantly. The last words she heard from him was, "If we're really friends... Make the right choice... For everyone's sake..."

-With the group-

They all seen what happened, and was glad that Frisk made it back, though they woundered, would they forget about what happened? The answer to that was sitting on a couch behind them, saying, " **Normally you won't remember everything that happened when the kid resets, but for this one time, I'll allow ONLY you six to remember. I owe him that much at least**." Death stood up, and soon a wall of light, hilariously in a shape of a door, showed up and Death said, " **Walk through this door, and you will be brought back to your world**." Everyone looked skeptical at first but soon whlent through, with Undyne last. She asked Death, "What favor did Brell do Exactly?"

" **Let's just say it involved with helping me when one dimenion decided to be a full shit storm**." Death told her, a bit annoyed from remembering the time. Undyne didn't ask anymore, and went through. Undyne wondered where Brell would be when everything Resets to the time before the kid enters the Underground. Only one way to find out.

-Underground Entrance-

From what we see, Frisk has Reset only to where she got to Mt. Ebott as a 15 year old. She still had the mind of a ten year old, mostly from not being entirely active when Chara was in control. Frisk made the choice to reset, and she's here. So now, she enters the Underground, and lands on the Flower bed, though the next thing was a bit of a surprise. "You lucky little girl. When I entered the Underground, I slammed onto the stone ground." Frisk looked to where the voice was, and was surprised to see Brell standing nearby, smirking before saying, "Hello there. Glad you decided to start over, ey?"

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **Another chapter finished, though this one feels a bit... short. Sorry if you readers don't like short chapters. I still have a few more to go.**_

 **"Maybe a few more is just stretching it. How about just one more?"**

 _ **Alright fine, but in that case, I'll need some help with ideas on what dimension will be next.**_

 **"What do you mean? We planned that when Undyne and I get married, our first place to go is the Street Fightrer Universe!"**

 _ **More specifically AFTER that.**_

 **"Oh... yeah..."**

 ** _Jesus Christ man... anyways, maybe that poll can wait for later, I'll be working on the next chapter_.**

 **"As always, we'll see you peoplez in the next chapter! See ya!"**


	9. Chapter 9 - End Part 2

_**Hello and welcome to Chapter 9 of this part of Brell's Misadventures!**_

 _ **"**_ **Yeah! Though I do have a question: The Determination thing between Frisk (or Chara) and who they fight."**

 _ **Yeah, what about it?**_

 **"Does this determination thing only work against the Monsters in the Underground, or does it work for every living thing?"**

 _ **... That's actually something I haven't thought of for a while, though I would think that it only works against Monsters.**_

 **"Well, if anyone finds out that it works on HUMANS as well, let us know guys!"**

 _ **Anyways, there was something I wanted to ask of you as well; WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?**_

 **"Well, besides the obvious things, being me telling everyone that I went to Minecraft, and the Giant Purple-Glowing Axe, I'll explain later in the Story."**

 _ **Ugh, fine, let's just see how the others would react to your considered travels.**_

 **"As always, the writer owns nothing besides me, but my name and appearance belongs to his friend on Steam/DeviantART."**

 _Chatper 9: one big happy reunion! And more_...

No One's Point of View.

From where we have left off, Frisk had landed on the flower pile, with Brell leaning on a nearby wall. Soon, he walked towards Frisk, before lending her a hand, saying, "Glad that you made the choice to Reset." Frisk took the hand, and got up to her feet. She looked at Brell for a few moments, and Brell asked, "By the way, I need to know something: is that spirit still in your head?" Frisk raised her eyebrows at that. Even though she Reset the Universe to the point where she started from the beginning, Brell seems to still know what has happened. With a sigh, she nodded her head, a basic yes in a way. "Right... may I speak with them sometime later?" Brell asked. Frisk tilted her head to the side, confused as to why. "I just wish to understand why they did what they did." Brell told her. Frisk now understood, and nodded, but right now, time to get together with the others.

Brell decided to lead the way, with Frisk right behind him. They soon spotted Flowey, the considered "first monster" everyone meets when entering the Underground. "... Hey." Flowey said, already knowing Brell, and seeing Frisk behind him.

"Hey Flowey. Don't know if you know, but we got Frisk back." Brell told Flowey. What Brell said could mean a lot of things, and to Flowey, one idea came to his mind: said idea being that Brell managed to beat Chara, and had the whole world Reset. "Well... good to know." Flowey said. Brell would have asked if everything was alright, before Toriel came to the area as well. When she saw Flowey, instead of throwing a fireball at him, she didn't really do anything towards him. She soon turned to the two humans that are also in the area: Brell and Frisk. Toriel decided with the one she is familiar with. "Brell, it's been a long time." She said.

"Too long on my side, Toriel." Brell said, making a sad smile. Toriel nodded her head, and said, "It's good to see you again." "Same here." Brell told her, giving her a thumbs up. Toriel then looked at Frisk, though she didn't know if she should be scared or happy, so she didn't say much when she looked at Frisk. Brell noticed this, and placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder, saying, "Hey, don't worry. She's fine. Just a bit... disoriented." He wasn't entirely wrong, with Frisk not being in control of her body for more than 5 years, she is, in a way, disoriented. Toriel sighed, and asked, "Are you sure that she won't do something?"

"Heh, not while I'm around. I won't stay too far away from her, in case "something" happens." Brell told Toriel, knowing what that "something" could be, though he will have to talk to them later. He then looked at Frisk, who looked like as if she hasn't been eating in a while, and asked Toriel, "Tori, you think you could bake your Snail Pie? Frisk here looks like she hasn't eaten in a while." Toriel looked surprised by the statement, but nodded before leaving the area. Flowey looked at where Toriel went, before looking back at the two, saying, "You sure know how to change things." It was obviously towards Brell, as he nodded in agreement.

The two got to Toriel's house, and said owner of thehouse gave Frisk and Brell a slice of Snail Pie for each of them. While Frisk slowly ate her pie, Brell horked his slice in one go. Both Frisk and Toriel sweat-dropped from seeing him eating that so fast. "I was forced to be in an eating contest in one of my travels, and now it's a habit... sorry. I'll try not to hork everything down again." Brell told the two. Toriel already knows about his "abilities", but Frisk doesn't, for obvious reasons. As Frisk finished her pie, Toriel asked Brell, "Can I talk with you for a moment?" Deem didn't know what she wanted, but nodded, and followed her to the basement. The two didn't go too far into the hallway, just far enough that you could still see the stairs.

"Okay Tori, what's up?" Brell asked, crossing his arms, with an eyebrow raised. It seemed that Toriel decided to be blunt with Brell by saying, "We know what happened Brell." Brell's eyebrow raised a bit higher, surprised about what he heard. "You know... as in know that I had to beat the child to make them... Reset?" Brell asked, getting a nod from her. "How? I mean from what I gather, whenever the kid Resets, everyone tends to forget what had happened... besides me for some reason."

"Let's say that someone gave a... helping hand to us, who also knows you as well." Toriel told Brell, which confused him a bit. Who knows about him and is also capable of dimensional travel. He thought it over on who it was, but then remembered what was connected, Toriel and all the others were dead. "... Was it Death?" Brell asked, getting a nod from Toriel. He chuckled at the idea, and said, "Welp, looks like I don't have to ask him for any favor anytime soon."

This confused both Toriel and Frisk, but decided not to ask, as it might be either too detailed or something he wouldn't want to talk about. "So... how are the others doing?" Brell asked Toriel, and she answered, "They are doing fine. Though they also know as to what happened, including Undyne." Brell chuckled a bit nervously, wondering how that encounter would go.

Time slipped by, and soon bother Brell and Frisk decided to continue into the Underground. Toriel wished them well, and they waved goodbye, before entering the Snowy Region of the Underground. They walked and walked and walked, until they got to that gate, and soon they heard footsteps behind them. Brell chuckled at that, and said, "Hey Sans."

"Hey Brell. How are ya doing?" Sans asked. Brell and Frisk turned to Sans, and Brell answered, "Eh, doing alright I guess, just hoping that everything's alright." Sans chuckled, eye sockets closed, before looking at Frisk, and asked, "Is she alright?" Brell had a small smile, and said, "If not, we'd still be at each other, with her not being... herself." Sans nodded, already knowing what he meant, which made his question feel a bit redundant.

"Works for me. Anyways, Papyrus is up ahead if you want to get together with him. Besides Undyne, he missed you a lot." Sans told Brell. He nodded, and started walking to the nearby post, Frisk and Sans behind him. They waited for a minute, and Papyrus showed up. When he spotted Brell, he couldn't help but run up to him, and gave him a huge hug. "AH BRELL! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE'VE SEEN EACH OTHER!" Papyrus told him. Brell chuckled, saying, "Missed you too, Papyrus." Papyrus then let's him down, and spotted Frisk. "AH, AND THE HUMAN! GOOD TO MEET YOU AS WELL!" Papyrus said, giving out a hand to shake. Frisk took the hand, slowly, but soon shook it. Brell would guess that Frisk is still adjusting herself back to normal, but hey, it's some progress.

"Hey Papyrus, have you seen Undyne?", Brell asked, scratching the back of his head. Even though he felt... nervous to seeing her again, he wish to get together with her again. Papyrus answered, "WHY YES! SHE HAS BEEN AT HER HOUSE FOR SOME TIME. DO YOU WISH TO SEE HER SOON?" "Does me asking about her answer that question?" Brell asked, chuckling a bit. Papyrus nodded, and soon brought his phone out, and called Undyne. But Sans decided to ask Brell, "What about the kid? Would it be a good idea to have Undyne meet her now?" Brell looed at Sans for a minute, before answering, "I just want to see her again. You and Papyrus can keep an eye on Frisk here, incase "you know who" decides to come out, but I'm hoping that doesn't happen." Sans nodded, and said, "Well, when you see Undyne, tell her I said hi." Brell gave him a thumbs up, before Papyrus told him, "SHE'LL BE AT OUR HOUSE IN A FEW MINUTES. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL LET YOU GO AHEAD, SINCE YOU KNOW THE WAY OF COURSE."

Soon, Brell went into a mad dash towards the Skeleton Bros. House. Took him 5 minutes of non-stop running to get there. He noticed that Undyne wasn't there, most likely because he beaten her to the house... though only by a minute, when she came to view, and by that, I mean literally tackling Brell onto the snowy ground. "Hey Brell! Long time no see!" Undyne shouted, smiling as she was sitting on his back. "Yep. Missed you too Undyne." Brell replied, chuckling. Still the same Undyne to him. Undyne then got off, and brought Brell up on his feet. The next thing she did, she hugged him, looking a bit upset. "Brell... It's been 5 years... and we were-" She was interupted by Brell placing a finger on her lips. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here." He patted her back, comforting her from all the trouble she went through. After 3 minutes of silence and hugging, they seperated, and Brell said, "For the record, it was 50 on my side." Undyne chuckled, saying, "Yeah... we know... which leads to me asking WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?"

"A few video-game related universes, and one where there was nothing but wildlife." Brell answered, getting a deadpan look from Undyne. "... seriously?", She asked, crossing her arms, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, with 30 of those years being in the wildlife one." Brell answered. Undyne just sighed, accepting the answer. He could have been anywhere in those universes/dimensions, so she'll get more of the info inside the house. They got inside, and when both sat on the green couch, Brell started.

"Well, the first dimenion I went to was called "Minecraft", though that's the title of that game. The majority of it is just basically exploration, mining, and survival, in a blocky world. How big are these blocks? Well, from what I gather, each of these blocks is a meter in height, weight, and length. Evenly shaped blocks. Of course there is the fact that there seems to be a lack of gravity in most of the world, though most haven't, like the people there for an example." Obviously, Undyne's reaction was both of amazed and confused. "Don't worry, I'll show you to these dimensions soon enough... preferably after the one where I help you train in either the Ansatsuken, or something related to your wrestling, because suplexs' is a wrestling thing." Brell told her. Undyne had to think about that later.

"The next universe is actually where I got this." Brell said, pulling out that huge-ass haunted axe. Undyne looked pretty shocked and slighty giddy for seeing something like that. "Took me 2 fucking years to get this, and it was worth it. Anyways, Team Fortress 2, title of the video-game dimension, and full of crazy ass mercenaries/assassins in 2 teams, doing nothing but killing each other, respawning, doing objectives, or just fucking around. All. 24. Fucking. 7! Not a single second of relaxation in that place, filled with a LOT of SHIT! Insecure Americans, Back-Stabbing snakes, flying drunk cyclops, oh my! CAN'T I JUST KEEP MY OWN BRAIN FR-" Brell was interupted due to a slap across his face. Undyne didn't know what the flying fuck happened during his time there, but obviously, not a pleasant one. "... thank you." He thanked quietly, rubbing his cheek from the slap. Undyne then wrapped her arm around Brell's neck, and said, "Next time, it's a punch to the face."

"... Noted." Brell said, chuckling a bit. "The last dimension was like I said, just a dimension with nothing but wildlife. I went there for the 30 years training myself to survive in the wilderness, in case I ever get stuck in one. It was... okay I guess. Still, fighting against a few 2000 pound bears was a bit of a stretch." Brell sweatdropped from the commet. "And that's basically it." Undyne looked a bit surprised, but was glad to have him here again. She then came up with an idea, and asked, "Hey, sometime later, can we spar for a few? I've been training through the years, and I wantto see how well I do against you this time!" Brell smiled at the question, and answered, "Sure, but right now, we have someone to take care of." Undyne's mood dropped slighty, though noticable, and said, "Right, the human..." Brell placed his hand on her cheer to get her attention, an said, "Hey, we'll get to our spar soon, it's just that we have someone to watch over for a bit. That's all." Undyne sighed, but smiled a bit, saying, "Alright, but better keep that promise."

"You can beat the living shit out of me if I forget." Brell said, but nodded in agreement to the promise. Soon, the Skeleton Brothers and Frisk came in the house, and Brell said, "Ey guys! How's it going?" Papyrus was the one who answered, "WELL, WE ARE DOING ALRIGHT, BEFORE THE HUMAN STARTED FEELING WEIRD." Both Brell and Undyne raised an eyebrow to that, before Brell stood up, asking, "What do you mean?" Sans suggested, "Maybe it's best if you see her for yourself. She seems a bit uneasy around us, so maybe you could do something." Brell sighed, before seeing Frisk, staring at him, and from time to time, could see a small smirk on the corner of her mouth. That's enough info as to what might be happening, and asked Papyrus, "Hey Papyrus, can we use your room? We won't touch any of your stuff, I just need a private room to take to Frisk here." Papyrus decided to let the two to have the room for a moment. The two got to the room, and as soon as Brell closed the door, he asked, "So... you handling things well, or is there something I need to know?"

Deciding that now would be for the best, since this IS the guy that stopped Chara, Frisk allowed Chara some control, and Chara said, "Well, for one, I'm here to talk to you. The kid's allowed me to at most speak to you." Brell's eyebrows rose a bit, but he decided to ask, "So... to who am I speaking too?" "... Chara." Chara answered. Brell soon sat on the floor, crossing his legs, and said, "Chara, huh? Well, what is it that you wish to talk about?" Chara looked at Brell with a 'seriously?' look on their face. "A lot of things. For one, how come I can't control you?"

"Ah, well, I'm incapable of being controlled. Have you heard of a Genie?" Berlin asked. Chara's eyebrows rose from that, and asked, "... you're kidding me, right?" Brell laughed a bit, and said, "I ain't fooling you. Here." He then took out the Genie lamp, and placed it on the floor. Chara just stared at it, insanely shocked from seeing the thing there. "... Is that real?" Chara asked, the obvious hint of doubt still there. Brell then decided to rub the lamp, and soon the Pink-Skulled Genie, Jeffery, came out.

"Is there a problem Brell?" Jeffery asked, and soon spotted Chara, and asked him, "Another doubtful person, I assume?" Brell then walked to the side of Chara, and said, "Hopefully not anymore." Chara looked between Jeffery and Brell back and forth, blinking a couple of times, before slouching, and said, "Fine, you win. This also explains some other factors." Brell didn't need to say anything since Chara would already know what they might be. Jeffery sighed before going back to his lamp, doing whatever he does in a lamp. Chara then looked back at Brell, and asked, "Why didn't you decide to show up before I started killing everyone? That fish lady..." Brell gave a stern look at Chara "... said that you weren't here, but seeing you here, I knew she was lying!" Brell walked up to Chara, slowly kneeled down so that he could get face-to-face with Chara, and answered, "She wasn't lying."

Chara was beyond confused, and would have asked, until she saw Brell taking out a tiny door, and threw it at a wall, which grew to his size, and when he opened it, there was nothing but white through the door. "Dimension Travel." Brell simply answered. Chara was just standing there, confused as hell, but decided not to question it, and asked, "Oookay... So how long were you gone?" Brell sat down on a nearby chair, and said, "In this dimension, people say that I've been away for 5 years. In my actual time... 50 years." Chara fell on their ass, just trying to understand how that is possible. "I'd suggest not to think about it too much. Don't want you hurting your little head by doing that." Brell suggested. Chara just sighed, sweat dropping from the suggestion, before Brell decided to ask, "Now it's my turn. Why did you do what you did?" Chara raised their eyebrows, before answering, "I'm not answering that." Brell then shrugged, before asking, "Alright, but how about when you... met the Monster Kind, and why?"

"Heh... for when, it was probably a 100 years or so, but it was a long time ago. As for why? ... I ran away. I just so happened to end up in the mountain." Chara told him. Brell felt like there was something else that caused Chara to run away from their own home, so he guess, "... does it relate to the humans in the surface?" Chara's eyebrows rose from that, and from seeing that, it confirmed that question. He sighed, placed a hand on his face, and said, "Humankind can be tough to deal with. Everyone being different, and that could cause disagreements which, in one way or another, could lead those people trying to kill each other. While I prefer to have Peace with one-another, Peace doesn't last. Because sooner or later, sometime, somewhere, there will always be that one little shit who wants to cause destruction and bring war to others. There will always be war... and war never changes, no matter where you go, and I know two old shits that went too far with their own war against each other, and they're brothers for shits sake!"

Brell decided to stop there, feeling a little light-headed from talking too much about a subject he doesn't like. Chara looked very surprised from what he said. Human history, from what he said, has been best known for war. Brell then chuckled, and said, "This reminds me of a saying from someone, 'as long as there are two people on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead'. And I believe him, since not everyone shares the same ideals and such. But from what I can tell in the Underground here, you used that pent up anger on the Monsters that live down here. That sounds like someone who places their anger on the nearest thing, and it had to be the innocent Monsters down here." Brell glared at Chara, knowing what Chara did, but the glare wasn't too intense, since he has some sort of idea on what happened to Chara before they entered the Underground. He sighed, before placing a hand on their shoulder, and said, "Look, I know that you want to kill humans, but killing innocent bystanders isn't a good substitute. I may have a way to help you... relief that pent up anger. You may consider it as a sort of... redemption. Just remember this: don't kill everyone, only the ones that are beyond saving. Would this work for you?"

Chara had to think about this, since this is something BIG. They would be able to kill any human they want, but only limited to those that are... bad. Bigots. Murderers. Tyrants. The list of "bad people" goes on. "... alright. I'm in... just one problem. How would I do that without a body?" Brell chuckled at that, and said, "Don't worry about that. I have something planned for ya. For the time being, you can go into my head. The reason why you couldn't before was mostly because you were trying to control me." They raised an eyebrow at him, before deciding to enter his head without any intent to control him. It worked, surprisingly for Chara, and Brell thought, " _Hey, can you hear me?_ "

"Yeah, I can hear you.", Chara answered, before asking, "So what now?" Brell was silent for a bit, before answering, " _You might as well wait, and possibly rest for the time being. It'll be a while before I leave the Underground_." Soon, a bed appeared out of nowhere near Chara, and they decided, "Alright... might as well get a good rest." Thye then got in bed and fell asleep. Once Brell knows that Chara's asleep, he then looked at Frisk, who was also asleep, and chuckled at that. "Welp, gotta give her a good spot to rest." He said, before picking Frisk up, and bringing her to the living room, where Sans was sitting on the couch, while Papyrus and Undyne was doing an arm wrestle. Sans spotted Brell with Frisk in his arms, and waved at him. Brell spotted and nodded at Sans, and soon sat next to Sans, before he asked, "So... the kid alright?"

"Yeah, just needed some rest... both of them." Brell said. Sans was slightly confused at first, but soon got the idea, and said, "And the other kid?" Brell looked at him, before pointing at his own head, saying, "They're in my head now, doesn't mean they can control me. Don't worry, the kid won't be attacking anytime soon. Kinda made a deal with them." Sans raised an eyebrow, or would have if he had eyebrows, and asked, "What sort of deal?" Brell then placed Frisk on the couch next to him, and said, "I would bring them with me, and allow them to kill humans..." Sans looked shocked at the idea, and was about to protest, "... but only those that are beyond help, and I'll tell you, there are a LOT of humans that deserve to be killed." Brell finished. Whatever Sans was about to say didn't come out now. That type of deal was a bit surprising. A deal where the kid that killed every monster every RESET is allowed to kill humans, but only a specific category, and said category had to be the 'bad guys' of the race.

"Heh, kinda had me worried for a second there." Sans said, slighty sweating at the thought of letting a genocidal kid being allowed to kill again. "So was I. I'm still surprised that they accepted the deal. But as long as they don't kill innocent bystanders, I'll deal with them being in my head and such." Soon, Undyne and Papyrus finished their arm wreslting session, with Undyne beinbg the victor, but complemented Papyrus for the fact that he did pretty good at holding his own for a while. They then saw Brell on the couch with Sans, and Undyne ask, "Hey Brell, how was the kid?" Papyrus nodded in agreement, wanting to know as well. "She's doing alright. Just needed rest, that's all." Brell amswered, before getting up. "Papyrus, make sure she is alright. I wish to talk to Undyne for a bit... and possibly get back to doing stuff with her." Both Papyrus and Undyne had a sparkle in their eyes, both smiling, before Papyrus said, "NOW TO WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE SURE THE HUMAN FEELS AT HOME!"

Soon, Brell and Undyne left the house, and Undyne asked, "So, what's up Brell?" He decided to tel what happened between him and Frisk, and Chara, from why they hated humanity, to realising that humans have fought eachother for a REALLY long time, to the deal between him and Chara. "Brell... if that last part of the deal wasn't there, I would have strangled you, break every bone in your body, and throw you into the Core!" Undyne yelled, looking pissed. "And I would let you. Besides, I needed to find a way to make sure Chara didn't do anything to the Monsters down here, and the good people in the surface and other dimensions. It's a bit of a win-win situation." Brell told Undyne. She sighed, before placing a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Just... Don't makes deals with bad people again." Brell nodded, and said, "Don't worry, this'll be the only deal I'll make with that sort of people." Undyne smiled, and asked, "So, what are we going to do now?" Brell smiled with a raised eyebrow, and asked, "What do you think?" Undyne smirked as well, and soon the two dashed towards the Waterfall area, and soon got themselves ready to spar.

"Ready for this, Undyne?" Brell asked, taking off the gear he had on him, which was only the giant axe and metal mask. Undyne smirked, raised her fists, and said, "I've been training for 5 years Brell, I think I'm ready." And then the two prepared themselves.

 _ **-Round 1: FIGHT!-**_

Brell started with a quick dash towards her, followed by a straight jab. Undyne blocked the attack, and sent a kick to his chest. Brell blok that attack, but didn't see the quick jab to the face, and stumbled back a bit. Brell shook the attack off, and soon attacked with multiple punches towards her, which she either dodged or block the attacks. She then grabbed Brell, and soon suplexed him with his head landing on the ground first. Brell didn't get the chance to defend himself after getting up when Undyne decided to make a quick attack.

"TATSUMAKI SENPUKYAKU!" Undyne managed to kick him 4 times, with the last one sending him flying towards the wall. He got stuck there for a second, before falling off, landing on his knees and hands. "Heh... Surprised you pulled that one off, but then again, a lot can happen in 5 years..." Brell said, before standing back up on his feet. Undyne smirked at the comment, before readying herself again. Brell then rushed at her, and sent multiple attacks towards her again, with her dodging and blocking again, though this time some of the attacks managed to hit their mark. Undyne soon sent a kick towards his face, which landed, sending Brell away again, though this time, he isn't getting up on his feet this time.

 _ **-Round Over!-**_

"Aaauugghhh... I think I've been slacking off for too long... ow.." Brell said, trying to get up. Undyne had a surprised look, before deciding to help him up. Brell had his right arm around her neck for a bit of support, before saying, "Thanks.." Undyne looked at him, smiling a bit, before saying, "Well, looks like I won this round." Brell chuckled at that, saying, "Yea... I need to get back to training again." Both stayed silent for a second, before started laughing, though agreeing that he needed to get back in shape, or more specificly, getting back into the training. "So, what should we do now?" Brell asked her. Undyne had to think for a bit, and before they got to her house, she asked, "You wanna arm wrestle?" Brell just stared at her, before smiling, and said, "Sure, why not?"

One week later...

It has been a week, and during that time, while Frisk was getting back to being normal, Brell has been with Undyne for the majority of his time coming back. He felt that she deserved better, and thus why he's with her. The majority of that time, they've been mostly either training or dating. Of course, Chara had to bear with seeing the events, though they didn't realize that they could just block it out. It took 2 days for them to realize that, which gave Brell a good chuckled, and an annoyed sass event from Chara. Back to Undyne and Brell, they've been doing great, and heard that soon, if possible, the Barrier would collapse, freeing Monsterkind to the surface. He didn't know how it would be possible, but a funny feeling seems to relate to Frisk. Speaking of Frisk, he had been around the kid a couple of times, and to sum it all up, she seemed to be a gentle girl who cares a lot about her friends and the sort.

Now here he is, with his friends, girlfriend, and others, in front of the Barrier. All they needed was Frisk, and they'll be able to be free from the Underground. Brell then realized something, it requires 7 human souls and a Monster soul to break the barrier, and he didn't know who the monster would be to go through that. Surprisingly, Flowey was the one who went through with it as well. In a matter of minutes, the Barrier has fallen. What they did first was walked through a tunnel, and when they saw the light, they soon came to the outside. They got to what appears o be the cliff side, and saw the setting Sun at the horizon.

"... Beautiful, isn't it?" Brell asked, didn't matter who answered. His attention was at the Sun for so long, Undyne had to shake his shoulder just to get his attention. "Hey, Brell. Let's get going, yeah?" He looked at Undyne, smiled, and nodded. "Let's."

Months later...

It has been a long time since Monsterkind returned to the surface, with a major factor that happened, living with the human race. Thankfully, and hilariously, all of Monsterkind didn't really compare to that of a populated island. At first, the first encounter could be described as... chaotic for some time. But later, which took about a week, the Humans were accepting for the Monsters to Co-Exist with them.

But we're now getting to what has happened during the passing months: a wedding. It had been a while since Brell asked Undyne to marry him, which Undyne accepted. However, unlike most marriages that take place in a church or of the sort, this marriage was more.. private. The only ones that came were mostly the friends of Brell; Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore, and Frisk. Brell asked Papyrus to be his best man at the wedding, which had Papyrus excited. We see Undyne in a wedding dress, much to her discomfort and embarressment, and Brell, who had a black suit on, though didn't wear any shoes. Brell figured out that his feet were much bigger than the average human foot, which made him think he had Hobbit's feet. But anyways, back to the wedding. The two stood next to each other, with Asgore taking place as the priest or the sort.

"Undyne, would you take Brell here as your husband?" Asgore said, smiling as he felt proud of Undyne and Brell being together. Undyne looked at Brell, gave out a toothy smile, and said, "I do." Asgore nodded to that, and looked to Brell, and asked, "Brell, would you take Undyne as your wedded wife?" Brell closed his eyes, smiling, before looking at Undyne, and said, "I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I now you two declared Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Asgore said, before the two kissed each other, hugging as well. The crowd applaud to the scene, Toriel having tears in her eyes, Sans smiling as ever, etc. That was a month ago, and now the two were training again. Not only was it to better themselves in the dimensions and universes they would visit, but mostly because it was fun for the two. The considered current score between the two... it was mostly a tie. Somehow, whenever one of the two wins, sometime later, the other wins. Weird, but that didn't bother them. A few days after the wedding, the two got, as some people would say, intimate with each other, and Undyne became Immortal like Brell. It was surprising how immediate the process was for her to become that state. So during their training, they would usually go all out, since they can't die, though they don't try to hurt each other too badly, since they're married and loved each other.

Currently, the two were sitting on a bench, looking at the Sun setting, and Undyne decided to ask, "When do you think we'll be going to that dimension you mentioned?" Brell looked at her, and asked, "The one where I learned the fighting style I got?" She nodded, and Brell smiled, saying, "Well, we could always go now. I'm surprised you haven't asked for a while. Almost thought you forgot about it." They both chuckled at the comment, before Brell stood up, and pulled out the door. "Ready?" He asked, placing the door.

"Been ready for a long ass time." Undyne answered, and soon the two went through the door. When the two entered, all they could see was just a neverending sight of white. It was surprising for Undyne, but obviously not so much for Brell. The only thing that is there is a bloody computer desk with a computer. "Well... never knew about this." Undyne commented.

"This is basically a place where I go through before entering another dimenion. Consider it like a... tunnel, in a way, only there is no tunnel, and said entrance/exit is my door right here." Brell told Undyne, door in hand. Undyne nodded at that, not knowing what to say exactly. Brell then placed the door down, and said, "Door's ready, all I'm waiting on is you honey." Undyne smirked, and said, "I was born ready, sweety." And soon, they entered the Street Fighter Universe.

 _ **End of Part 2**_

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **There we are, finished with the FIRST Episode of Brell's Misadventures!**_

 **"your may want to change the title, mostly for Undyne's sake."**

 _ **... anyways, the next story will be made, but it'll take some time... obviously.**_

 **"Right. So, you mentioned before about thinking of where Undyne and I shall go to after the Street Fighter Universe?"**

 _ **Yeah. As a matter of fact, I think I have a list, but the first question: Which category will be pick? Here are the three for the time being:**_

 **1\. Anime**

 **2\. Video Games**

 **3\. Movies**

 **"Hmm, alright, though there are some movies that are based off the books of the same titles. The Hobbit is one example."**

 _ **Yeah... anyways, hope you enjoyed this Story, and remember: This is just the begining of the series.**_

 **"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, you've been a wonderful audience! See ya in the next story!"**


End file.
